Sueño
by Eyiles Jack
Summary: A veces los sueños llegan de maneras inesperadas y hay que sacrificar muchas cosas para hacerlos realidad, eso es lo que averiguara Chase al tener una oportunidad única e irrepetible, pero esto implicara dejar atrás todo lo que él conoce. Decidirá quedarse con sus amigos en su hogar o realizar sus sueños abandonándolos a todos y a todo (En colaboración con Otro loco mas)
1. Prólogo: Sueños

**E.J: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack y bueno se preguntaran que hago aquí si esto no es lo mío y les diré que tienen razón, historias de la Paw Patrol no son lo mío, pero he estado leyendo varios fics muy buenos y me di cuenta de que hay muy pocos en español y me decidí hacer uno para ayudar a la comunidad de habla hispana que hay, pero el punto es que no lo hare solo, me tarde un poco y por fin logre que el bastardo que anunciare enseguida me ayude a hacer este fic, en colaboración con el escritor que me inspiro a hacer este fic, junto con otros, Otro loco más me ayudara en este proyecto.**

 **O.L.M: Que pasa queridos HIJOEPUTAS, así es ayudare a este Men de nombre raro, les seré sincero, no me gustan hacer colaboraciones pero este cabrón me ha estado fastidiando por mensaje privado que lo ayude con este fic suyo, al principio no quería pero mientras me fue contando su concepto dije: DE AQUÍ SOY, y decidí ayudarlo por única vez. jdnfnsdonowenfio**

 **E.J: En fin, este fic va a ser en colaboración con Otro Loco Mas y mientras leen las notas les diré que E.J significara Eyiles Jack y O.L.M otro loco más, para evitar confusiones entre quien es quien, sin más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

 **Prólogo: "Sueños".**

Era un bonito día en Adventure Bay, las olas golpeaban la playa, el viento soplaba cálidamente y todo era muy pacífico, hasta se podían oír a la aves cantar felizmente mientras volaban en este agradable clima, había sido un buen día para todos, tanto que ni siquiera los habitantes del pequeño pueblo habían notado que el día estaba a su fin con un enorme y bello atardecer, el día estaba por acabar para dar inicio a lo que era una hermosa y refrescante noche, según las noticias locales sobre el clima, no iría a haber alguna tormenta repentina o alguna tormentosa lluvia y eso se notaba pues en todo el día no se habían avistado nubes que estuviesen repletas con agua listas para empapar al lindo pueblo. Como sea, el día había sido perfecto relajante, sobre todo para cierto grupo de cachorros que se encontraban en la cima de una colina en donde estaba un puesto de vigilancia, ese grupo eran los Paw Patrols, los cachorros que se encargaban de cualquier emergencia que ocurriese en el pequeño, pero muy necesitado pueblo en donde vivían, siempre había una emergencia de la cuál ellos tenían que ocuparse a cualquier hora del día, por más miserable que fuese su emergencia ellos estaban dispuestos a ayudar al más necesitado, pero ese no fue el caso de ese día, había sido tan tranquilo que no hubo emergencia alguna y ellos lo tomaron con un merecido descanso de tanto que habían hecho, pero siempre estuvieron atentos por si un problema surgía y ellos tuviesen que salir a atenderla, lo cual nunca sucedió.

El día se estaba acabando y eso se notaba ya que las primeras luces que iluminaban la noche empezaban a salir, poco a pocos las estrellas empezaban a brillar hasta que la oscuridad se apodero del cielo, la noche había caído y como el día había sido bello y calmado, ¿por qué no también la noche?, las estrellas brillaban magníficamente dando un hermoso espectáculo de un cielo estrellado y como no iría a haber alguna nube que ocultara este lindo escenario, sería una gran noche para dormir bajo el resplandor de este.

Los cachorros sacaban sus bolsas de dormir ya que dormirían bajo las estrellas esta vez, siempre y cuando con la aprobación antes dada por su dueño Ryder. Cada uno de los cachorros se acomodaba alrededor de unos palos colocados uno encima del otro, esto ya que irían a hacer lo que sería una fogata. Momentos después todo estaba arreglado y los cachorros se encontraban asando malvaviscos en la fogata, cada uno hablando de diferentes cosas hasta que Rubble, el cachorro de Bulldog, saco un tema que tomo a todos por sorpresa.

-Bueno chicos, ¿cuáles son sus sueños cuando ya sean perros adultos?-Pregunto el cachorro de construcción.

-¿Ehh?-Dijeron en unísono los demás cachorros algo confundidos.

-Sus sueños, lo que planean una vez que sean grandes-Confirmo Rubble.

-De he hecho nunca he pensado en eso-La confusión de la pregunta invadía ahora al labrador llamado Zuma.

-Vamos chicos, de seguro todos tienen algún sueño-Repitió Rubble con la esperanza de que alguien respondiera esta vez, su pregunta-Bueno, como nadie quiere empezar yo les diré lo que quiero cuando sea un perro adulto-Ahora él tomaba la iniciativa-Mi sueño es que cuando sea grande aún pueda trabajar con Ryder y con todos ustedes pero ahora que mis trabajos como cachorro constructor, o en esta caso, perro constructor, sean más desafiantes.

-Guau, Rubble, me gusta como vez las cosas, yo también espero que sigamos juntos cuando crezcamos-Dijo el cachorro mixto Rocky.

-Gracias amigo, ¿cuál es tu sueño?-Agradeció el pequeño Bulldog para hacerle la misma pregunta.

-Bueno…-Dijo algo nervioso hasta que tomo la confianza suficiente para responder-Mi sueño es ser un inventor.

-¿A que te refieres con un inventor?-Interrumpió el cachorro dálmata llamado Marshall.

-Me refiero a de los que crean objetos, como por ejemplo a Ryder que invento a Perrobot, inventar cosas eficientes para ayudar a los demás, pero sin olvidarme de seguir reciclando y ayudando al planeta.

-Pero si ya creas cosas geniales con cosas recicladas-Dijo Chase, el cachorro de pastor alemán.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero pasar al siguiente nivel, creando cosas eléctricas, químicas y mecánicas-Dijo muy entusiasmado por sus sueños.

-Eso suena genial, espero que tu sueño se cumpla Rocky-Dijo la única chica del grupo, una cachorra de nombre Skye de raza cockapoo; alentando a su amigo.

-Muchas gracias Skye-Agradeció para momentos después voltear a ver al dálmata-¿Y tú Marshall?, ¿Qué es lo que sueñas cuando seas grande?

-Yo, bu-bueno yo…-Ahora el dálmata estaba exaltado y nervioso por como ahora todas las miradas se dirigían al él esperando a que contestara la pregunta-Mi sueño es… participar en un rescate con verdaderos bomberos, subir a edificios altos, saltar al fuego para rescatar a personas atrapadas en él y mucho más; sé que ahora no puedo porque soy un cachorro y es por eso que Ryder no me manda a misiones tan peligrosas como esas, pero es mi sueño.

-Suena bastante genial amigo, es un sueño que sin duda vas a cumplir, estoy seguro de eso-Alentó Chase, el mejor amigo de Marshall.

-Gracias, pero no es lo único que quiero hacer una vez que sea grande-Dijo ahora con un poco más de confianza Marshall.

-¿Como que no es lo único?-Pregunto Skye muy curiosa.

-Así es, desde que Ryder me dio mi segunda mochila de médico, me he sentido atraído por la medicina, así que también quiero ser un perro médico y a la vez un perro bombero para ayudar a las personas atrapadas en el fuego y a la vez ayudarlas a que se mejoren-Se sentía muy orgulloso de sus sueños, tal vez demasiado, ya que este sin pensarlo hablo de más- También quiero casarme con Everest y formar una familia con ella-En ese momento al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se cubrió la boca muy sonrojado por las palabras que sus labios habían soltado, había dicho su secreto más grande a todos sus amigos.

Los demás cachorros se quedaron pasmados por la repentina e inesperada confesión de Marshall. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos que parecían horas y solo se lo quedaron viendo, hasta que Skye decidió romper el silencio.

-Eso es muy tierno Marshall, nunca me hubiese imaginado que te gustara Everest, es un sueño que sin duda te ayudare a cumplir-Dijo Skye muy conmovida por el amor de Marshall hacia Everest.

-Gra-gracias Skye-Respondió, aún sonrojado y nervioso, Marshall –Pero creo que será imposible, soy un perro tonto, cada vez que me le quiero confesar acurre un accidente y siempre termino tirado en suelo, creo que ella piensa lo mismo-Ahora se podía ver como una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho al pensar que Everest no lo amaba como el a ella.

-No creo que ella piense eso de ti-Interrumpió Rocky.

-Si amigo, eres genial y tienes un sueño increíble y bastante cool-Ahora hablaba Zuma.

-¿Eso crees?-Ahora el humor de Marshall había mejorado.

-Claro que si amigo-Opinó Chase-Creo que a ella le gustaría salir con un súper perro bombero y médico.

-Así es, apuesto que todas las chicas estarían locas por ti-Dijo Rubble.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma, gracias amigo-Ahora el ánimo del dálmata había mejorado-Bueno continuando con el tema, ¿tú que sueñas hacer de grande Zuma?-La atención se había ido al pequeño labrador.

-Bueno… de hecho es algo que nunca había pensado, tal vez solo quiera seguir aquí en Adventure Bay, pero tal vez ser el mejor cachorro salvavidas del mundo y también quiero surfear y volverme un profesional en la tabla y en las olas-Dijo de forma emocionada y relajada, como su actitud.

-Guau-Dijeron sorprendido los cachorros al unísono al oír el sueño de Zuma.

-Jeje, gracias, creo-Dijo nervioso después de ver las miradas de sus amigos-Y tu Skye, ¿Qué planes tienes cuando seas mayor?

Como las anteriores veces, los cachorros voltearon a mirar a su amiga, pero esta vez cierto pastor alemán estaba más atento a lo que iría a decir la pequeña cockapoo.

-Bueno…-Se detuvo un momento para pensar-Mis sueños son el de participar con Ace en cada uno de sus espectáculos, viajar con ella y dar shows con ella.

-Entonces, ¿quieres abandonarnos a todos?-Interrumpió Chase preocupado y algo triste por las palabras de ella.

Era muy obvio que Chase sentía algo por ella, quería ser algo más que un amigo con ella, quería decirle todo lo que su corazón le dictaba a ella cada vez que la vería, pero, nunca ha podido conseguir declarársele sin que algo lo interrumpe, ya se una emergencia o que cualquiera de los otros cachorros lo interrumpiera al momento de estar a unos simples segundos de decirle lo que sentía por ella desde el primer momento en el que la vio, nunca había podido, pero eso no era razón para rendirse o sentirse mal, ya que ,a diferencia de Marshall, él ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era el momento de decirle, pero el destino siempre hacia de las suyas para evitar que esto sucediera.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Skye, muy sorprendida, ante la interrupción de Chase-Claro que no, de hecho me gusta este lugar y nunca quiero dejarlo-Respondió ante la pregunta de Chase-Lo que quería decir es que me gustaría viajar con ella y regresar aquí, el lugar donde crecí con mis mejores amigos, además creo que la Paw Patrol me podría necesitar.

-Bueno… si lo pones de esa manera, creo que es lindo sueño –Dijo Chase con un sonrojo muy grande en su rostro.

-Jajaja, gracias Chase, eres muy dulce y me gusta que te preocupes por mí-Ahora Skye estaba sonrojado por lo que había dicho, pero no tanto como Chase-Pero al igual que Marshall, yo también quiero tener un familia, casarme y vivir feliz con el perro ideal.

-¿En serio?-Volvió a preguntar Chase, pero ahora con un poco de ilusión en sus ojos-¿Y-y quien po-podria ser ese pe-perro?-Era el colmo, Chase estaba tan rojo como un jitomate, el esperaba que la respuesta a su pregunta fuese él pero la decepción le llego cuando ella le respondió lo siguiente.

-De hecho no estoy segura, solo espero que sea con alguien con el que mi corazón sienta estar feliz-Dijo muy segura de su respuesta Skye.

Puede que no sea lo que Chase esperaba, pero esto le dio un poco más de ánimos a seguir tratado con ella, sin importar que se tardase una eternidad hasta llegar a confesarse.

-Yo-yo espero que lo encuentres Skye?-Dijo una vez más Chase, pero ahora Skye lo volteo a ver con esos ojos que a él tanto le gustaban y que lo hacían volverse loco, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos, esta que los nervios y el sonrojo invadieron al pastor alemán quien rompió la mirada al voltear a ver a los demás cachorros-Bueno cachorros, ya es muy tarde y de seguro mañana tendremos un día muy agitado, así que a dormir-Dijo Chase en su tono de líder.

-¿Pero de que hablas, amigo?-Dijo Zuma un poco confundido-Aún es temprano.

-Además tu no nos has dicho tus planes cuando seas adulto-Interrumpió Rocky.

-Si amigo, ¿qué quieres ser de grande?-Ahora Marshall entro en la conversación.

-No es nada, es solo un sueño ridículo del que seguro se van a reír-Dijo Chase bastante nervioso mientras se frotaba la parte atrás de su cabeza con su pata delantera derecha.

-Vamos Chase, todos acá ya hemos dicho nuestros sueños solo faltas tú, además te prometemos que no nos vamos a reír si nos cuentas-Dijo Skye acercándose a él, poniendo una de sus patas en su hombro.

-Si vamos amigo, anímate, te lo prometemos-Empezaron a alentarlo lo demás esperando a que les contare.

-Está bien-Al fin acepto en decirles pero aún indeciso si de verdad decirles o no-Mi sueño es unirme al FBI o a la CIA-Dijo un poco inseguro pero tomando confianza poco a poco.

-¿El FBI?-Dijeron sorprendidos en unísono los demás.

-Así es, cada noche, antes de dormir o cuando estoy en una misión, siempre pienso en que pasaría si estuviera en una misión de verdad con ellos, tan solo imagínense, saltar desde un helicóptero en movimiento, atrapar tipos malos, investigar casos criminales, encontrar bombas ocultas y tener súper artefactos que te ayuden en cada misión, ese es mi sueño, ser Chase el mejor perro del FBI, siempre y cuando pueda ser aquí en Adventure Bay-Su emoción era demasiada, más que cada uno de los cachorros que antes habían hablado.

-Vaya, increíble, eso es súper cool-Dijeron entre voces los cachorro después de escuchar a su amigo.

-Cielos amigo, tu cuando sueñas, sueñas en grande-Dijo Marshall.

-Gracias, pero creo que a diferencia de ustedes, mi sueño nunca se cumplirá-Su emoción ahora se había vuelto melancolía.

-¿Que porque crees eso?-Pregunto Skye algo sorprendida.

-Es que aquí no hay grandes casos que se deban investigar, como estamos nosotros para resolver los problemas de la gente no hay ningún centro de entrenamiento o cuartel de FBI-Esto lo desalentó, al pensar que este era el único sueño que no podía cumplirse a diferencia de los demás.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe, tal vez algún día de estos te puede llegar la oportunidad de unirte a ellos, solo ten fe Chase-Skye habló para tratar de consolar al cachorro que amaba en secreto.

Así es, ella también quería tener algo con Chase, pero a diferencia de él, ella ocultaba mucho mejor sus sentimientos de los demás, aparte de que ella tenía miedo de dar el primer paso y declarársele, pero sabía que él era el indicado para cumplir su sueño, él era quien la hacía feliz, quién se preocupaba más por ella y quien también la amaba como ningún otro.

-Muchas gracias Skye-Agradeció Chase.

-Haaaa -Bostezo el pequeño Bulldog muy agotado-Bueno chicos, sus sueños son geniales, más el tuyo Chase, pero creo que ya es hora de dormir.

-Jajaja, tienes razón amigo ya es muy noche y apuesto a que mañana habrá varias emergencias que necesitaran de los Paw Patrol-Concluyo Rocky.

-Bueno, amigos que tengan buenas noches-Dijo Chase una vez que todos acordaron que era hora de dormir.

Una vez consumida la última chispa de la fogata y de que Marshall y Rubble se aseguraran de que esta estuviese apagada, todos los cachorros se fueron a sus sacos de dormir, Chase se a seguro de dormir lo más cerca posible de Skye sin molestarla, pero a ella nunca le molestaría Chase, ni aún en sus más locos sueños.

Los cachorro se quedaron profundamente dormidos, soñando cada uno en lo que querían en su futuro, pero a Chase le preocupaba aún más y esto le costó unos momentos de sueño, ya que se quedó despierto durante varios minutos pensando si esto de ser un agente de FBI sería buena idea, ya que había ocurrido un accidente de su pasado que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Ryder, esto involucraba a la agencia, pero él se olvidó de esto y se decidió que sin importar lo que le pase o lo que él sufra, sería uno de los mejores y protegería a cada uno de sus seres queridos, si eso incluye dar hasta la última gota de sangre por ellos.

A veces lo sueños llegan de maneras inesperadas y hay que sacrificar muchas cosas para hacerlos realidad, eso es lo que averiguara Chase al tener una oportunidad única irrepetible, pero esto implicara dejar atrás todo lo que conoce a sus amigos, a su familia, su ciudad natal y al amor de su vida, la tomara para seguir lo que siempre ha soñado u olvidara aquellos sueños con tal de quedarse con sus amigos viendo como ellos cumplen los suyos menos él.

 **Fin del prólogo.**

 **E.J: Bueno chicos y chicas, este es mi primer fic de la Paw Patrol y me gustaría mucho que lo apoyaran con reviews y todo lo demás, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a Otro loco más por ayudarme en una cuantas partes, nos vemos. :D**

 **O.L.M: A mí no me importa si les gusto o no, yo solo quiero droga y uno que otro poni pero eso no importa, vean mi fic "Crossover con Deadpool", que no es cursi como este, BYE MADAFACKERs. PD: Me gustan loas posdatas.**


	2. 1er Día (lunes): El rescate

**E.J: Wazzup familia del fanfiction, aquí Eyiles Jack en otro episodio de este fic que les gustó mucho y eso que somos pocos :D.**

 **O.L.M: Ya cierra tu hocico Y CONTINUEMOS c0N 35T3 p1nch3 F1c, DesGraCIADo.**

 **E.J: Leguaje, por favor, de seguro hay niños leyendo esto.**

 **O.L.M: Pues que se vayan A la Mier….**

 **1er Día (lunes): "El rescate"**

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a caer sobre el pequeño pueblo ya que había empezado un nuevo día para todos los habitantes de Adventure Bay, los locales cerrados empezaron a ser abiertos por sus dueños, los primeros autos comenzaban a circular por las calles y gente caminaba en dirección a su trabajo o escuela. Los rayos de luz empezaron a caer sobre el rostro de los cachorros que habían dormido a la intemperie, ellos seguían durmiendo plácidamente en sus bolsas de dormir, cada una con el color que identificaba a cada uno de ellos, pero uno de estos estaba vacío, era un saco color azul fuerte, el dueño de este no era nada más ni nadie menos que el cachorro pastor alemán Chase, quién tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano para salir a correr alrededor del pueblo para luego regresar al puesto de observación y despertar a sus amigos para iniciar sus típicas clases de yoga.

-Ahh…haa…ahh…haa, creo que ya es hora de despertar a los demás-Se dijo a si mismo después de regresar al cuartel, mientras tomaba algunas bocanadas de aire ya que había terminado su diaria rutina de trote.

Chase fue a su casa cachorro, tomo su mochila para sacar su megáfono y fue directo a donde descansaban los demás cachorros.

- _¡DESPIERTEN CACHORROS, HOY NOS ESPERA UN LARGO DÍA!-_ Grito por medio de su micrófono y este funciono de manera muy efectiva, ya que los otros cachorros despertaron de manera alterada y algo asustada-Muy bien chicos, es la hora de iniciar con nuestra clase habitual de yoga, luego podremos ir a jugar o a salir a cualquier misión que aparezca-Ahora sin su megáfono y con una voz más tranquila, dicto en su tono de líder Chase, pero tenía una sonrisa debido a la reacción de sus amigos al ser despertados.

-Oouahhhh, y si mejor nos quedamos a dormir un poco más-Dijo somnoliento el cachorro mixto, Rocky, con un bostezo, mientras trataba de cubrir sus ojos con su almohada del sol.

-Jeje, lo siento amigos pero es necesario, para que nos mantengamos calmados durante los rescates, ahora a levantarse-Respondió Chase.

-Aunque sea unos diez minutos más-Dijo Marshall mientras se acomodaba de nuevo dentro de su saco y cerraba sus ojos para dormir un poco más.

-Vamos chicos, oouahh, no podemos dormir todo el día, creo que es mejor que nos levantemos de una vez-Interrumpió Skye mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus patas delanteras.

-Está bien, pero a la próxima me quedare a dormir unos diez minutos más-Dijo Marshall tratando de levantarse.

-Es lo que siempre dices amigo-Hablo Chase.

Después de esto se soltaron algunas cuantas risas de parte de los demás cachorros, mientras esto pasaba, cierto chico y dueño de los cachorro, se comenzaba a levantar con cansancio, las risas de sus cachorros fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el los escuchara y se levantara a ser la rutina diaria, vestirse, servir el desayuno, reparar cosas dentro del cuartel y estar listo en caso de emergencia, el chico era Ryder, quién se había levantado con su pijama y sus pantuflas típicas.

-Al parecer ya despertaron los cachorros,-Dijo para sí mismo Ryder, mientras tomaba su ropa típica y se vestía-Sera mejor que baje a preparar el desayuno-Una vez arreglado, bajo por el elevador y estando una vez abajo, lleno los platos de sus cachorros con comida para ellos, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, mientras decidió desayunar su cereal a la vez que observaba a sus mascotas hacer sus usuales clases de yoga con el instructor Chase.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de Adventure Bay, se acercaba un auto, pero este era diferente a los demás ya que el conductor que se encontraba tras el volante no era parte de la población de ahí, era un señor que estaba en la edad de los treinta, era robusto con un cuerpo en forma aunque algo descuidado, tenía barba de color castaño con partes blancas en él, vestía con una capucha café, pantalones y zapatos negros, pero lo que más destacaba era lo que tenía en el asiento de pasajero en la parte de atrás, era un chaleco antibalas de color azul negro y una gorra, ambas con el logotipo FBI en letras grandes y blancas.

-Creo que por aquí puedo llegar a Adventure Bay, dicen que es un tranquilo y lindo pueblo, tanto como para tomar mis vacaciones aquí-Dijo para sí mismo el señor mientras veía el camino por el cuál iba manejando.

De regreso al pequeño al puesto de observación, los cachorros estiraban cada parte de ellos, desde sus patas delanteros hasta su cola, la clase de yoga con el instructor Chase seguía en curso, era un hora de estiramientos y después todos volverían a sus tareas laborales o simplemente jugarían por un rato.

-Bien cachorros, ahora quiero que todos se estiren una vez más hacia enfrente-Explico Chase haciendo el ejercicio primero para que los demás vieran como lo tenían que hacer.

-Pss, oye Skye-Susurro Marshall a su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre Marshall?-Pregunto ante la llamada de su amigo, claro respondiéndole con un susurro también.

-¿Por qué siempre en la mañanas Chase parece como si no hubiese dormido nada?, es decir, el parece estar cansado cada vez que hacemos yoga-Cuestiono el pequeño dálmata.

-No lo sé, de hecho ahora que lo mencionas, el siempre parece estar cansado luego de que nosotros despertamos y es el primero en hacerlo, tal vez no duerma bien.

-Puede ser, luego le preguntare.

Nadie sabía de lo que él hacía por las mañanas, es decir que nunca se tomaba las molestias de hablar con sus amigos sobre cómo se levantaba en las mañanas y regresaba justo antes de que ellos se levantaran y supieran sobre su rutina diaria. Unos estiramientos más y la clase había dado por terminada, ahora cada cachorro tomaba rumbo directo al interior del cuartel, en donde estarían sus platos llenos de comida esperándolos dentro. El primero en entrar fue Chase, seguido por Rocky y Zuma, luego Skye y Rubble, y como siempre al último Marshall quién se tropezó con uno de sus juguetes, esto hizo que saliera girando.

-¡CUIDADOOOO!-Grito Marshall advirtiendo a los demás mientras giraba en dirección a sus amigos.

Para cuando se voltearon Rubble y Skye ya era tarde pues ya estaban acompañando al dálmata rodando, Zuma y Rocky trataron de evitar unírseles pero al final terminaron con ellos dejando a Chase al último. Chase al ver esto, de inmediato fue corriendo a toda velocidad pero iba directo a una pared sin salida. De inmediato le llego una idea a la mente, trato de aumentar su velocidad hasta llegar a la pared de la cuál utilizo como apoyo para un salto grande y así evitarlos, esto dio resultados muy perfectos, ya que sin darse cuenta había logrado un backflip perfecto, tanto como los que hacia Skye, después de esto se pudo escuchar como los demás cachorros chocaban contra la pared.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto un poco preocupado Chase, esto ya que era habitual.

-Creo que sí, lo único que me duele es la autoestima-Dijo Zuma en tono bromista con Marshall sobre él.

Esto provoca risas entre todos, pero el repentino ruido hizo que su dueño Ryder bajara a ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

-¿Están todos ustedes bien?-Pregunto Ryder después de bajar del elevador.

-Sí, solo fui yo que me tropecé con un juguete, y en mi caída salí rodando y accidentalmente me lleve a todos los cachorros menos a Chase-El cachorro dálmata estaba algo apenado por su accidente.

-Bueno, si no hay heridos creo que no fue ningún accidente-Ryder ahora tenía una sonrisa ya que esto era habitual en ellos, tanto que no le sorprendió mucho esto.

-Gracias Ryder-Agradeció más calmado Marshall pero ahora llevaba su mirada a Chase, pero con cara de sorpresa-Pero Chase, quién y cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso, fue bastante genial.

-Si Chase, desde cuando sabes hacer esos increíbles trucos-Intervino Rocky con asombro

-¿Qué, el salto de hace rato?, no fue nada, de hecho, que yo recuerde nadie me lo enseño, siempre lo he sabido hacer jeje, creo-Chase, al igual que los demás, estaba impactado por su acto.

-¿Cómo que nadie te lo enseño?-Ahora hablaba Skye-Chase hiciste un backflip perfecto, creo que hasta mejor que los míos, ese truco me llevo a mí semanas lograrlo y tú lo hiciste en cuestión de segundos.

-¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta de eso, pensé que solo había dado un salto normal-Era más que increíble, ni siquiera Chase sabía lo que había logrado.

-Jajaja, creo que eso lo debes incluir en las próximas clases-Bromeo Rubble ante la situación, esto hizo que la risa se propagara una vez más aunque sea por unos segundos más.

-Jaja, bueno cachorros, será mejor que desayunen, algo me dice que hoy tendremos un día pesado-Dijo Ryder mientras dejaba a los cachorros, ya que él iría a darle mantenimiento a su todoterreno.

Puede que él no haya visto el espectáculo, pero sabía que los cachorros no estaban exagerando ante tal hazaña de su líder, desde el momento que Ryder lo adoptó, supo desde ahí que él tenía algo que los demás no, era algo un tanto más particular que los otros pero no sabía que, hasta llegar a su casa se dio cuenta, pues Chase ya estaba muy entrenado, sabía algunos trucos básicos y esto sin la necesidad de un entrenador, sus reflejos eran buenos ya que reaccionaba instantáneamente ante cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, era bastante activo y muy listo para ser un cachorro de 3 meses de nacido, edad a la que fue adoptado, era veloz y con gran olfato, valiente y tenaz como un cazador, de ahí su nombre, al principio Ryder se sorprendió con esto, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se estaba convenciendo de que esto era normal para su raza, ya que de por sí los pastores alemanes están clasificados como uno de los más listos, vaya error en el que él estaba, ya que ni los mejores pastores hacían eso a su edad.

Mientras tanto, cerca del ayuntamiento de Adventure Bay, aquel agente del FBI ya había logrado llegar a su destino, ahora lo único que le faltaba era encontrar un buen hotel donde hospedarse y pasar sus vacaciones sin ninguna interrupción de parte del gobierno, todo estaba tranquilo, manejaba sin ninguna distracción, hasta que llegó el momento de detener su auto por la luz roja del semáforo, mientras esperaba no pudo evitar notar, a lo lejos el, mirador de Paw Patrol, claro sin que él supiera tan solo de la existencia de este grupo de cachorros, pasaron unos segundos más hasta que la luz se volviera verde y este avanzo, en ese mismo momento otro auto iba pasando por la misma calle, sin darse cuenta de que ya no le tocaba avanzar puesto que su luz estaba en rojo, pero el irresponsable de conductor estaba hablando por su teléfono, esto ocasiono un choque entre los dos vehículos, para empeorar el daño este logro volcar un tercer vehículo que estaba del lado contrario del auto del agente, este era el de una mujer y su hija con dirección a su escuela. Los autos terminaron en posición peligrosa y arriesgada como para que los transeúntes los ayudaran, la alcaldesa Goodway había observada el choque y desde el su oficina dentro de la alcaldía, estaba nerviosa y asustada por el estado de los conductores, pero sabía bien a quién tenía que llamar para cualquier emergencia, así que saco su teléfono y marco a Ryder.

En el mirador, los cachorros devoraban lo último de comida dentro de sus platos, después de eso irían a hacer otra cosa como jugar un rato, ayudar a alguien del pueblo o solo hacer revisión de sus vehículos. Por otro lado Ryder solo estaba en la cima del mirador, jugando con su comunicador, pero su entretenida partida fue interrumpida cuando una llamada entro, esto le llamo la atención y decidió contestarla, como de costumbre aquella era de la alcaldesa y este al aceptar su llamada pudo ver como ella estaba con una cara de terror absoluto.

-Hola alcaldesa Goodway, déjeme adivinar, ¿Chickaletta quedó atrapada en algún lugar, de nuevo?-Pregunto con algo calmado esperando la respuesta y cuando la escucho no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-No Ryder, ha ocurrido un choque cerca de la alcaldía, hay tres autos involucrados y temo por la vida de los pasajeros-En este punto, la alcaldesa volteo su cámara directo al accidente para que el chico viera la gravedad de este-Ya llame a la estación de bomberos, pero me preocupa que llegan tarde.

-¡Cielos!-Exclamo muy preocupado-Tranquilícese alcaldesa, iremos lo más rápido posible-Corto la llamada para llamar a sus cachorros.

Ryder este nervioso y preocupada, demasiado, este era un caso realmente grave y nuevo para él y la Paw Patrol en general, ahora esto iría en serio y necesitaba que todos sus cachorros, o los que escogería, dieran su 110 por ciento. Una vez que los cachorros ya estaban en lo más alto, salieron del elevador como de costumbre.

-Paw Patrol listos, jefe Ryder señor-Dijo como siempre Chase su tono de líder, pero este se fue al ver como el chico los miraba preocupado, mucho más de lo normal.

-Cachorros, tenemos un problema muy grave y esta vez necesito que todos den lo máximo de ustedes-Dijo muy nervioso, mientras en la pantalla grande aparecía la emergencia-Un auto se pasó la luz roja y este choco con un auto y eso no es todo, el auto de alado también fue empujado, necesitare a Chase para este caso-Ahora en la pantalla aparecía un icono con una estrella-Con tu grúa sacaras los autos de ahí y con tus habilidades ayudaras a salvar a los pasajeros de los autos, también necesitare a Marshall-Su icono había aparecido-Necesitare que trabajes doble esta vez, utiliza tu mochila de bombero para apagar cualquier fuego que se presente antes de que empeore, llévate tu ambulancia y tu equipo médico por si hay algún lesionado, ahora vámonos de inmediato-Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo y tirarse por el tubo de bomberos directo a su todoterreno, este era una emergencia real, la primera, era por esto que Ryder actuaba de esta manera rápida, tan rápida que ni siquiera dejo decir a los cachorros sus frases típicas antes de salir a la ayuda.

Todos los cachorros estaban preocupados, ansiosos y nerviosos por esta emergencia y sobre todo por la forma de actuar poco común de Ryder, pero era obvio que estuviera así, era algo grave y tenían que actuar rápido para evitar que las cosas se pongan peor. Al igual que él, los cachorros actuaron de manera rápida y bajaron por el tobogán con los mismos nervios, era algo nuevo y muy peligroso.

-Suena peligroso-Dijo Rocky tratando de evitar el silencio-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Yo solo espero que nadie salga herido y que todos salgan vivos-Añadió Skye-En especial Chase-Esto último lo dijo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos.

De ahí, ya un vez estando en sus vehículos, Chase, Marshall y Ryder fueron directo al accidente a toda velocidad debido a la urgencia, fue cuestión de segundos para finalmente llegar al lugar de los hechos, lograron apreciar como los autos estaban colocados peligrosamente uno encima de otro, dos de los conductores estaban inconscientes y heridos, uno de ellos era el oficial, mientras que la madre y su pequeña pedían a gritos ser rescatados, el lugar olía a gasolina y a humo debido a los líquidos que derramaban los autos y el hidrogeno de carbono que desprendían sus motores, si no fuese poco el olor a gasolina, debido a un derrame de combustible de los autos y una pequeña chispa que se estaba generando logro unas cuantas llamas que poco fueron propagándose alrededor.

El incendio repentino tomo por sorpresa al joven y a los dos cachorros que lo acompañaban, ahora la urgencia de rescata había aumentado, tenían que movilizarse rápido.

-¡Rápido!, Marshall, trata de apagar el fuego-Ordeno Ryder al pequeño dálmata.

-Entendido, guau guau, cañón de agua-Ladro y de su mochila de cachorro salió un pequeño cañón que empezó a soltar a chorros agua directo al incendio, pero esto no fue posible ya que el fuego seguía esparciéndose-Lo siento Ryder, pero no voy a poder apagar sin una cantidad de agua más grande.

-Sigue intentando Marshall, llamare a Rocky para que traiga cubetas para llenarlas con agua-Dijo Ryder sacando su comunicador, pero antes de hacer la llamada, el cachorro de pastor de alemán lo detuvo.

-Pero Ryder, ¿Qué pasara si no llega a tiempo?, necesitamos sacar a esas personas de inmediato-Ordeno Chase bastante serio, a la vez que preocupado y asustado, con la voz un poco en alto.

-Lo se Chase, pero las llamas están demasiado altas como para hacer un rescate sin el equipo ideal, lo único que podemos hacer es ganar tiempo hasta que vengan los bomberos-Al término de esta conversación Ryder siguió con su acto de llamar apoyo.

-Rocky, una chispa inicio un incendió y necesitare que vengas con cubos llenos de agua-Llamo Ryder al cachorro mixto.

-Entendido, verde es mi color-Respondió y fue cortada la llamada.

-No aguantaran demasiado, el fuego puede controlarse pero el humo dentro de los automóviles, puede dañar a los pasajeros-Susurro para sí mismo Chase mientras trataba de formar un plan de rescata, por sí mismo, dentro de su cabeza-Creo que tengo una idea.

Después de terminar de armar su plan, Chase se acercó corriendo a Marshall.

-Marshall, usa tu cañón para mojarme-Ordeno Chase a su amigo.

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?, ya no me queda mucha agua y además Ryder ordeno que hiciéramos todo lo posible para ganar tiempo-Pregunto algo confundido.

-Tú hazlo, tengo un plan, por favor.

-Está bien, solo espero que tu plan tenga éxito-Marshall dejo de echar agua a los autos y dirigió su cañón directo a Chase, con lo poco de agua que le quedaba, mojo al pastor alemán de la cabeza hasta su cola.

-Gracias, deséame suerte.

-¿Suerte, para qué?-Pregunto una vez más.

Sin ninguna respuesta, Chase salto directo a las llamas, gracias a que su pelaje estaba empapado este sirvió como aislante para que el calor no quemara la piel ni el pelaje del joven cachorro, pero tendría que actuar deprisa ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el agua de su pelaje se evaporara y se secara su piel.

-¡CHASE!-Grito sorprendido y atónito para luego llamar a su dueño-RYDER.

-Que sucede Marshall-Pregunto algo asustado.

-Chase salto dentro del fuego.

-¡ ¿Qué?!-Esta noticia lo impacto, tanto que fue corriendo hasta cerca de las llamas o hasta donde pudo –Rayos, el fuego aumento de tamaño, ¡CHASE REGRESA!-Llamo, pero no escucho nada, ni siquiera podía ver ya que el humo era muy denso.

Dentro de este, estaba Chase quién trataba de abrir la puerta del auto de la madre con su hija, la madre había logrado salvar a su hija, pero ella estaba algo herida por el impacto.

-Tranquilas, las sacare de ahí-Hablo Chase desde fuera mientras se asomaba por una ventana viendo a la niña asustada y al madre agonizando, el humo, como lo predijo, estaba aumentado y hacia más difícil respirar.

Volteo para todos los lados y logro encontrar, en la parte de atrás de pasajeros, una ventana rotada a un solo golpe de romperse, se acercó a esta y de un salto, con toda su fuerza rompió la ventana con su cabeza protegida por su gorro de policía, alguno cristales rosaron su piel haciendo algunos rasguños leves, pero se podía notar como la sangre brotaba de sus heridas.

-Ya estoy aquí, tranquilícense las salvare o dejo de llamarme Chase-Se acercó primero a la niña y le saco el cinturón de seguridad con su boca.

Para su suerte, la pequeña tenía alrededor de cuatro años y pesaba lo suficiente para que Chase la llevara en su lomo sin mucho esfuerzo. La llevo directo a la ventana rotada y con mucho cuidado, sin que los cristales los tocaran, saco a la niña y la llevo a un lugar donde las llamas no la alcanzaran.

-Descuida, ahora iré por tu mami, quédate aquí-Dijo Chase a la pequeña y se fue al de regreso al auto.

-Gracias-Dijo la niña antes de que este se fuera.

-Descuida, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudar-Contesto.

Una vez que este regresara al auto entro por la misma ventana y observo a la mujer a punto de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, logro quitarle el cinturón pero ahora tenía que pensar en cómo la sacaría, ya que era más grande que la niña y su peso iría a ser mayor.

-Piensa Chase piensa-Se dijo a si mismo buscando una manera de salir, hasta que una idea salió de su cabeza. Salió del auto nuevamente y con ayuda de su mochila saco su red la cual se pegó a la puerta en donde se encontraba, con un pequeño tirón y gracias a que estaba dañada por la colisión, esta se abrió. Apoyo el cuerpo de la mujer a punto de caer inconsciente, sobre su lomo al igual que la niña, le costó un poco más pero logro llevarla junto a su hija.

-Dos menos, faltan dos-Dijo una vez asegurado de que ambas estuvieran bien y a salvo.

Fuera de las peligrosas llamas Ryder se encontraba muy asustado y preocupado por el estado de Chase, Rocky ya había llegado con más de diez cubetas, todas llenas de agua preparadas para ser vaciadas.

-¿Qué ocurre Ryder?-Pregunto el cachorro mixto.

-Es Chase, desobedeció mis órdenes y salto dentro de las llamas y ahora no se nada sobre él, temo sobre su salud.

-¿Chase desobedeció ordenes?, pero eso es imposible, él siempre te obedece y consultaría contigo antes de actuar.

-Eso lo sé, su actitud me sorprendió, nunca me hubiese imaginado que haría algo tan riesgoso, es como si algo dentro de él hubiese cambiado, pero de momento hay que controlar el fuego y rezar por que él se encuentre bien.

-Es Chase, estará bien, además si eso tuvo una buena excusa para hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, gracias Rocky.

De regreso con el cachorro pastor alemán, quién exitosamente había rescatado al conductor responsable de esta catástrofe, ya que el impacto había arrancado la puerta del coche y solo era cuestión de quitarle el cinturón y llevarlo a la zona segura. Junto a la madre y la hija, Chase coloco a un lado al señor, quién tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sangre cayendo de esta.

-Bien, solo me queda uno-El festejo le duro poco al cachorro ya que se dio cuenta que las llamas aumentaron mucho más y que su pelaje ya no estaba húmedo, todo el agua alrededor de su cuerpo se había evaporado y su piel se había secado dejándolo sin protección al calor-Tendré que darme prisa, ya casi no tengo tiempo-Dijo al notar lo que estaba pasando.

El reloj estaba en contra suya y le quedaba poco, la situación se había tornado riesgosa, los rasguños de los cristales, hechos por el rescate de madre e hija, no se sentían en absoluto debido a la nueva sensación que sentía dentro suyo, esa sensación era adrenalina pura, era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, sus músculos estaban tensados, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, las ganas de llenar sus pulmones con aire había crecido y sus sentidos e instintos estaban más que alertas, era algo nuevo.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego con el último conductor, este iría a ser más difícil ya que no había ninguna manera de entrar, las puertas estaban cerradas, ni siquiera las ventanas estaban lo bastante rotas como para romperlas y entrar por una de ellas y el tanque de gasolina se vaciaba y este líquido recorría por toda la acera a unos centímetros de tocar el fuego y hacer explosión, el tiempo ya no existía, era ahora o nunca.

Chase se asomó por la ventana y logro ver como el conductor estaba inconsciente pero se notaba como se movía al tal punto de casi lograr volver a la realidad y al peligro en el que estaba metido. Ignorando por completo las cosas del FBI, en los asientos, aprovecho el hecho de que estaba despertando para empezar a ladrar y logar que este se levantara deprisa. Varios ladridos después no dieron resultado, siempre se notaba que estaba a punto de darse cuenta y salir por su cuenta, pero no pasó nada, Chase trato con más fuerzas y con la boca muy seca, prácticamente por sacando la lengua por el calor que iba peligrosamente en aumento.

-Vamos señor, despierte-Dijo al notar sus intentos fallidos-¡DESPIERTE!-Grito y como si fuera una mala roma del destino, este grito algo apagado, dio más resultado que sus diez o quince ladridos lo más fuerte que le permitía su garganta.

-Que paso, ¿por qué hay tanto fuego?-Pregunto el agente, despertando poco con sus ojos abriéndose con dificultad, hasta que se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba metido.

-Hubo un accidente de carros, usted está en peligro y necesita bajar lo más rápido de ahí-Ordeno Chase muy preocupado al ver como el combustible poco a poco alcanzaba las llamas.

Sin nada que decir, este tipo le hizo caso al cachorro y abrió la puerta al lado suyo, pero un pequeño problema lo detuvo, su cinturón de seguridad, que recientemente le había salvado la vida, irónicamente está apunto de quitársela, ya que esta se había atorado y era imposible sacarla.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Pregunto el cachorro al ver que el sujeto jalaba con todas sus fuerzas su cinturón sin lograr irse.

-Mi cinturón se trabo, no puedo salir-Contesto.

Como era de esperarse, Chase subió y se colocó al lado de él, solo para ayudarlo a zafarse más rápido, sujetó con su mandíbula un lado del cinturón y junto al agente jalaron con todas sus fuerzas solo para obtener el mismo resultado, nada.

-Es inútil, mejor vete de aquí, yo ya estoy condenado, vete mientras aún tengas salida-Se dio por vencido.

-Nada de eso, soy un paw patrol y mi deber como tal es ayudar a todo aquel que me necesite, no me importa si la situación es peligrosa yo seguiré ayudando, no me rendiré aunque usted ya lo haya hecho, lo sacara de aquí a como dé lugar y si hace falta moriré en el intento-Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que volviese a intentar sacar el cinturón y rescatarlo.

Esas palabras tocaron algo dentro de aquel agente, dentro de él algo le decía que ese simple cachorro tenía más valentía que diez hombres adultos juntos, aquella cría de pastor alemán había nacido para esto, era como si ya estuviese integrado a su ADN, nunca antes en toda su larga experiencia había visto algo como esto y si ya era su hora de morir, estaría agradecido por ver esto.

-¿Dime cachorrito cómo te llamas?-Pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Chase señor.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Chase.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro…

 **O.L.M: Fin, todos se murieron, un meteorito cayo y ningún cabrón sobrevivió, nos vemos.**

 **E.J: Perate, todavía falta.**

 **O.L.M: DIJE QUE FIN, BYE BYE.**

 **E.J: Bueno gente, como podrán darse cuenta este fic va tener capítulos del día de la semana ya que mi idea es que dure 7 capítulos, 8 a lo mucho, espero que sean lo suficiente para que se desarrolle la historia. También les diré la razón de porqué tarde en subirlo, la principal es la falta de inspiración, algunas partes de este capítulo las tuve que hacer un poco a la fuerza y lo peor de todo es que otro loco mas no me ayuda en nada ¬¬, ya que yo escribo y el me da ideas.**

 **O.L.M: Tú fuiste quien me llamó, así que no es mi culpa y no solo hago eso… también estoy para joderte la existencia jhicdnsinuwevy.**

 **E.J: Otra razón fue porque tengo una idea grande dentro de mi cabeza y me cuesta mucho meterlo en sol capítulos, y vuelvo a aclarar que OTRO LOCO MÁS no me ayudaba mucho, las ideas que tiene son geniales, lo admito, pero siempre me anda jodiendo, fucking troll.**

 **O.L.M: JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.**

 **E.J: Pero bueno, intentaremos trabajar más rápido, comenten eso nos ayudaría mucho y también visiten nuestro otros fics si quieren :), adiós.**

 **O.L.M: Antes que nada les tengo una pregunta, ¿Ustedes creen o prefieren que Chase se vaya?**

 **E.J: ¡NO DES SPOILERS!**

 **O.L.M: No es spoiler, es una pregunta, un spoiler es decir que CHASE VA A…**


	3. 2do Día (martes): Despertando

**O.L.M: Cabe aclarar que este men me tiene trabajando contra mi propia voluntad. HELPH ME**

 **E.J: No seas llorón ¬¬. Wazzup familia del fanfiction, perdón por el retraso, pero entre que Otro loco más tiene otros trabajos y yo estoy haciendo la imagen de portada para el fic, nos cuesta trabajar, además que he ido de escuela a escuela, buscando una buena, pero ustedes no vienen a escuchar la historia de mi vida, vienen a leer, así que sin más interrupciones, los dejo y que lo disfruten.**

 **O.L.M. ¿QUIEREN SPOILER?, pu35 r35u1t4 qu3…**

 **E.J: ¡CALLA!**

 **2do Día (Martes): "Despertando"**

El silencio invadía, todo era oscuro y no se podía ver nada, ni con el olfato más desarrollado pudo detectar presencia de alguien, no escuchaba, ni siquiera sentía el suelo en el que estaba acostado, estaba solo en una inmensa nada.

-Hola, hay alguien-Pregunto asustado y con las orejas abajo, el pequeño Chase.

Lo último que recuerda fue el estar al lado de aquel tipo, las llamas se propagaban y el oxígeno era muy escaso y después nada, ¿estaba muerto acaso?, ¿qué paso?, ¿en dónde estaban Ryder y los demás?, Chase trato de hacer memoria y recordar lo último que paso, pero por más que intentaba, más le dolía la cabeza. Aquel era un dolor fuerte y agudo que aturdía todo su cuerpo, era tan fuerte que no podía contener las ganas de gritar y suplicar que se detuviera, sintió como un enorme peso estaba encima suyo, cerro sus ojos mientras estos derramaban gotas de agua que poco a poco tornaban a un color carmesí, algo dentro de él le estaba destrozando los huesos rompiéndolos en pedazos pequeños, pero de repente sintió un calor que hizo que se calmara, era un calor agradable y confortante que pasaba por su frente hasta sus mejillas, el dolor empezó a desaparecer y su cuerpo poco a poco volvía a la normalidad mientras sentía aquel calor, de repente una luz apareció encima suyo, una luz blanca y muy brillante que hacia segar sus ojos marrones, era tanta aquella luz que cerró los ojos y fue ahí donde despertó.

En una cama de veterinaria se encontraba el cuerpo de Chase conectado a una mascarilla de oxígeno y otros aparatos, junto a él descansaba Skye, quién se había quedado dormida encima suyo, al lado de la cama estaba Ryder durmiendo en un silla a unos centímetros, acostado con los brazos cruzados.

El pequeño pastor alemán poco abrió los ojos y lo primero que diviso fue a la pequeña cockapoo durmiendo, volteo su cabeza y se encontró a su dueño a unos centímetros de él. Se dio cuenta de la mascarilla en su nariz y decidió quitársela, no había sentido que se quedara más tiempo con ella, sus pulmones habían logrado volver a la normalidad y su cuerpo había eliminado todas las toxinas que respiró en el incendio, respiraba como si nada malo hubiese pasado, en ese momento fue en el que recordó lo sucedido, era más que obvio que se encontraba en la clínica de Katie, pero no sabía él porque estaba en ella, por más que hiciese memoria no recordaba nada, si quería respuestas este era el momento.

Con algo de delicadeza, muy despacio y susurrante decidió mover a la pequeña cachorra mientras la llamaba por su nombre con la intención de no despertar a su dueño Ryder, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que ella se diera cuenta.

-Psss, Skye, despierta-Susurraba mientras movía el cuerpo de ella con una de sus patas de manera cuidadosa.

Skye poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con algo de dificultad, pero al ver a Chase despierto, todo el cansancio y somnolencia que ella sentía se esfumo por completo, al ver al pequeño pastor alemán se emocionó tanto que se abalanzo con cuidado sobre, rodeándolo con sus patas delanteras y llorando en un hombro suyo.

-Chase, estas despierto-Dijo después de arrojarse junto a él con una cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos y una voz feliz y emocionada.

-Gracias, ¿pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?-Chase estaba alterado por el hecho de haber despertado en el hospital, sin ningún recuerdo aparente, no sabía si había dormido durante horas, días o semanas y eso era lo que le preocupaba más.

-Eso es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Llegue aquí hace un par de horas cuando me entere de que estabas internado, vine con los demás cachorros pero ellos se fueron por órdenes de Ryder, pero yo decidí e insistí en quedarme junto a ti y Ryder.

-¿Entonces cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el accidente?

-Has estado durmiendo durante todo un día, ahora mismo son las 9:30 de la noche, pero me alegra que hayas despertado.

-¿Porque?

-Me preocupe mucho, pensé que te habíamos perdido, que ya nunca más te iría a ver en mi vida, pero que por lo menos salvaste la vida de cuatro personas antes de irte y que con eso descansarías en paz, pero ahora que despertaste me da gusto saber que estas bien-La sonrisa de Skye escapo junto con unas lágrimas más.

-Gracias, yo también me preocupe mucho al creer que ya no te volvería a ver más, ni a Ryder o a los chicos, incluso llegar a pensar que estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente-Los ojos del pequeño pastor estaban recordando el miedo y el dolor que estaba pasando en su sueño, o mejor dicho la pesadilla, esto lo hacía temblar y que un frío tremendo le recorría por la espina.

-Chase, ¿estas bién?-Pregunto al ver al verlo actuar de esta manera.

-Es que tuvo en sueño en el que estaba solo, no había nadie y todo estaba oscuro, de repente un enorme peso estaba encima de mí, como si una pared hubiese caído y no podía respirar, de repente esa sensación de falta de aire cambió a algo peor, sentí como algo me perforaba la cabeza y mis huesos se rompían poco a poco, creía que algo malo estaba pasando, pero todo ese dolor seso cuando algo cálido y confortante empezó a tocar mi frente y bajar por mi mejilla y repetía esa sensación una y otra vez, cada caricia era más suave y tranquilizante que la otra que ya no hubo dolor, hasta que desperté y te encontré a mi lado, eso me hace sentir mejor-Dijo Chase.

-Bueno Chase, creo que esa fui yo-Skye estaba preocupada por este dolor del chico que amaba, pero sabía que tenía que ser cierto por lo que ella hizo-Antes de quedarme dormida, estaba pensando en ti, te movías y te quejabas mucho, como si estuvieras sufriendo y no podía dormir al verte en ese estado, me sentí mal y fue ahí donde empecé a acariciar tu cabeza, para que te sintieras mejor, luego dejaste de moverte y me quede dormida a tu lado-Explico los suceso que había estado haciendo Chase inconsciente.

-Te lo agradezco, si no hubieras hecho eso jamás se había detenido ese dolor-Agradeció mientras la tomaba por sorpresa solo para abrazarla.

-Siempre estará para ti cuando quieres Chase-Respondió mientras le devolvía el aquel abrazo, ambos estaban sonrojados pero no se daban cuenta de esto, hasta que se separaron y se vieron el color rojo del otro, de inmediato voltearon la vista al lado contrario con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros rojos.

El ruido había despertado a Ryder quién los había visto durante toda su habla sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado Chase-Se dio a notar Ryder con su sonrisa tranquila de siempre.

Los dos cachorros ahora se habían colorado más, pero estaba vez por vergüenza de que alguien hubiera visto su muestra de afecto, claro no habían sido muy explícitos pero con tan solo imaginar la mirada del chico viéndolos, los hacían ponerse más nerviosos.

-Jejeje, no se preocupen cachorros, no vi mucho-Sonrío al ver la reacción de los dos al recordar que no estaban solos, pero las risas cesaron cuando Ryder puso un tono más serio-Pero ahora tengo que hablar a solas con Chase, Skye ¿puedes esperar afuera de la habitación mientras hablamos en privado?-Pidio.

-Entendido Ryder, los estaré esperando-Skye obedeció y dejo la sala, no sin antes darle una última mirada reconfortante a Chase e irse del lugar.

-¿De qué quiere hablar?, Ryder señor-Pregunto el pastor alemán una vez estando solos y mostrando como siempre su respeto a su dueño.

-Quiero hablar de ayer, acerca de tu comportamiento-Dijo Ryder, mientras Chase sabía por dónde venía todo esto-A pesar de que tus actos fueron heroicos, tienes que saber que tenemos un límite entre lo que podemos hacer para ayudar a las personas.

-Y qué querías que hiciera, ¿dejarlos morir entre las llamas?

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso, estoy orgulloso de que hayas rescatado a todos, pero siempre tienes que ser más precavido y no actuar solo por hacerlo, además ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu plan no hubiese salido bien?, tú no eres así.

-Lo lamento Ryder, pero algo dentro de mío me decía que tenía que salvarlos, algo despertó en mí y actué sin pensar, no me explico que fue eso, pero no lo pude ignorar, de verdad lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien y ahora eres un héroe.

-Gracias Ryder, estoy ansioso por salir en nuestra próxima misión.

-Creo que eso no va a ser posible durante algunos días, tienes varias heridas y algunas quemaduras, Katie me dijo que no era nada grave, pero tendrás que descansar por un día o dos hasta que tus heridas estén mejor.

Chase se confundió un poco, pero solo basto cambiar su mirada a un espejo cercano, del cual pudo ver su reflejo. En el estaban unas cuantas vendas cubriendo partes del torso, patas y dos en su cara, aparte tenía pocas zonas de pelo quemadas

-No sabía que tenía estas heridas, ni siquiera sentí cuando me corte-Chase estaba algo sorprendido por las vendas que tenían, eran pocas pero se notaban bastante-Ryder, cuando estaba en el fuego, sentí una extraña sensación, fue como si mi cuerpo trabajara a su máxima potencia, fue una sensación increíble.

-Lo que sentiste se llama adrenalina, Chase, es algo que tu cuerpo produce cuando te encuentras en situaciones de peligro o de riesgo, es como una reserva de energía extra.

-¿Porque nunca había sentido esto?, siempre estamos en situaciones arriesgadas.

-Creo que se debe porque este fue un rescate diferente y mucho más complicado del resto.

Antes de que los dos continuaran su charla, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, esto se debía a que Skye había entrado.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero creo que tienes más visitas Chase-Mientras más entraba a la sala Skye, más se escuchaban pasos de más gente, detrás de ella entró Marshall, seguido de Katie, después Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, también estaban Jake y Everest, quienes se habían enterado de los valerosos actos del pequeño pastor alemán.

-Hola amigo como esta, espero que los vendajes estén bien, yo mismos te los puse-Dijo Marshall algo rojo por la presencia de Everest, esto hizo que los cachorros, con excepción de ellos dos, soltaran algunas risas.

-Hermano, sí que eres todo un héroe-Felicito Zuma con su actitud alegre y relajada típica de él.

-Chase, tu eres de verdad un súper cachorro-Alago Rubble.

-También eres algo pesado-Añadió Rocky.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Chase muy confundido.

-Después de que entraras al fuego, minutos después llegaron los bomberos, quienes junto con Marshall, lograron apagarlo, solo fue cuestión de segundos para encontrar a la víctimas y a ti en el lugar, estabas desmayado junto a un señor extraño, al que nunca había visto cerca de por aquí, pero ya que Marshall estaba ocupado con las personas que salvaste, tuve que ayudarlo cargándote a su ambulancia, después de eso Katie y Marshall te ayudaron, Ryder nos dijo que nos fuéramos a descansar mientras él te vigilaba, pero como Skye insistió en quedarse junto contigo-Comento los hechos Rocky después de lograr cesar las llamas.

-Todos nos preocupamos por ti amigo-Intervino Marshall

-Sí, pero cierta cachorrita de nombre Skye era la que más preocupada estaba por ti-Añadió Rubble dándole cierta mirada picarona a ella, quien se volvió a sonrojar, pero ahora estaba lanzándole una mirada molesta y asesina al pequeño bulldog, quien solo se estremeció al ver eso.

-Cuando Jake y yo nos enteramos de que estabas en el hospital, de inmediato decidimos bajar de la montaña para ver como estabas-Everest ahora estaba explicando el cómo habían llegado-Y te trajimos un pequeño obsequio.

De repente Jake saco de tras de su espalda una flores y unos chocolates.

-Para ti amigo, de parte mío y de Everest-Dijo Jake acercado sus obsequios a Chase.

-Gracias Jake, pero soy alérgico a las flo…ahh-ahh-ahh-AHH-CHOO-De repente Chase soltó estornudo tan fuerte, que hizo que todos los pétalos de flores salieran dispersados por toda el lugar, esto hizo que todos sacaran una cuantas carcajadas.

-Jajajaja, jaa, bueno chicos, la hora de las visitas a terminado, Chase tiene que descansar, así mañana podre darlo de alta y volverá al observador, siempre y cuando no haga ningún rescate o misión por otro día-Interrumpió Katie.

Sin nada más que decir todos fueron, abandonando y despidiéndose de Chase, deseándole lo mejor, incluso se estaba retirando Ryder, ya que había estado en ese lugar todo el día pero ahora necesitaba descansar en un lugar más cómodo que una simple silla de madre, todos se retiraron menos Skye, quién fue detenida por la voz de Chase.

-Espera Skye-Dijo Chase

-¿Que sucede?-Respondió Skye ahí parada observándolo.

-Tú no te vayas por favor, no quiero volver a tener una pesadilla como la que tuve y que tú no estés ahí, por favor quédate-Pidió Chase con algo de temor por recordar ese sueño cruel.

-Está bien Chase-Acepto poniendo una mirada feliz que hacía que Chase se tranquilizara.

Ella subió a la cama y se colocó a un lado del pastor alemán, colocándose en la misma posición de hace unos minutos, ella sobre Chase pero ahora él la estaba rodeando con una de sus patas en posición de abrazo, finalmente ambos quedaron dormidos y Chase ya no tuvo otra pesadilla.

-Buenas noches Chase-Deseo Skye cerrando sus ojos

-Descansa Skye-Respondió acomodándose para dormir otra vez.

Y así ambos se quedaron durmiendo, uno cerca del otro, hasta despertar por la mañana. Mientras esto sucedía en la veterinaria, en el hospital para humanos, aquel señor que Chase había salvado, sin saber que era del FBI, aquel tipo estaba sentado en una cama, viendo directamente a la ventana, el tipo tenía una venda rodeando toda su frente, algunos vendajes en su brazo y varias tiradas de algodón pegadas a su cuerpo.

Aquel señor había despertado de su sueño hace ya varios minutos y desde que se despertó no podía dejar de pensar en aquel pequeño can que lo había rescatado, se había enterado que él había sobrevivido, pero que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida joven por la de un señor mayor. Dejo de pensar por unos segundos, debido a que su estado no era tan grave como para cambiar su ropa normal a una de hospital, este la conservo, y de su pantalón saco un teléfono móvil y marco al primer número que tenía en sus contactos, comenzó su llamada.

-Hola, soy Kyle-Dijo mostrando su verdadero nombre.

-Que tal Kyle, ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones?-Pregunto una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Te diré que a pesar de toda la gente que me quiere matar, no lo ha logrado, puedes decir que estoy vivo y eso ya es algo, pero no importa, creo que encontré al cachorro ideal para iniciar la iniciativa SDP-Conto Kyle.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?, los de arriba no creen que sea buena idea dar tantos recursos a un montón de perros.

-Confía en mí, esto no será un error, diles que la iniciativa SDP va a estar en curso en breves, solo tengo que convencer al cachorro de unírsenos-Respondió antes de colgar y guardar su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Después de la llamada, Kyle volvió a ver por la ventana para aclarar sus ideas y pensamientos.

-Este proyecto dará resultados, se lo que lo darán, tienen que hacerlo para que sean nuestro triunfo para la batalla que se aproxima-Pensó sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

 **E.J: Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, lamento si fue poco para todo el tiempo que tarde en subirlo, pero espero que fuese de su agrado, también quiero agradecer a Otro loco más, quien es la persona con la que estoy haciendo esta historia.**

 **O.T.M: CáLlaTe de Una JodIDA VEz, yo me voy a drogar con mis HIERBABUENA a alucinar unicornios, ChauBAynoSVEMos.**

 **E.J: ¬¬, como sea. ¿Cuál será la iniciativa SDP?, ¿De cuál batalla hablaba?, ¿Por qué Otro loco mas siempre esta drogo?, esto se va a poner interesante, no olviden comentar. Bye Bye**


	4. 3er Día (Miércoles): Sorpresas

**E.J: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack con otro capítulo de este fic que espero que les esté gustando y digo espere ya que este capítulo lo escribo luego de haber terminado el otro.**

 **O.L.M: Shut up BITCH,** **deja que las** **LADIES AND MADAFACKARS lean.**

 **E.J: Bueno pero no te enojes, a veces me das miedo.**

 **O.L.M: :) :) :) :).**

 **E.J: Como no tengo nada más que decir y tengo miedo que me maten o violen, continuemos con la historia, que la disfruten.**

 **3er Día (Miércoles): "Sorpresas buenas y malas"**

Otro día había pasado en Bahía Aventura, el cielo volvía a verse despejado y el sol alumbraba en un amanecer hermoso, y en un clínica un pequeño pastor alemán salía de esta con mucha energía y deseos de volver a su hogar junto a sus amigos, debido a su incapacidad y por las vendas y gasas que lo cubrían, no pudo ser capaz de realizar su actividad de trote de cada mañana, aparte de que era bastante factible que no lo pudiera hacer por uno o dos días más, pero ahora lo que le importaba era salir para aunque sea estirar las patas que estaban algo entumecidas por su inactividad. Después de que él saliera, Skye lo siguió con algo de retraso, era costumbre que Chase fuese mañanero y que ella junto con los otros durmiera unos minutos más.

-Veo que ya estas mucho mejor-Dijo la cachorrita después de salir de la clínica con una sonrisa en ella.

-Sí, ya lo estoy y se siente bien mover las patas después de estar dormido por un más de un día, me muero de ganas por hacer alguna actividad o jugar a algo-Respondió Chase.

-Jeje, me da gusto ver al Chase de siempre.

-¿Cómo que "el de siempre"?, nunca he cambiado-Dijo Chase algo confundido.

-A lo que me refiero es que me alegra verte en el ánimo de siempre, dispuesto siempre a usar esa energía que tienes, pero tienes que recordar que Katie te prohibió hacer actividades que requieren mucho esfuerzo.

-Je je, gracias por preocuparte por mí Skye, creo que descansar un día o dos no será tan malo.

Después de esa pequeña charla que tuvieron frente a la clínica veterinario, hubo un silencio, Marshall había quedado en pasar con su ambulancia para llevarse Chase y Skye al observador, por esa razón se quedaron parados sin nada más que decir, puede que este estuviera justo enfrente de ellos, pero en el estado actual del pastor alemán podía ser algo complicado.

-Chase, yo…-Rompió el silencio la pequeña cockapoo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Skye?-Interrumpió Chase algo nervioso de lo que iría a decir Skye.

-Chase, hay algo que te quiero decir y que no he tenido el valor de decírtelo-El sonrojo y los nervios la invadían.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte y tuve el miedo de morir sin que supieras que yo…-Al igual que ella, Chase se estaba poniendo un color rojo intenso-Yo quiero decirte que tú me-que tú me gu…-Antes de que pudiera continuar su oración, la sirena de una ambulancia, que venía directo a ellos, los distrajo por completo e interrumpió las palabras que Chase había guardado todo este tiempo.

-Hola amigos, perdón por llegar tarde, pero Everest y Jake decidieron quedarse un tiempo con nosotros por un problema de termitas en su cabaña-Marshall había llegado e interrumpido la plática de sus dos amigos-Acaso llegue en mal momento-Pregunto al ver la expresión y el color en la cara de los dos.

-No, de hecho llegaste a tiempo-Dijo Skye intentando que su rostro volviera a la normalidad junto a Chase.

-Muy bien, ahora Chase entra y te llevare-Marshall bajo de su asiento y abrió las puertas de atrás de su ambulancia para facilitar la entrada a los dos.

-Gracias amigo-Agradeció, pero antes de entrar quería saber que era lo que le quería decir Skye a él-Skye, ¿tú no me querías preguntar?-Él estaba esperando ansioso a que ella le dijese lo que él estaba pensando.

-Bueno te iba a preguntar, que si tú…-Al tratar de decir esto no podía dejar de ver la cara de Chase, quién esperaba con emoción sus palabra-¿Que si tú…quieres jugar al pup-boogie después de que te recuperes? –Mintió muy angustiada y nerviosa, no le podía decir lo que sentía por él, aún no.

-Oh, es-está bien, Skye, me gustaría-Respondió con decepción y tristeza reflejadas en su rostro.

Sin nada más que decir Chase subió a la ambulancia, algo cabizbajo por lo ocurrido, no dijo nada más, ni siquiera volteo su cabeza para ver a su amigo a su amor, solo entro y Marshall cerró la puerta segundos antes. Skye por otro lado solo se quedó parada viendo la decepción en los ojos del pastor alemán, al igual que él, bajo su cabezo pero derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte-Pregunto Marshall a Skye, con una sonrisa algo fingida, luego de ver las gotas que caían de su cabeza.

-Me agradaría mucho, pero…-Acepto cordialmente.

-¿Pero qué?-Pregunto algo confundido el dálmata.

-Pero quisiera ir en la parte delantera contigo, hay algo que quiero sacar dentro de mí quisiera contártelo y quisiera que lo mantuvieras en secreto-Explico.

Marshall estaba confundido, no sabía que le iría a decir, pero ya se hacía una idea sobre de que tema iría a tratar así que acepto y subió primero a Skye en la parte del copiloto para luego subirse él e irse de regreso al cuartel.

En el observador, Ryder y los demás cachorros estaban preparando el lugar para el retorno de Chase manteniendo todo el lugar lo más ordenado y limpio que se pudiera hacer. Todos estaban trabajando, Rocky estaba levantando la basura con ayuda de Rubble, Everest y Zuma limpiaban las ventanas y el suelo, y Ryder junto a Jake arreglaban algunos objetos.

-Espero que Chase se sienta mejor luego de ver que todo está arreglado-Dijo Rubble levantando la basura.

-Espero que así sea, pero no olvides que después de esto iremos a la plaza, la alcaldesa Goodway nos invitó a una fiesta sorpresa para Chase-Respondió Rocky levantando más basura con su pinza.

-¿De qué va a hacer la fiesta?-Interrumpió Everest, ya que esta había llegado no hace mucho y tenía poca información.

-La alcaldesa organizo una fiesta sorpresa de héroe para Chase, ya que él se arriesgó para salvar a cuatro personas en peligro-Respondió el cachorro mixto.

-Va ser divertido, toda la gente de Adventure Bay va a estar presente, va a ver juegos, comida, bailes y al final va a ver fuegos artificiales, será una gran fiesta-Introdujo Rubble.

-Guau, se ve que será genial-Respondió en asombro Everest.

-Jeje, y así lo será cachorros, esta es una fiesta muy especial para Chase, después de todo él es un héroe-Ryder estaba escuchando la conversación de los cachorros y decidió unírseles.

-Chase es un gran amigo, me alegro por él-Dijo suma llegando con un balde de agua entre su hocico-Oye Ryder, ya terminamos de limpiar, ¿ahora podemos ir a arreglarnos para la fiesta?

-Creo que es lo justo, cachorros será mejor que se arreglen rápido, creo que Marshall no tardará en llegar junto con Skye y Chase.

-Entendido-Dijeron en unísono los cachorros ante la orden de su dueño.

De camino al cuartel, Marshall y Skye estaban callados en el trayecto y Chase solo estaba acostado en el interior de la ambulancia algo triste con las orejas abajo.

-Oye Skye, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?, usualmente estaríamos hablando pero ahora estas muy callada, ¿ocurrió algo entre Chase y tu antes de que llegara?-Pregunto el pequeño dálmata, rompiendo el silencio.

-No es nada-Respondió Skye algo deprimida.

-Vamos Skye, somos amigos, me puedes contar todo lo que te ocurra y no te tienes preocupar por Chase, él no nos puedes oír.

-¿Seguro de eso?

-Tan seguro como que tengo manchas en mi piel- La respuesta ocasiono risas entre ellos dos.

-Jajaja, está bien-Finalmente acepto Skye- No sé cómo decir esto, pero… Chase me gusta.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto algo sorprendido Marshall.

-Sí, pero jamás he tenido la valentía para decírselo, siempre que lo veo mi corazón palpita más de lo normal y cada vez que va a alguno misión, siempre me preocupa mucho su seguridad y me da miedo pensar que él no vaya volver, incluso ahora tenía miedo por no volverlo a ver-Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos- A veces quisiera ser como tú o los demás, ellos jamás tienen miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Me sorprende que seas así Skye, yo siempre quise tener tú valentía, es decir mírame, le temo a las alturas, soy muy torpe, pero también tengo miedo de confesármele a Everest y tú cada vez que vuelas, eres como la chica más valiente de todos ante mis ojos y siempre deseo tener ese valor para acercarme a Everest y decirle cuanto me gusta-Dijo en consolador Marshall, logrando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Gracias Marshall, eres un gran amigo y espero que tengas suerte con ella-Dijo Skye limpiándose las lágrimas-Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Desde que contamos nuestros sueños, esa noche, he sentido algo extraño, como si algo malo se acercara y vaya directo a Chase, no sé lo que es, pero tengo miedo de lo que este por pasar y todo empeoro desde ayer.

-No te debes de preocupar Skye, tal vez todavía estés nerviosa por el accidente, pero tranquila eso se va a pasar.

-Eso es lo que espero.

Durante el poco trayecto que quedaba, ninguno volvió a llegar a hablar de nuevo, pero también, ninguno de los dos se estaba enterando de lo que le sucedía adentro del vehículo con Chase. Dentro, el pequeño pastor alemán recordaba aquel accidente, aquellos pasajeros, aquel tipo extraño, ese señor no era de Adventure Bay, lo sabía perfectamente ya que conocía muy bien a sus habitantes, lo más probable para él era que fuese un turista u otro tipo de persona que iba de paso y sufrió las consecuencias de una conductor irresponsable, pero eso no fue lo que le llamaba su atención, lo que lo obligaba a recordarlo era algo que vio en los asientos traseros, puede que lo haya visto por unos milisegundos antes de desmayarse, pero lo que vio fue un chaleco de un material completamente raro para él, no sabía que era y puede que jamás lo fuese a saber, ya que por tratar de recordar, una terrible jaqueca aparecía obligándolo a escapar de esa imagen llevándolo al recuerdo de aquella pesadilla, de tan solo pensarlo sentía como si su cuerpo fuese aplastado por aquel peso invisible de nuevo, y sentir aquel dolor una vez más pero estaba vez, fue como una advertencia. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento y porque se reflejaba en dolor?, ¿Será que su cuerpo le esté advirtiendo algo?, trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica ante esas incógnitas, algo que le dijera el porqué de esto o será acaso que su cuerpo le esté avisando de que está a punto de pasar, algo que hará que sienta como si un enorme peso callera sobre él al tratar de resolver esa duda. Fuese lo que fuese que trataba de avisar su cuerpo, de algo estaba seguro, sentirá un gran dolor los próximos días. El dolor fue desapareciendo y Chase se iba calmando poco a poco.

Al llegar al mirador, Marshall estaciono en su respectivo lugar, luego bajo primero él y después ayudo a Skye a bajar.

-Oye Marshall-Dijo Skye después de bajar con la ayuda Marshall.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto mientras caminaba a la parte trasera para abrir la puerta y bajar a Chase, pero fue detenido por ella.

-Prométeme que no le vas a decirle a nadie lo que siento por Chase, menos a él.

-Claro, pero será mejor que tú se lo hagas.

-Gracias y no te preocupes, se lo diré cuando sienta que sea el momento-Agradeció, luego dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Marshall regreso a lo suyo, fue a la parte trasera y abrió la puerta para ver a un Chase algo distinto a como había entrado, algo había cambiado en ese corto trayecto, Chase parecía algo asustado, intranquilo y sobre todo, se veía como si estuviera pasando por algún dolor más emocional que físico.

-Chase, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto algo preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo… fueron mis vendas que me apretaban, pero estoy bien-Respondió Chase con sus orejas bajas y fingiendo una cara de mejora.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-A pesar de la respuesta obtenida, el desconfiaba que las vendas fueran la causa de su expresión, pero este no era el momento para averiguarlo la verdadera razón-Sera mejor que bajes, Ryder y los demás te esperan dentro.

-Entendido, voy en seguida, solo, dame un minuto.

-Está bien, no tardes demasiado, te veo con los demás.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Marshall se retiró después de eso, pero ahora estaría preocupado por su amigo y no era de esperarse que se lo contara a Ryder, solo siguió su camino hasta entrar al cuartel. Al irse y dejar completamente solo a Chase, este solo se quedó pensando en porque sentía todo eso, era como si su cuerpo experimentara algo nuevo, como si cambiara.

Al entrar a la torre de vigilancia, Marshall se encontró con la primera persona que quería ver, Ryder estaba sentado cerca de la televisión, jugando con su comunicador, eso hasta que lo interrumpió.

-Hola Ryder, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Marshall.

-Hola, Marshall, no me di cuenta de tu llegada-Dijo Ryder sorprendido por la repentina llegada del dálmata-¿Dónde está Chase?

-De eso quería hablarte.

-¿Se encuentra mal o algo?

-De hecho no lo sé, cuando fui por el a la veterinaria se veía mejor de cuando entro, pero, ahora que lo vi cuando llegamos, era como si algo hubiese pasado con él y lo peor es que lo oculta, sabe que algo anda mal con él, pero se lo guarda.

-Primero desobedece mis órdenes y ahora no quiere contar lo que le sucede, eso suena como si Chase no fuese él.

-¿Crees que algo malo le esté pasando?

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, tratare de ayudarlo, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Ryder.

-No hay de qué, pero será mejor que te arregles rápido, ya casi es hora de la fiesta sorpresa de Chase.

-Entendido, ahora regreso.

Al terminar la plática Marshall entro al elevador y directamente subió a la segunda planta para arreglarse, pero aún se notaba preocupación en su rostro por su mejor amigo. Mientras eso sucedía dentro, afuera Chase había logrado bajar, y digo logrado porque momentos antes había sentido un gran mareo, como si todo el mundo diera vueltas alrededor suyo, también pudo sentir como sus cuatro patas temblaban junto con su cola, algo andaba mal, pero no quería preocupar a los demás así que intento con todas sus fuerzas, actuar lo más natural posible, aunque su cuerpo le haría eso mucho más difícil, pero logro entrar al cuartel y acostarse en una de las almohadas más cercanas a él para descansar.

-Hola Chase, me da gusto verte de vuelta amigo-Dijo una voz muy conocida que venía bajando del elevador, era Jake acompañado de Everest a lado suyo.

-Hola Jake, hola Everest, igualmente me da gusto verlos-Respondió cortésmente Chase ocultando, de milagro, su dolor.

-Te encuentras bien Chase, pareces algo distraído-Dijo Everest acercándose a Chase y poniendo su pata sobre su frente para ver si estaba enfermo.

-No se preocupen estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco y ya.

-Pues espero que sea un descanso rápido, ya casi es hora de irnos-Dijo Everest entusiasmada.

-¿Irnos?, ¿A dónde?-Pregunto Chase.

-Lo siento, no te lo podemos decir-Interrumpió Jake.

-Esta bien, tal vez regresando pueda descansar aún más-Dijo con cierta inseguridad y tratando de ocultar su estado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Esa es la actitud, bueno, iré con Ryder a verificar si todo está bien, nos vemos en unos minutos-Dijo Jake retirándose del lugar, dejando solo a los dos cachorros.

-Chase, seguro que te encuentras bien, parece como si una enorme pila de nieve hubiese caído sobre ti-Pregunto Everest una vez estando sola.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo son las vendas que están algo apretadas pero no me sucede nada-Respondió.

-¿Seguro?, porque si es así puedo hablar con Ryder y decirle que tu…-

-¡DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, SI, AHORA DEJAME SOLO!-Grito repentinamente y de una forma grosera, Chase muy enojado.

Tomo unos segundos hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Everest se asustó por la forma de contestar de Chase y retrocedió un poco con las orejas bajas.

-Lo siento Everest no fue mi intención gritarte, es solo que he pasado por mucho y ahora solo quiero descansar un poco-Se disculpó.

-Está bien, fui yo quien te estaba molestado cuando solo querías descansar, no te preocupes-Se detuvo un momento-…me da gusto verte de nuevo-Dio una sonrisa claramente fingida y melancólica para después retirarse fuera del lugar.

Los minutos pasaron y Chase solo se quedó acostado mirando fijamente a la pared pensando en la gran estupidez que había cometido. Mientras el dolor disminuía poco a poco, con el silencio y la tranquilada, que fue lo suficiente para que se relajara y olvidara todo lo sucedido, pero esa calma no iría a durar ya que el elevador comenzó a bajar y con ella traía a todos los cachorros listos para la fiesta, también de la puerta principal entraban Everest, Jake y Ryder, igual de preparados.

-Hola Chase, estás listo-Dijo Rubble emocionado acercándose a él, era tanta su emoción que no notaba el estado del pastor alemán.

-Hola Rubble, ¿pero a que te refieres?-Cuestiono Chase.

-No es nada, tu solo ven con nosotros-Interrumpió Zuma.

Por suerte para él, el dolor en sus articulaciones había pasado, o por lo menos la gran mayoría, así que ya no era tanta la necesidad de fingir y era mucho más fácil actuar normal.

-Hablando de eso, estaba pensando en quedarme a descansar, ustedes pueden ir si mí, yo cuidare el cuartel-Dijo muy inseguro Chase.

-Vamos amigo, te vas a divertir-Dijo Zuma nuevamente.

-No lo sé-Volvió a cuestionarse.

-Chase, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto algo preocupado Ryder al ver la actitud y estado.

-Claro Ryder, me encuentro bien, es solo que pensé que…

-Si te encuentras bien, también estarás bien para este breve paseo-Dijo Rubble ocultando la verdadera razón del porqué de la salida.

-Vamos Chase, será divertido-Interrumpió Rocky.

-Está bien, solo espero que sea un paseo rápido-Finalmente acepto.

-Ese es el espíritu amigo-Dijo Zuma.

Después de eso, todos salieron del cuartel, pero Ryder quedo con un agrio sabor de boca por el estado del pequeño pastor alemán. A afuera, los cachorros subieron en sus vehículos, excepto Chase quién se sentó al lado de Ryder con los ojos vendados a que esta era una fiesta sorpresa para él, y se fueron rumbo a la plaza de Adventure Bay, lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

A unas cuantas calles de la plaza, en un hospital, un hombre salía del edificio con algunas cicatrices y pocas vendas en su cuerpo, aquel hombre era Kyle, no hace mucho tiempo que el hospital lo había dado de alta y aquel hombre ya tenía una misión dada por sí mismo, tenía que averiguar más sobre Chase y de algún modo lograr convencerlo de unírsele. A pesar de no tener no idea de por dónde iniciar el estaría dispuesto a encontrarlo, pero su búsqueda no duraría mucho ya que puedo escuchar a unos médicos, al lado suyo, hablar sobre una celebración en la plaza, puede que esa sea la pista necesaria para buscarlo o por lo menos el lugar para conseguir algo de información.

El lugar lucía magnífico, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, había mesas adornadas con manteles de color azul fuerte, muy similar al color de la patrulla de Chase, había comida, adornos y todo para conmemorar la valentía del pequeño pastor alemán. Toda la Adventure Bay estaba festejando su enorme valentía y solo faltaba el invitado de honor el cuál no tardaría mucho en llegar.

-¿Por qué la venda en mis ojos Ryder?-Pregunto el cachorro detrás del chico.

-Es una sorpresa Chase, ya casi llegamos-Respondió Ryder.

Al llegar al sitio, los cachorros estacionaron sus vehículos junto a Ryder y bajaron de ellos, Jake, quien fue llevado por Everest en su moto de nieve, fue el primero en bajar seguido de Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, ellos fueron directo al lugar.

Ryder bajo y con mucho cuidado ayudo a Chase a bajar de su todoterreno, mientras seguía con los ojos cubierto, como un ciego, lo guío para que siguiera sus pasos hasta que llegaran al lugar planeado. Mientras Everest, Skye y Marshall lo siguieron desde atrás, pero mientras caminaban, Everest entablo una conversación.

-Skye, Marshall, ¿acaso Chase se encuentra bien?-Pregunto susurrando, ya que Chase y Ryder estaban cerca de ellos y quería mantener esta charla privada, recordando la forma en la que fue tratada por el pastor alemán.

-No lo sé, ¿por?-Respondió Skye.

-Cuando le fui a preguntar, si se encontraba bien, me grito y me dijo que me fuera-Contestó.

-¿Qué?-Respondió muy sorprendida Skye-Eso es imposible, el Chase que conozco nunca le gritaría a un amigo jamás.

-Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que ocurrió-Dijo muy preocupada Everest por el estado de su amigo.

-Bueno, tal vez sea normal-Interrumpió Marshall.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Skye.

-Bueno, la gente que está cansada puede llegar a ser grosera y como Chase acaba de salir de un proceso que le quito mucha energía, tal vez sea normal que actué así y que necesite mucho más descanso-Puede que Marshall haya tenido razón, pero había algo que no concordaba con su teoría.

-Pero estaba actuando normal en la veterinaria, antes de que llegaras-Dijo Skye.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué cambio de un segundo a otro?-Dijo Everest.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor decirle a Ryder-Propuso Marshall.

-Creo que es una buena idea, entre más rápido mejor-Dijo Everest estando de acuerdo con la idea del dálmata.

Los tres terminaron de susurrarse entre sí y siguieron con su camino, pero durante este, Skye no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez la razón por la que Chase cambió de humor tan repentinamente, sea su culpa, ella recordaba su plática con él en la mañana antes de que llegara Marshall, recordó su cara de tristeza al mentirle tratando de ocultar lo que de verdad le quería decir, puede que eso lo haya molestado y por eso está de esa manera, sea lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, creía que era todo su culpa y que necesitaba arreglarlo rápidamente.

Mientras ella seguí sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que ya había llegado a la plaza y que solo faltaba quitarle la venda de los ojos a Chase.

-Ryder, ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-Pregunto Chase al darse cuenta que se habían detenido.

-Tu obsérvalo por ti mismo-Dijo Ryder quitándole la venda de sus ojos.

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue que se encontraban en la plaza, muy cerca de la alcaldía, pero con la diferencia de que todo estaba ordenado y de que había varias decoraciones referentes a él, mesas y mucha comida.

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo toda la gente que había asistido a la fiesta, saltando fuera de su escondite.

Había mucha gente, entre ellos estaban el capitán Turbot y su primo, la granjera Yumi y el granjero Al, la alcaldesa Goodway y su gallina, Katy, Alex, el señor Porter y muchos más.

-¿Que es todo esto?-Pregunto Chase muy sorprendido por la fiesta.

-Es tu fiesta de héroe Chase, te lo mereces por arriesgar tu vida para salvar a las personas dentro de ese infierno, gracias a ti ellos siguen con vida-Respondió Ryder muy orgulloso de su cachorro.

-Muchas gracias, enserio-Dijo Chase muy feliz, olvidando por completo todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno, entonces pues entonces que inicie esta fiesta-Dijo Jake.

Y así comenzó el festejo, toda la gente comenzó a festejar y a felicitar Chase, quién era la estrella del momento, había música, comida y muchos juegos divertidos, todos estaban felices y contentos, todos menos Marshall, Skye y Everest, quienes estaban algo preocupados y aunque se encontraban bailando y jugando, lo hacían más forzadamente que por simple pasar, sabían que algo estaba pasando y que algo iría a ocurrir, pero no quisieron ser aguafiestas y arruinar la diversión de todos, incluso Chase estaba contento, ellos se decidieron por esperar el momento perfecto para decírselo a Ryder.

Lo que no sabían era que Chase tenía ese mismo sentimiento, el problema era que él lo sentía con mayor fuerza, pero al igual que los tres, no quiso arruinar una fiesta que había sido planeada y organizada con esmero, lo mejor para él era fingir que disfrutaba de la buena música y comer uno que otro bocadillo, logro engañar a todos, menos a Ryder, el logro darse cuenta de esto y le preocupaba mucho, lo mejor para él era abandonar la fiesta y quedarse en su casa cachorro hasta que esté completamente mejor.

Durante la fiesta Chase pudo darse cuenta de que la niña que salvo estaba ahí, festejando con todos, así que decidió acercarse.

-Hola, como te encuentras tú y tu mami-Pregunto Chase.

-Hola cachorrito, yo acabo de salir del hospital, mi mami sigue en el hospital, pero ahora se encuentra mejor y lo doctores dicen que mañana podrá volver a casa, de momento estoy con papi en casa esperando a mama-Respondió de manera dulce y gentil la pequeña, pero tomo de sorpresa a Chase arrodillándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo-Muchas gracias, eres un lindo perro.

Aquel abrazo había logrado que toda la preocupación, dolor y estrés que sentía, se esfumaran, volviendo a sentir calma.

-Me tengo que ir, muchas gracias-Dijo la niña de manera dulce e inocente, rompiendo el abrazo y corriendo directo a un señor que estaba sentado en una banca, era su padre que la recibió con un gran abrazo.

Chase ahora se encontraba bien de nuevo, ya no le importaba el sueño que había tenido, del cual no se podía olvidar hasta este momento, solo quería dejar de fingir y disfrutar su fiesta, quería jugar con sus amigos, bailar un poco con Skye y decirle todo lo que estaba sufriendo a Ryder, pero este sentimiento se felicidad poco iría a durar, ya que la niña no fue la única víctima que salvo y se encontró ese mismo día, cuando estaba a punto de regresar con sus amigos, se encontró con un señor de edad avanzada, con algunas heridas en su piel, al verlo recordó quien era, era ese señor atrapado en la llamas, el cual estaba atorado con su cinturón, y que gracias a Chase, pudo salir con vida. El tipo se acercó un poco más, se arrodillo para ponerse a su altura y comenzó a hablar con él.

-Hola, ¿tú eres Chase?, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Kyle.

-Sí y usted es aquel señor que no quería que arriesgara mi vida-Respondió Chase.

-Puedes llamarme Kyle, mucho gusto-Se presentó muy cordialmente-Quiero agradecerte por rescatarme a pesar de que te decía que me abandonaras.

-No hay de que, ese es mi trabajo como paw patrol-Dijo Chase con la misma cordialidad de Kyle.

-Oye, si no te molesta, quisiera hablar contigo, si me lo permites.

-No lo sé-Cuestiono un poco-La fiesta la hicieron para mí y sería muy grosero dejarlos.

-No te preocupes, solo serán unos segundo, además no nos alejaremos demasiado de aquí.

-Está bien, si lo pone de esa manera.

Finalmente acepto Chase y junto a Kyle, caminaron un poco a un cuadra de la plaza, lo que no sabía era que habían sido observados por Skye, ella quería hablar primero con Chase después de verlo nuevamente feliz mientras abrazaba a pequeña, pero Kyle se le adelanto y solo se quedó observando a una distancia, de la cual no se pudieron dar cuenta de su presencia, pero desgraciadamente no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír de lo que hablaban y solo pudo ver movimiento de sus labios y también logro ver como se iban del sitio, así que sigilosamente decidió seguirlos.

Mientras caminaban por las calle hasta salir de la plaza, Chase tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien los seguía pero le restó importancia por todo lo que había sufrido hoy.

-Entonces señor, ¿Qué es de lo que quería hablarme?-Pregunto Chase.

Kyle, antes de contestar, volteo tras de él para asegurarse de que estaban solos, y debido a que Skye había encontrado un buen sitio para evitar ser detectada, no se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de los arbustos.

\- Bueno Chase, iré al grano contigo-Respondió Kyle, una vez seguro que no había nadie aparte de ellos, arrodillándose en un pie para ponerse a la altura de Chase-Escúchame, soy un agente del FBI.

-¡USTED ES QUE!-Grito Chase muy sorprendido, a la vez que emocionado, exaltado, feliz y algo confundido.

-Shhh-Lo silencio-Escucha, durante los últimos meses ha aparecido un enemigo que la agencia no puede combatir, tampoco los militares, la CIA y ninguna otra agencia de poder, es un enemigo que ha derrotado a miles de nuestros, es por eso el gobierno decidió crear un proyecto llamado SDP.

-SDP, ¿Qué cosa significa eso?-Pregunto Chase interrumpiendo.

-Su nombre completo es "Super Dog Patrol Elite", o en español "Patrulla Élite de Super Perros"-Respondió.

-¿Algo así como los Paw Patrol?

-No exactamente, el objetivo de esta iniciativa es buscar perros o cachorros con un potencial alto, que sea muy distinto al de los demás, recientemente nuestros científicos descubrieron que únicamente en perros, uno de un millón nace con habilidades especiales y únicas, que los hacen más inteligentes, fuertes, veloces y agile, estas ventajas normalmente no aparece del día a la mañana pero van despertando poco a poco en su anfitrión, fui el encargado de buscar y reclutar perros con una enorme posibilidad de tener esas cualidades y tal parece que tú eres uno.

-¿Yo?, pero eso debe ser imposible, no he presentado características especiales que me hagan mejor al resto de mis amigos.

-A veces necesitan tiempo para despertar, pero siempre dejan rastros de que están ahí.

-¿Y como está seguro de que yo soy uno se de esos?

-Te lo mostrare con una prueba fácil y rápida-Kyle saca de la bolsa de su pantalón una moneda y se la deja observar a Chase-Ahora hagamos esto, es como una especie de juego, si tu adivinas de qué lado va caer la moneda te quedas con ella, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, Chase se hará cargo-Acepto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, mira la moneda y dime que es lo que ves.

-Veo un águila de un lado de la moneda y del otro lado la cara de un sujeto.

-De acuerdo, tirare la moneda y me dirás de qué lado a caerá antes de que la ponga en mi mano-Después de la explicación, Kyle tiro la moneda en el aire, Chase mantuvo la vista en ella todo el tiempo y no perdió ningún detalle.

-Águila-Dijo Chase antes de que la moneda aterrizara.

Kyle la atrapo y al ponerla en su mano, justamente había salido águila.

-Muy bien, una de seis, va de nuevo-El proceso se repitió nuevamente y Chase otra vez mantenía su vista en la moneda.

-Águila de nuevo-Respondió y como era de esperarse salió águila.

-De nuevo-Dijo Kyle y la volvió a lanzar.

-Sujeto-Respondió Chase, y al ver la moneda estaba el rostro de la persona.

El proceso se volvió a repetir tres veces más y en ninguna hubo error en la predicción de Chase en todas acertaba.

-Bien, tu resultado es seis de seis, eso no es nada normal para un cachorro común-Dijo Kyle asombrado.

-Pero si solo es cuestión de ver la moneda durante todo el tiempo, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera-Dijo Chase un poco asombrado.

-Si tú lo dices, pero escúchame puedes ser un cachorro como los otros o puedes ser un cachorro con habilidades superiores a los demás, esa es tu decisión y nadie más puede cambiarla-Dijo Kyle pero luego vio su muñeca izquierda, lugar en donde estaba su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde y tenía cosas que hacer-Escúchame Chase, me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo, pero mis vacaciones fueron arruinadas por el accidente y ahora tengo algo de trabajo por hacer, así que dime dónde vives.

-Vivo en ese mirador, arriba de la colina, del otro lado del puente-Respondió con algo de entusiasmo diciéndole el camino al cuartel.

-Muy bien, iré mañana en la mañana para hablar un poco más contigo y tal vez conocer mejor a tu amigos, solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie de nuestra conversación, es algo clasificado.

-Prometido.

-Muy bien, es hora de irme-Dijo Kyle mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba.

Mientras caminaba se pudo ver como arrojaba algo brillante por detrás de su hombro, Chase al notar esto inmediatamente corrió hacía ella y antes de que tocara el suelo, pudo atraparla con sus dientes, al ver de qué se trataba, pudo ver que era la moneda que había lanzado y que justamente había ganado él, esto lo hizo emocionarse más por que el día de mañana llegara, pasaron algunos segundo, el cachorro guardo la moneda en su collar y volvió emocionado a la plaza donde seguía la fiesta.

Skye estaba detrás de algunos arbustos y pudo escucharlo todo, sabía que algo estaba pasando y al escucharlo todo, pudo sentir que algo malo andaba pasando, eso no le daba buena espina y lo peor de todo es que no se lo podía decir a nadie, si lo hacía Chase, su amor secreto, podía enterarse y darse cuenta de que ella lo había espiado, ganándose su odio y perdiendo su confianza, aparte de que era información clasificada y de gobierno, por lo cual podía ser peligroso, sea lo que sea que estaría por pasar, estaba sola en esto.

De manera un poco menos sigilosa de cómo se fue, regreso a la fiesta. Al volver se dio cuenta de que todos estaban felices festejando, Rubble, como siempre, se encontraba devorando la mesa de bocadillo, Marshall se había armado de valor e invito a bailar a Everest al ritmo de la música, Zuma y Rocky se encontraban compitiendo entre ellos en los juego del lugar y Chase estaba riéndose, sentado al lado de Ryder, de algunos malos pasos de Marshall a la hora de bailar, era como si nada malo estuviera pasando alrededor, incluso parecía volver todo a la normalidad, parecía.

La noche apareció de un momento a otro y la celebración término con unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, todos sentados en la playa observando como el capitán Turbot los lanzaba desde su barco, era un bello espectáculo, Skye aprovecho esto para acercarse a Chase y observarlos junto con él, sentado en la playa.

-No crees que son hermosos-Dijo Skye refiriéndose al espectáculo.

-Claro que lo es-Respondió Chase.

-Chase, has actuado algo raro desde que llagamos al cuartel, y quería preguntarte, ¿Yo fui la causante de tu enfado contra Everest y tu mal humor?-Pregunto algo triste.

-¿¡Que dices!?-Exclamo muy sorprendido Chase-Skye, yo nunca me enfadaría contigo, además nunca me desquitaría con alguno de mis amigos.

-¿Entonces porque actúas de esa forma?, ¿hay algo que no nos quieres contar?-Dijo Skye a punto de caer en lágrimas.

-No Skye, es solo que yo-que yo-No podía elegir bien las palabras para explicarle todo lo que le ocurría-Es solo que… cuando estaba dentro de ambulancia, sentí como el dolor volvía, pero esta vez no se detenía, quería gritar pero me faltaba el aire, yo-yo-yo solo quería tenerte junto a mí como cuando estuvimos en la clínica, tu eres la única que puede hacer que ese dolor desaparezca, quise buscarte pero sentí mucho dolor que apenas y logre caminar, fui un idiota al descargar todo mi dolor y enfado en Everest y lo siento mucho, yo solo quería dejar de sufrir-En este punto Chase pasaba a estar deprimido, se mostraba por su actitud y por la forma caída en su orejas, pero su tristeza desapareció al sentir a Skye en su pecho.

-No te preocupes Chase, prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para calmar tus dolores, estaré cuando me necesites, no importa si uno está lejos del otro, siempre te ayudare-Dicho esto de Skye, Chase volvió a normalidad completamente, ella se apoyó en su pecho y el su cabeza, ambos mirando los bellos colores de los cohete, que alumbraban el cielo nocturno en la hermosa playa.

 **O.L.M: Hay pero que cursiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

 **E.J: Y así es como se arruina un bello momento ¬¬, como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio y OMG ya tenemos portada :0, espero que les haya gustado, yo mismo la hice y me llevo algo de tiempo pero ya que.**

 **O.L.M: Yo Plante mi primera hierva de MARIHUANA y nO prEsUmo.**

 **E.J: Como sea, espero que les esté gustando el fic, no se olviden de comentar, síganme en deviantart donde subo más dibujos como esos (** **http (:)(/) eyiles-jacky. c,o,m/ (Nota, solo quiten las comas, los paréntesis y espacios del link por si quieren entrar)** **), no se olviden de ser felices y bye bye.**

 **O.L.M: YA SUBI NUEVO CAPITULO DE "CROSSOVER CON DEADPOOL" Y ESTA MAS CHINGON QUE ESTE FIC BASURA.**

 **PD: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

 **E.J: Mátenme :(.**


	5. 4to Día (jueves): Decisión

**E.J: Wazzup familia de fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack y Otro loco más en un nuevo episodio de este fic que espero que les esté gustando, también aprovecho para decir que hay nuevas imágenes en mi página de deviantart, para los que estén interesados.**

 **O.L.M: Deja de decir estupideces y que empiece la puta historia.**

 **E.J: ¿Qué hablamos sobre el lenguaje?**

 **O.L.M: No me IMPORTA, que empiece.**

 **E.J: Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el episodio de hoy, disfrútenlo.**

 **O.L.M: QuieRO una PATATA**

 **4to Día (Jueves): "Decisión"**

El patio de la alcaldía estaba completamente desordenado, había envolturas de frituras y envases de bebidas, algunos vacíos y muy pocos con algún sobrante de comida o bebida, tirados por el suelo o por algún lugar muy lejano de ser un cesto para basura, había un completo desorden hecho por aquella fiesta de la noche anterior que termino en un espectáculo hermoso de fuegos artificiales, después de terminado aquel espectáculo fue cuando la gente se empezó a retirar y partir en retornó a su casa, los cachorros, junto con Jake y Everest, regresaron al mirador a recuperar energías de aquel festejo dedicado a Chase, quién apenas logro dormir por tantas cosas que habían ocurrido, era un tornado de sentimientos que le eran muy difícil de controlar, por una parte sentía alegría y fervor al saber que paso la gran mayoría de su tiempo con la chica de sus sueños, pero estaba aterrado y nervioso por el temor de volver a sentir ese dolor, pero estaba entusiasmado por la charla con Kyle, pero, esa emoción estaba combinada con terror, confusión y nervios, como si algo faltara, es decir, no es normal que de una noche en la que le hayas confesado a todos tus amigo tu sueño más profundo de ser parte del FBI, haya pasado a un día en el que hayas rescatado a cuatro personas y resulta que una de ellas sea miembro de aquella organización y que te ofrezca unírtele a él, es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, pero pronto se dará cuenta que todo lo bueno, al igual que un sueño, tiene un precio.

Otro día tranquilo más en Bahía Aventura, claro había un poco más de nubes que el día anterior pero la posibilidad de lluvia era muy baja, eran las nueve de la mañana, hora típica en la que Chase se levanta para salir a su rutina de trote de media, y a veces de una, hora antes de despertar a los cachorros.

A pesar de tener la orden de Katie de descansar hasta que sus heridas sanen del todo, Chase era muy enérgico y tenía que usar esa energía en algo y por supuesto que no la iba a desperdiciar estando en casa todo el día sin hacer nada, se levantó y salió de su casa de cachorro, se estiro todo lo que podía mientras daba un gran bostezo con la boca muy abierta que incluso podría entrar buhito en ella, se reincorporo poco a poco mientras empezaba a sacudir su cuerpo en un intento por quitarse el poco sueño que le quedaba, calentó un poco sus extremidades dando leves saltos sin moverse de lugar y cuando estuvo listo salió trotando alejándose poco a poco del cuartel, mientras más avanzaba más iba aumentando su velocidad a tal punto de casi estar corriendo, en menos de seis minutos ya estaba en la clínica de Katie dando vuelta, en cinco minutos ya estaba en la tienda del señor Porter y en cuatro ya estaba enfrente de la alcaldía, era su típica ruta de siempre daba vueltas en algunas cuadras y descansaba en el jardín de juegos para regresar trotando a su casa y despertar a todos, pero su rutina se iba a ver cambiada cuando a la distancia pudo fijar una sombra familiar haciendo al igual que él un poco de ejercicio, aumento el paso y con ello su velocidad hasta que la sombra se fue transformando en persona y la persona en Kyle.

-Buenos días señor, no pensé que usted también hacia ejercicio a estas horas-Saludo amablemente Chase quien tomo a Kyle por sorpresa.

-Buenos días Chase, lo mismo puedo decir-Contesto con la misma cordialidad Kyle-Pero deja un poco de lado la cordialidad de llamarme señor, para mis amigo soy Kyle.

-Está bien seño… es decir, Kyle-Respondió-Pero dígame, ¿porque hace trote si acaba de salir del hospital?

-Mira quién lo dice, tú también estas herido, incluso un poco más que yo y a pesar de eso estas aquí, así que tu dime ¿Qué haces aquí si se supone que debes descansar?

-Bueno yo…-Se quedó pensando unos segundos sin dejar de moverse-Porque me gusta estar en movimiento, me gusta estar listo físicamente por si cualquier cosa sucede.

-Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo, incluso estando en mis vacaciones, siendo un agente del FBI, pueden llamarme en cualquier momento y solicitar mí ayuda, es por eso que me gusta estar preparado.

-Guau, igual que yo, siempre me gusta estar preparado para cualquier situación.

-Por supuesto, esa otra razón por la que me interesas, tal vez hayas nacido para ser parte de la unidad canina de FBI, incluso creo que estas hecho para los SDP.

-Muchas gracias-Agradeció pero se quedó callado unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo-Dígame, ¿qué le parece un carrera?

-Me interesa, cuéntame más-Dijo Kyle siguiéndole la corriente al cachorro con una sonrisa.

-Dos vueltas al parque, regresamos a esta cuadra y damos dos vueltas más, vamos al puente y terminamos justo delante de la puerta del mirador, quien toque la puerta principal primero gana.

-Acepto-Dijo Kyle.

Su carrera inicio unos centímetros más adelante y después de eso ambos apresuraron su paso con Chase con una leve ventaja que fue superada por Kyle segundos después, pero este lo volvió a pasar, la acción se repetía una y otra vez en el transcurso del trayecto, una competencia divertida para ambos, pero mientras Chase corría, no se había dado cuenta que ya se había tardado más de lo usual y los cachorros ya estaban por levantarse.

-Haaa-Bostezo el primer cachorro en despertar que fue Marshall, estirando un poco sus patas-Que raro, normalmente Chase es el que nos despierta, tal vez se quedó dormido-Dijo para sí mismo el pequeño dálmata.

Con un poco de somnolencia, Marshall fue a la casa cachorro de Chase para ver que todo estuviera bien, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que el pequeño pastor alemán no se encontraba dentro de su casa cachorro correspondiente y que esta se encontraba vacía totalmente. Ante tal acción se sintió algo preocupado, no solo porque no sabía dónde estaba, también le preocupaba sus heridas, tenía prohibido cualquier actividad de mucho esfuerzo, así que solo hizo lo primero que le llego a la cabeza, fue a la casa cachorro de Skye, de seguro ella podría tener alguna pista de la ubicación de Chase o mínimo que ella estuviera con él.

Fue a donde Skye y ella se encontraba ahí, durmiendo pacíficamente, descarto que ella se hubiese ido con él tan solo de oír su respiración, pero estaba preocupado por su amigo, así que a despertó.

-Pss, Skye-Susurro Marshall tratando de despertar a la pequeña cockapoo.

-¿Qué quieres Marshall?-Pregunto Skye aún con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo en su mismo tono Marshall

-No puedes esperar a que Chase nos despierte- Contesto acomodándose nuevamente para dormir un poco más.

-De hecho es sobre él, hace minutos que él ya nos hubiese llamado, fui a ver si estaba bien pero no estaba, ¿quería saber si tú sabes a dónde fue?

Al terminar de hablar, la pequeña cachorra se levantó instantáneamente y el sueño y cansancio se desvanecieron al instante, dejando a una Skye igual de preocupada y nerviosa por el estado de Chase.

-¿Que?, no, yo no se adonde fue, ¿crees que este bien?-Pregunto con una cara de preocupación y miedo.

-Eso espero, pero lo que me preocupa más son sus heridas.

-A mi igual, solo espero que no esté muy lejos, de momento tu ve a despertar a los demás cachorros, yo iré a decirle a Ryder-Ordeno Skye y Marshall acepto el plan.

Los dos se fueron y se separaron, Skye entro al observador y fue en busca de Ryder, mientras tanto, Marshall tomo la mochila de Chase y activo el megáfono.

-¡Despierten cachorro, hoy nos espera un nuevo día!-Dijo el pequeño dálmata a través del aparato, pero ninguno mostro señales de abrir sus ojos, ninguno excepto Everest, quién acostumbraba a levantarse temprano junto a Jake para trabajar en la montaña, pero ahora está viviendo con los paw patrols por problemas de insectos en la cabaña, ella salió de su casa cachorro, la cual estaba cerca del patio de juegos, al oír el llamado de Marshall directamente fue con él.

-Buenos días Marshall-Saludo.

-Ho-hola Everest-Dijo un poco rojo por los nervios debido a los sentimientos que aparecían dentro de él por la cachorra.

-¿Estas bien?, te noto un poco rojo-Pregunto al ver el estado del dálmata.

-Estoy bien, es solo que me cuesta un poco despertar a los demás.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Por favor.

Everest se fue corriendo directo a su casa cachorro y regreso con su quitanieves, lo estaciono al frente de los demás y con el sonido de su claxon logro despertar a todos de un brinco y muy asustados.

-¡Que pasa!-Dijo Rubble muy alterado.

-Pero que, sucede-Rocky salió de su casa algo asustado.

-¡Yo no fui quien se acabó las galletas!-Y por último Zuma muy asustado.

-Jeje, creo que funciono mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias-Confeso Marshall al lado de Everest y su vehículo.

-No hay de qué, pero, pensé que Chase era el encargado de despertarlos, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?-Pregunto Everest.

-Bueno, cuando yo desperté me di cuenta de que ya era tarde, fui a ver porque Chase no nos había despertado y cuando fui a su casa él no estaba-Dijo Marshall.

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible, Chase siempre no despierta y nunca se iría así sin avisar-Dijo Rocky.

-Lo sé, es por eso que Skye fue a decirle a Ryder-Contesto Marshall.

-Debemos buscarlo, el haría lo mismo por nosotros, como con Skye y tu Marshall-Dijo Rocky nuevamente.

-Lo sé, lo mejor sería separarnos y buscarlo-Ordenó Marshall.

-Entendido-Dijeron en unísono todos los cachorros presentes, luego se dividieron y buscaron por todo el cuartel a Chase.

-Marshall, ¿tu una vez te fuiste?-Pregunto Everest quién se fue junto al pequeño Marshall.

-Bueno, esa es otra historia que te contare en otro momento-Contesto algo rojo.

-Jejeje, esta bien-Dijo Everest antes de irse a buscar en otro lado-Por cierto, creo que te ves lindo de ese color rojo en tu rostro, te queda-Dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada más.

-Gra-gracias-Ahora Marshall estaba más rojo por el alago de la pequeña Husky, tanto que se podía camuflar con su camión.

Dentro del cuartel, Skye estaba subiendo por el elevador esperando llegar a la planta alta, donde se estaba Ryder desayunando un poco, al lado de Jake, quién leía el periódico local, los dos estaban sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa redonda, afuera de la planta alta. Al llegar, bajo del ascensor y fue corriendo directo a donde se encontraban los dos chicos almorzando.

-Ryder, Ryder-Repetía Skye muy preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede Skye?-Pregunto el joven.

-Es Chase, no está y estoy muy preocupada, sobre todo por sus heridas, no han sanado del todo y temo por que le ocurra algo-Dijo Skye nerviosa y alterada.

-Tranquila Skye, no te preocupes lo encontraremos-Dijo Ryder arrodillándose y dándole un abraza tranquilizante a la pobre Skye.

-Gracias Ryder, sé que así será-Dicho eso se fue retiro y entro de vuelta.

-Eso es extraño, Chase jamás haría eso-Introdujo Jake igual de preocupado.

-Lo sé, algo no anda bien con él, se lo que sea que le esté pasando me preocupa, es como si se volviera otro-Dijo Ryder mientras a la vez, sacaba su comunicador y llamaba a los cachorros-Cachorros, llamada de alerta-Dijo por medio de su aparato.

-¡Ryder no necesita!-Dijeron en unísono los cachorros y luego todos se fueron corriendo al interior del elevador.

Marshall, como era de esperarse, llegando al último tropezó con unos de sus juguetes, pero ahora este aterrizaría sobre Everest.

-Ups, lo siento mucho-Se disculpó Marshall muy rojo, quién estaba encima de la cachorra.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-Dijo Everest con su tono tranquilo sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

-Ejem, Marshall-Dijo Zuma con cierto tono pícaro a la pareja.

Marshall al darse cuenta, de inmediato se apartó de ella con la cara aún más roja de vergüenza por sus actos, Everest por otro lado apenas se percató de lo sucedido, se sonrojo un poco menos que el dálmata.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras el elevador comenzaba a ascender, una vez en lo más alto, todos los cachorros, con excepción de Skye que ya se encontraba ahí, con sus uniformes y cosas preparados, bajaron de un salto los demás.

-Creo que tengo que hacer lo demás-Dijo Marshall, debido a la ausencia del pastor alemán, de él era el cargo de presentarse-Paw patrol listos para la acción, jefe Ryder-Dijo un poco nervioso Marshall.

Una vez esto, Ryder bajo la pantalla de misiones.

-Cachorros, este es un problema urgente, Chase desapareció y no se sabe nada de él, necesitamos encontrarlo y verificar que se encuentre bien, rápido-Este no era el primer cachorro que desaparece o se pierde, pero el lazo entre Ryder y Chase era más especial que el de todos los demás, ya que él fue el primer cachorro que tuvo y también fue uno de los fundadores de los Paw Patrol siendo el primer cachorro, es por esto que se notaba más intranquilidad y nervios en su rostro que de costumbre-Necesitare de todos para encontrarlo y tiene que ser deprisa, sus heridas pueden infectarse y empeorar su estado, también necesitare que…-Fue interrumpido Ryder al escuchar los ladridos y pasos de Chase.

-Es Chase-Dijo Rocky alegre.

-Gracias al cielo-Susurro Skye tranquilizándose.

Todos se asomaron por fuera del balcón y ciertamente era él, estaba muy cansando y se notaba ya que sacaba la lengua y tomaba bocanadas grandes de aire mientras seguía su trote, todos se emocionaron y una sensación aliviadora recorrió entre todos ellos, Ryder sobre todo estaba más tranquilo, estos últimos días habían sido de preocupación y estrés absoluta y esta era una más de todas las veces en la que se sentía que iría a explotar por la gran carga de nervios en su interior, pero algo extraño más había de suceder. Resultaba que Chase no venía solo, un extraño señor con ropa deportiva venía a unos centímetros detrás de él, el señor tomo la atención total de Ryder quién solo veía desde lo alto como se estaba acercando a la puerta.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-Pregunto Rubble muy desconcertado.

-Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué viene persiguiendo a Chase?-Introdujo Rocky.

-No lo sé, pero sea quien sea, algo me dice que Chase tiene muchas preguntas que contestar-Respondió Ryder subiendo al elevador junto con sus cachorros para llegar a la planta baja.

Al bajar todos el elevador todos salieron, menos Skye, ella estaba preocupada, algo no le agradaba en ese hombre pero no sabía que, Everest se dio cuenta de ella y se acercó para hablarle.

-Skye, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Everest acercándosele.

-Si es solo que, hay algo que no me agrada en ese tipo, pero no que es-Respondió Skye.

-Vamos, es solo un tipo que vino con Chase, tal vez haya alguna repuesta al porque está aquí-Dijo Everest con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su mejor amiga.

-No es eso-Interrumpió Skye-Es solo que, que…

-¿Hay algo malo?

-Te puedo decir algo, un secreto de chica a chica.

-Claro que pasa.

-Ese señor vino la noche pasada y se llevó a Chase con él-Dijo Skye.

-Entonces ese tipo ya lo conoce-Dedujo Everest.

-Sí, pero eso no es todo, cuando los dos se fueron del lugar yo los seguí-Confeso con algo de nervios Skye-Los seguí hasta llegar al parque, luego me oculte detrás de un arbusto y pude escuchar que hablaban.

-Y eso que tiene de raro Skye-Dijo Everest.

-Aquel tipo empezó a hablar cosas sobre trabajo para el FBI y un equipo llamado SDP.

-¿SDP?, ¿qué significa eso?

-No estoy muy segura, hubo partes que no alcance a escuchar bien, pero tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila, de seguro no es nada.

-Eso espero.

Al terminar de hablar, ambas salieron del elevador, Everest delante de Skye. A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de la cachorra de Husky, todo esto se sentía raro para ella, el sentimiento no le gustaba y sabía que algo iba a pasar. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con los demás cachorros, con Ryder y Jake, al llegar pudieron observar a Chase muy cansando tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Chase-Dijo muy feliz el joven Ryder agachándose para darle un fuerte abrazo al pastor alemán-¿Dónde estabas y porque no nos dijiste algo al respecto?,-Pregunto preocupado y algo molesto.

-Lo lamento mucho-Se disculpó con bastante rencor Chase, con las orejas abajo-Pero ya sabes que no me gusta permanecer quieto, ni siquiera cuando me enfermo, es por eso que salí a mi rutina diaria de trote en las mañanas.

-¿Tienes una rutina diaria de trote?-Interrumpió Marshall.

-Claro, ¿no se los había mencionado?-Dijo Chase.

-No, pero eso explica porque siempre pareces cansado en las mañanas-Respondió Rocky.

-Sea como sea, me alegra que estés bien Chase-Dijo Skye corriendo directo a él y uniéndose al abrazo con Ryder y Chase, claro hubo ciertos sonrojos de parte de la pareja.

-Gracias Skye, por preocuparte por mí-Dijo Chase correspondiendo al abrazo con un sonrojo, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Oye Chase, ¿Quién es tu amigo?-Pregunto Rubble refiriéndose a Kyle.

-Casi lo olvido-Dijo Chase rompiendo el abrazo para presentarlo-Amigos, quiero presentarles a Kyle, Kyle te presento a los Paw Patrol-Presento Chase.

-Mucho gusto Kyle-Saludaron los cachorros menos Skye.

-Mucho gusto cachorros y tú debes ser Ryder, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto viendo al joven castaño.

-Así es, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor-Respondió alzando su mano para saludarlo y este correspondió.

-El placer es mío, pero por favor dejemos las formalidades y llámame por mi nombre-Dijo Kyle aun apretando la mano de Ryder.

-Como desees, Kyle-Contesto Ryder separando su mano.

-Díganos, ¿Cómo es que conoce a Chase?-Pregunto Skye algo desconfiada por el señor.

-Bueno, digamos que si no fuera por este valiente cachorro, yo sería polvo y un montón de huesos calcinados-Contesto Kyle.

-Entonces usted fue una de las víctimas del accidente que Chase rescato-Volvió a interrumpir Marshall.

-Exacto, estoy en deuda con Chase-Kyle se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Chase y acariciar su lomo.

-Sí, ¿pero puede decirnos que hace usted aquí?-Pregunto Skye de manera grosera y desconfiada.

-Skye-Dijo un poco molesto Ryder por la actitud de ella.

-No te preocupes-Intervino Kyle-La razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque vi un gran potencial en Chase, verán soy agente de FBI, fui parte de la unidad canina K-9, pero ahora estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, reclutando perros de todas las edades y razas, que muestren el carácter y el valor de Chase y me preguntaba que si quisieran, me permitieran entrenar a Chase para formar de este nuevo programa y ser una agente.

-¿Se refiere a que si Chase acepta, será un miembro del FBI?-Pregunto Ryder.

-Claro-Afirmo Kyle con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Chase estaba muy sorprendido, extasiado y muy contento, su sueño estaría por volverse realidad, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sus labios soltaron la primera palabra que pensó.

-Claro que sí, si acepto-Dijo Chase muy feliz y muy pronto los demás cachorro empezaron a celebrar junto con él, saltando de un lugar y felicitándolo porque su sueño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, todos menos Everest y por supuesto que Skye, no se unieron al festejo, había gato encerrado entre todo esto, hasta Ryder sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Je je, pero hay algo que tienes que saber y es por eso que quería hablar con tu dueño-Intervino Kyle ahora con un gesto serio apagando la celebración de los cachorros.

-Ocurre algo-Dijo Ryder.

-Escucha Chase, hay algo que tienes que saber, tú también Ryder-Kyle ahora tomaba una actitud seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntaron ambos, apagando la felicidad de Chase.

-Como sabes, aquí en Bahía Aventura hay pocos crímenes, por lo que no es necesaria que allá una agencia de FBI situado en este lugar, por lo que si aceptas, tendrías que venir conmigo fuera de aquí a una base que se ubica a cinco horas de este pequeño pueblo-Estas palabra acabaron con toda la felicidad y la emoción del momento.

-¿Significa que me tendré que ir con usted y no volver a ver a mis amigos?-Los nervios, confusión y tristeza rondaban ahora.

-Exacto, así que lo dejo a decisión tuya-Esa fue la última palabra que sonó de los labios de Kyle, para formar un silencio.

Ahora todos estaban callados, Chase estaba nervioso e indeciso por la decisión, ni siquiera Ryder podía formar alguna palabra, los cachorros se quedaron bastante atónitos, nadie quería atreverse a decir algo, hasta que alguien hablo.

-La respuesta es no-Todos voltearon a ver a quien había respondido departe de Chase y para sorpresa de todos, era Skye quién había dicho tal palabra con un tono molesto y muy seguro-Chase es feliz aquí en Bahía Aventura, el no cambiara a sus amigo por nada, díselo Chase-Dijo Skye acercándose muy molesta a Kyle, esperando el apoyo de todos.

-Bueno yo…-Dijo Chase bastante incómodo.

-Díselo Chase, dile que amas a este lugar, dile que nunca te irías, que te quedaras aquí con nosotros, conmigo, ¿Verdad?-Las lágrimas estaban empezando a salir de los ojos violetas de la pequeña cockapoo, mientras veía con una sonrisa intranquila y nerviosa al pastor alemán.

Chase no dijo nada, solo bajo sus orejas y se la quedo viendo por unos segundos, pero esa mirada ya respondía la pregunta de ella.

-No me digas que estás pensando en abandonarnos-Dijo Skye con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, con una gran tristeza y mucho dolor en su corazón.

-Skye yo…-Trato de hablar de Chase pero Skye se alejó llorando fuera del lugar-Espera, Skye-Dijo Chase corriendo tras de ella.

Everest y Marshall, también fueron a acompañarlos huyendo tras de ellos.

-¿Quiere decir que Chase se alejara de nosotros?-Pregunto Ryder a Kyle.

-Lamento que tenga que ser así-Respondió Kyle-Escucha no me quedare más tiempo en este lugar, hay cosas que debo hacer y tendré que regresar ala base en unos días, así que dile que tiene hasta el Domingo, antes de que me vaya de aquí, me dio gusto conocerlos-Después de eso Kyle se fue como regreso, trotando lejos de la torre de observación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ryder?, ser un agente es el sueño de Chase-Pregunto Rocky.

-El mismo nos dijo hace un par de noches-Conto Zuma.

Ryder ahora no tenía que decir, estaba muy impactado como para pronunciar la más mínima palabra, al igual que Skye estaba a punto de caer en lágrimas, pero su rostro valían más que mil palabras y sabían los cachorros que estaba pasando dentro de la mente de su dueño.

-Creo que lo que este por pasar será decisión solo de Chase-Dijo Rocky algo triste, traduciendo la mirada de Ryder.

Los demás cachorros que iban detrás de Skye, trataron de alcanzarla, pero fue muy tarde ya que ella llego entrar a su casa cachorro y cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Chase, quién había sido el primero en alcanzarla.

-¡Skye!, ¡por favor abre la puerta!-Grito Chase desde fuera.

Trato una y otra vez de abrir la puerta a la fuerza pero le era inútil, intento llamando a ella, pero nunca hubo resultados, hasta empezó a rascarla con sus pequeñas garras, pero no servía de nada. Luego se le ocurrió pegar su oreja a la puerta y ahí fue donde escucho sollozos de la pequeña cockapoo. Marshall y Everest habían llegado hace poco, pero se quedaron viendo los fallidos y desesperados intentos por hacer que saliera la pequeña cachorra, hasta que se dio por vencido.

-Chase, creo que es mejor que la dejes sola-Dijo Everest acercándosele por detrás y colocando unas de sus patas en su hombro.

-¿Por qué tuvo que reaccionar así?-Dijo Chase con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Creo que a ella le impacto más la noticia que a nosotros y fue por eso que reacciono de esa forma-Dijo Everest mientras lentamente se acercaba Marshall y se colocaba junto a Everest.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que se alegraría por mí al ver que haría mi sueño realidad, nunca pensé que algo así ocurriría-Chase estaba en lágrimas mientras trataba de limpiarse algunas de ellas-Siempre quise ser un agente, pero no de esta manera.

Abandono el lugar lo mar rápido que pudo alejándose del observador.

-¡Espera, Chase!-Dijo Marshall tratando de detener a su amigo-Iré por él, ¿crees que puedas ayudar a Skye?-Pregunto.

-Claro, pero será mejor que vayas tras él lo más rápido que puedas antes de que se aleje, yo estaré aquí-Contesto Everest.

Marshall solo le sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y correr tras el pequeño pastor alemán. Por otro lado, Ryder aun trataba de digerir tal conversación, le era muy difícil pensar la vida sin su mejor amigo a su lado, pero no podía contenerlo para evitar que su sueño se cumpliese, él siempre quiso ver a su leales amigos, a su familia felices, pero nunca estuvo preparado para dejar que uno se fuera y menos el cachorro con quien más tiempo convivio, si quería verlo feliz lo mejor sería que se fuera, pero él lo quería a su lado por siempre.

Los cachorros que habían permanecido a su lado, fueron regresando a sus casitas, con mucha melancolía y angustia junto a ellos, todos menos Rocky, quien permaneció a su lado un poco más.

-Crees que sea correcto-Dijo Ryder aún abatido.

-¿De qué hablas Ryder?-Pregunto Rocky.

-Chase, siempre me fue leal, estuvo junto a mí cuando lo necesitaba y lo momentos más difíciles nunca se apartó de mí, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea, sin importar lo riesgos, fue mi inspiración para crear la Paw Patrol y siempre estuvo de acuerdo con mis decisiones y me apoyo, y ahora que yo lo quiero ayudar apoyándolo en esta decisión, simplemente no puedo, quisiera en serio que se quedara pero, eso no sería justo, para ninguno-Las lágrimas poco a poco escapaban, siempre se dijo que el líder debería ser una imagen de autoridad, de fuerza y carisma, pero en estos momento le era difícil sacar alguno de ellos, incluso era la primera vez que uno de sus cachorros lo veía llorar.

-Ryder, siempre estuviste para nosotros cuando te necesitábamos y cuando tuvimos dudas en nuestras decisiones, en estos momento son cuando más te necesitamos, Chase sobre todo-Dijo Rocky.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que no lo quiero ver partir y menos a esta edad-Interrumpió.

-Quisiera entender tu posición, pero sabias que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-Fueron sus últimas palabras de Rocky antes de quedarse junto a Ryder unos minutos en silencio.

Aquel sonido mudo se agrando durante un poco más de tiempo, pero Ryder se dio cuenta de la verdad en las palabras del cachorro mestizo, algún día los cachorros tomarían sus propios caminos y se alejarían de él y la Paw Patrol en busca de sus sueños, metas y objetivos, con posiblemente nuevos dueños y nuevos hogares, pero le daría alegría el saber que el los apoyo siempre y que nunca los alejo de ellos.

-Tienes razón Rocky, Chase es mi mejor amigo y me necesita en estos momentos, sé que jamás podre evitar que el crezca y que se vaya lejos de casa, pero me daría gusto estar ahí cuando lo haga, dándole halagos y motivación para que pueda cumplir sus objetivos, a parte oportunidades como estas solo se dan una vez en la vida-Interrumpió por unos segundos-Sea cual sea la decisión que tome, el siempre será mi cachorro y siempre lo apoyare.

-Me da gusto que pienses de esa manera, al igual que tú, apoyare a Chase en cualquier decisión que tome en estos días-Dijo Rocky con un sonrisa dibujada en el por las palabra de Ryder.

-Eres un buen cachorro Rocky-Dijo Ryder.

Afuera de la casa de Skye, la pequeña cachorra de Husky, Everest, se encontraba sentada, tratando de animar a su mejor amiga a salir de su casa para hablar.

-Skye, por favor, sé que esta noticia fue muy inesperada e impactante, saber que Chase posiblemente se vaya nos duele a todos-Dijo Everest desde afuera.

-No lo sabes, no sabes cómo es el sentir que el chico que más quieres se aleje y que jamás te le acercaste para decirle todo lo que sientes por él y que ahora este a un paso de irse-Dijo entre llantos y lágrimas en el interior de casa cachorro, aún sin abrir la puerta.

-Skye, se lo mucho que te gusta y amas a Chase, pero tienes que saber que es lo mejor para él-Dijo Everest.

No se dijo nada más y ni siquiera hubo respuestas u otro sonido, solo el silencio total que perduro por momentos hasta que Skye se motiva a salir, abriendo la puerta y dando unos leves pasos afuera.

-Tú, ¿sabes lo que siento por él?-Dijo Skye con alguna lagrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos, algunas de estas ya estaban secas y se le notaban en su pelaje, dando más pasos adelante, estando ya completamente afuera de su casita. Había podido ocultar su enamoramiento de sus amigos por mucho tiempo, por eso le sorprendía que Everest lo supiese.

-Jaja, claro, soy tu mejor amiga, puede que lo logres esconder de los demás, pero se cómo leerte perfectamente, jajaja-Dijo Everest logrando calmar la situación con su risa que fue contagiada directo a Skye.

-Jaja-Dijo logrando dar una leve sonrisa que se mantuvo por momentos-Sé que tengo que saber qué es lo que es mejor para Chase, es por eso que hable por él, lo mejor para él es que se quede aquí, en Bahía Aventura, tal vez podamos ayudarlo a conseguir un trabajo como policía en este lugar o lograr que se vaya al FBI a un lugar no tan lejos de aquí, pero no quiero dejar de verlo-Dijo Skye agachando su cabeza y preparándose para llorar nuevamente.

-Skye, Marshall me hablo de aquella noche, en la que todos ustedes se reunieron y hablaron de sus sueños, me conto cuales eran los de todos y con todos me refiero a ti y Chase-Dijo Everest. Marshall le conto de esa noche mientras Chase aún se encontraba en la veterinaria, le conto con detalle todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo claro, la parte en la que él le confiesa su amor por ella a todos-Dime, ¿te gustaría que alguien te impidiera realizar tus sueños?-Pregunto con toda la razón del mundo Everest.

La pequeña cockapoo, se quedó pensando un poco en esta pregunta, a nadie le gustaría que interfirieran con sus sueños y eso lo que estaba haciendo Skye con Chase.

-No, pero…mi sueño no estaría completo sin él, entonces estarían interfiriendo con el mío-Fue lo único que dijo Skye.

-Entiendo eso, pero debes de pensar en los que te rodean.

-Y eso hago, siempre me preocupo por los demás cachorros, siempre trato de ayudar a las demás personas y ahora estoy tratando de que Chase no se vaya, puede ser peligroso si se va, puede incluso morir-La preocupación de Skye era demasiada y su tristeza igual y aumentaban.

Everest ya no sabía que decir, era obvio que todo lo que dijera, Skye obtendría una contra y así se la podrían pasar todo el día en un debate continuo sin final, al darse cuenta, fue ahí donde tiro la toalla.

-Está bien Skye, si lo pones de esa forma-Everest dio media vuelta y se retiró dando unos pequeños pasos-Solo piénsalo bien-Dijo antes de irse.

-Hare que Chase tome la decisión correcta, lo convenceré que su vida aquí es perfecta cueste lo que cueste-Dijo para sí misma Skye muy decidida a que su amor se mantuviera junto a ella.

A unos metros del cuartel, en una barranca repleta de muchos arboles con una hermosa vista al bello mar, el pequeño pastor alemán se hallaba sentado, viendo como el sol deslumbraba al hermoso mar de color azul marino, dando un bello efecto cristalino a las olas que chocaban con las rocas. A unos pocos metros llegaba el cachorro de dálmata, muy cansando, con la lengua de fuera y respirando de manera rápida y frenética, quién al ver a su mejor amigo, decidió acercarse lentamente para no interrumpir lo que estuviera haciendo.

-Guau Chase, sí que corres muy rápido, tal vez debería empezar a levantarme temprano y salir de trote contigo-Dijo Marshall ya una vez recuperado, con una sonrisa en su rostro trataba de alivianar el momento.

Chase no respondió, ni siquiera se limitó a voltear su cabeza para ver a Marshall, solo se quedó ahí sentado, viendo el mar.

-Vaya, este es un lindo lugar, nunca lo había visto y la vez tiene una hermosa imagen de toda la bahía, incluso se puede ver Isla Foca, con el barco de capitán Turbot-Dijo Marshall tratando de entablar un conversación sin resultados favorables-Oye, se me ocurrió una gran idea, que tal si llevas a Skye aquí, sería un lindo lugar para una primera cita, digo… sería un lindo lugar para que los dos estuvieran aquí solos, digo…-Las palabras salían así como así de Marshall, trataba de convencer a Chase de llevar ahí a su chica de sueño tratando de no decir algo con respecto a su enamoramiento.

-Y como sabes exactamente que estaré aquí para llevar a Skye a este lugar-Finalmente se decidió por hablar Chase, interrumpiendo a su nervioso amigo, volteando su cabeza para para chocar miradas con los del cachorro dálmata, finalmente parándose y se acercándose a él-Como sabes que ella no me odie después de este día si decido quedarme, como sabes que será aquí donde lleve a Skye si decido irme-Chase esperaba que la respuesta la tuviera su amigo, como si fuese a leer su futuro y predijera lo que pasaría si decidiera irse o quedarse.

-No lo sé, quisiera enserio saber que pasaría para poderte aconsejar, pero me temo que el único que lo podrá descubrir serás tú-Dijo Marshall un poco nervioso después de la sorpresiva respuesta.

-Entonces creo que estoy solo, a partir de ahora no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar-Chase regreso a lugar y posición de antes, pero ahora con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Eso no es cierto, nunca estarás solo, nos tienes a nosotros, a tus amigos, familia y también a toda Bahía Aventura que ahora sabe que eres un héroe-Dijo Marshall.

-Pero alguno sabrá lo que pase estos días, sobre si decidiré irme de aquí para cumplir mi sueño o quedarme en este lugar con todo ustedes, ¿hay alguien que me diga que hacer?, si estaré con Skye o no-Chase volteo brevemente con ojos sollozantes.

-No, creo que no, pero sé que Skye estará contigo, no importa si te vas, aparte ella nunca te odiaría-Dijo Marshall levantando poco a poco el ánimo a su amigo.

-¿Como sabes eso?-Pregunto Chase con la misma actitud de antes.

-Porque a ella le gustas y te ama mucho-Marshall al instante se cubrió la boca con sus patas delanteras, una vez más había hablado de más.

-¿Qué?, a ella le gusto-Dijo Chase muy impresionado.

-Dios, soy un tonto, se suponía que era un secreto y que ella te lo tenía que decir no yo, esta vez sí que metí la pata-Dijo Marshall muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes Marshall, dijiste lo que tenías que decir, pero, aun así dudo mucho que ella este de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tome-Dijo Chase emocionado y alegre, pero la alegría y emoción no duro mucho al recordar la forma por como ella reacciono-No te preocupes, no le diré que tú me lo dijiste antes de ella, pero lo único que te pido es que me dejes solo por ahora, hay cosas que debo pensar.

-Está bien Chase, gracias, ella me mataría si se entere que te dije que le gustabas-Dijo Marshall retomando su camino de regreso al cuartel-Chase…-Detuvo su marcha logrando obtener la atención de su amigo-Si decides quedarte o irte, quiero que sepas que estaré contigo y te apoyare, te veo luego-Se despidió y regreso corriendo de vuelta al cuartel.

Ahora Chase estaba más presionado y para mal el dolor de antes regresaba, torturando su frágil cuerpo, no sabía que era y estaba desesperado por saber lo que causaba tal dolor, las cosas se le complicaban, su sufrimiento empeoraba toda y ahora tenía otro factor que considerar, el saber que Skye también sentía lo mismo que le sentía por ella, era otra factor más que considerar en tal importante decisión. Chase cayó al suelo agonizante, no lo soportaba más, comenzó a quejarse incluso estaba a punto de pedir la muerte para detener todo esto de un buena vez. De un momento a otro, el dolor desapareció, Chase estaba tirado en suelo, estaba cansado y muy débil como para mantenerse de pie él solo.

Como pudo, trato de caminar muy frágilmente de regreso al cuartel para pedir ayuda, ya ni si quiere tenía energía para pronunciar alguna palabra o soltar un quejido o aullido de auxilio, pasaron lo minuto y el poco a poco se recobraba, mientras camina, pudo sentir como sus energía volvía, pero no decidió arriesgarse a correr pues le podía pasar algo peor, de todas formas no estaba tan lejos del cuartel.

Al llegar, se metió dentro de su casa cachorro y no salió en lo quedaba del día. Este transcurrió normal, hubo una que otra emergencia leve que necesitaba de la paw patrol, no había noticias nuevas con respecto a Chase o a Skye y Ryder no se veía en la urgencia de llamarlas, quería que ambos se recobraran del escándalo que armaron esta mañana con el tema del FBI y todo esto, de momento no hubo alguna otra noticia importante, ni siquiera se supo de nuevo de Kyle o lo que estaba haciendo.

 **O.L.M: SE PRENDIO ESTA MIERDA!**

 **E.J: Por el amor de Dios, ya hablamos sobre ese vocabulario ¬¬**

 **O.L.M: ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO, HAIL HYDRA.**

 **E.J: ¿OK? , bueno amigos hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y mucho perdón si tarde en subirlo, odio estar en prepa y quiero irme ya, lo bueno es que ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno y las aprovechare para escribir un poco más, aunque también estuve pensando en descansar un poco.**

 **O.L.M: Vacaciones significan DROGA EVERYWHERE, voy estar pasado estos días, huuuuuu.**

 **E.J: Cállate ya, como sea, me despido y los dejo con la siguiente pregunta;**

 **¿Quieren que Chase se vaya o se quede?**

 **E.J: Esta más que obvio que yo ya decidimos el final que tendrá esta historia, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que ustedes quisieran y piensan a cerca de esto, dejen sus comentarios con sus respuestas, yo me despido y no vemos hasta la próxima. :) bye bye.**


	6. 5to Día (Viernes): Apoyo y oposición

**E.J: Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí su buen amigo Eyiles Jack y Otro Loco Mas, en este fic que veo que les está gustando, pero me agradaría ver un poco más de apoyo en los comentarios por favor.**

 **O.L.M: a MI me importa UNA MIerDA toDo**

 **E.J: ¿A ti que no te importa una mierda? ¬¬**

 **O.L.M: CálLate ya, y que empiece el fic PUT0.**

 **E.J: Bueno, de parte de los dos espero que les agrade este capítulo, no se olviden de comentar que eso nos alegraría mucho y nos vemos, disfruten la lectura.**

 **O.L.M: Visiten mi FIC CON Deadpool, ese Si val3 l4 p3n4 jaja.**

 **5to Día (Viernes): "Apoyo y oposición"**

Un día nuevo estaba empezando en Bahía Aventura, el cielo se veía un poco más nubloso que ayer y se podía sentir que le aire soplaba, tanto que se podía ver como movía algunas hojas y en cuartel de la paw patrol, el cachorro Marshall empieza por levantarse primero, después de toda la conmoción del día anterior y todo lo causo esto para el pobre Chase, él no quería molestarlo, tampoco había nuevas noticias con respecto a él o Skye, pues ambos se encerraron en sus casa cachorro, después de que Kyle los hubiese visitado, no quería interrumpirlo o empeorar las cosas, Marshall entro al cuartel y segundos después salió con la mochila de Chase.

-Guaf, micrófono –Dijo Marshall un poco cansado y de la mochila salió el artefacto que él había solicitado.

Marshall iría a tomar el lugar de su mejor amigo una vez más, al despertar a sus amigos, después, bueno, de hecho no sabía que hacer después, se supone que luego de levantarse, practicarían sus clases de yoga matutino, pero sin Chase eso sería algo imposible ya que el pequeño dálmata no estaba listo para ser su líder provisional hasta que el otro se recuperara, de hecho él no sabía qué hacer si Chase se iba al FBI, la opción más segura para remplazarlo, en cuestión de dirigir a la paw patrol, era Marshall, ya que todos tenían un lugar muy importante en el quipo, Ryder como el jefe quién los dirige para cada misión, Chase era la cabeza del grupo, el que se encargaba de hacer cumplir las órdenes de Ryder, después le sigue Marshall, quién es el alma del grupo, él se encarga de dar el espíritu y animo a sus compañeros, después de eso le siguen los demás. Así que si el pequeño cachorro de pastor alemán se va, le tocaría ser a Marshall ser el líder y remplazarlo como lo hizo en aquella obra del rey Arturo una vez.

-¡Cachorros es hora de despertare e iniciar un glorioso día más-Dijo Marshall por el aparato! , pero como ayer, no hubo resultados-Con que esto es lo que siente Chase cada mañana al intentar levantarnos-Dijo para sí mismo.

-Buen día Marsh-Dijo Everest acercándosele.

-Buen día Everest-Saludo Marshall-¿Por qué me dijiste Marsh?-Pregunto.

-Pensé que sería un buen apodo para llamarte a partir de ahora, ¿te molesta que te llame de esa manera?, porque si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo-Dijo Everest algo apenada.

-¡¿QUE?! , no-no-no te preocupes, creo que su-su-suena lindo, como tú ya sabes, es decir… no me refiero a que tú seas linda, bueno si lo eres, pe-pe-pero me refiero a que- a que, jeje, hace calor o es mi imaginación-Dijo Marshall con un sonrojo tremendo, ardiendo como un horno por los nervios.

-Jajaja, me gusta cómo te ves de rojo, creo que te queda lindo-Dijo Everest agregando un breve risita por la conducta del dálmata-¿Quieres que ayude otra vez con los cachorros?

-Por-por-por favor-Dijo Marshall titubeando aún más por los nervios mientras el rojo de su cara iba perdiendo intensidad.

-Rocky me enseño un truco mejor para despertarlos, que no sea casi matándolos del susto con el sonido de mi quita nieves-Dijo Everest tomando una cuchara que se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo y acercándose al tazón de comida de Marshall, con un ligero golpe de la cuchara de metal en el tazón, creo un sonido bajo pero agudo, suficiente para que los oídos ultrasensibles de su amigos lo detectaran y se levantaran.

-Oahh, buenos días-Dijo Zuma acompañado de un enorme bostezo.

-¿Ya es de día?-Pregunto Rocky aún con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Cinco minutos más-Por último Rubble, quien se negaba a quitarse el cubre ojos y solo se recostó un poco más.

-Gracias Everest-Agradeció Marshall algo sorprendido por el efectivo y sencillo truco de Everest.

-Cuando quieras-Respondió la pequeña husky.

-¿Hay noticias sobre Skye o Chase?-Pregunto Rocky acercándose junto con Zuma al lado de la pareja.

-No, todavía no hay, sus casas cachorro siguen cerradas, ni siquiera oí a Chase levantarse-Respondió Marshall preocupado por sus amigos.

-Espero que todo pase y podamos ser un equipo otra vez-Dijo otra vez Rocky, algo triste mientras sus orejas bajaban.

-Eso solo el tiempo lo puede decir, de momento hay que dedicarnos a seguir con nuestro día y esperar a que todo mejore-Dijo Everest levantándole los ánimos a sus amigos.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será esperar-Acepto Rocky, luego dio meda vuelta y fue directo al mirador-Iré a decirle a Ryder que ya no hemos levantado, los veo en el desayuno-Dijo y entro al cuartel sin decir algo más.

-Yo iré a buscar a Jake, siempre se queda dormido antes de trabajar, nos vemos-Dijo Everest y se alejó, dejando solos a los cachorros de labrador chocolate y dálmata.

-Oye Marshall, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Pregunto Zuma, aprovechando que estaban solos y de que Rubble se había dormido nuevamente.

-Claro, que quieres Zuma-Respondió Marshall.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Everest antes de levantarnos?-Pregunto con tono pícaro Zuma.

-¡QUE! , no-no-no estamos haciendo nada, solo u-u-una plática de amigos, ya sabes-Volvió el color rojo a Marshall quién estaba nervioso a mas no poder.

-Jajaja, era broma amigo, relájate, pero creo que ya es el momento de que te le declares-Rió Zuma ante su broma.

-Je je, gracias, pero no creo que sea el momento, con lo que está pasando de Chase y Skye-Dijo Marshall ya más calmado.

-Tienes razón, ven amigo, vamos a jugar un rato, ok, aunque sea liberemos algo de tensión-Dijo Zuma.

Marshall acepto la invitación del labrador chocolate, ayer fue un día de mucha presión y la posibilidad de que hoy también lo fuera era muy grande, así que si tenía la opción de eliminar un poco de nervios y tensión era ahora, aprovecharía para despejar su mente un rato antes de volver a sus actividades cotidianas. Ambos cachorros fueron al parque de juegos, dejando solo a dos, mejor dicho tres, cachorros, Skye y Chase, quienes todavía no salían y Rubble, a quién le costó trabajo despertarse y ponerse de pie, pero se puede decir que lo logro después de oír la palabra desayuno.

Ryder se levantó mucho más tarde de su horario normal, había sido una noche difícil para él y apenas logro reconciliar su sueño en unas pocas horas, su mente dispersa no dejaba de pensar en el futuro de él y la Paw Patrol, quién remplazaría a Chase como cachorro policía, como iba a dirigirlos sin su cachorro más leal, el pensar que solo una decisión cambiaría todo el rumbo de lo cotidiano a un desconocido futuro incierto le causaba insomnio. El joven castaño logro despertar de lo que habían sido apenas tres de ocho horas de descanso, acostado en su cama y mirando directo al techo, tratando de imaginarse una vez más el mañana que los espera.

Volteo su cabeza para ver su comunicador, al encenderlo se llevó la sorpresa de que eran las doce, se había quedado en la cama mucho tiempo, se levantó, se vistió como pudo, con su atuendo normal, y bajo de inmediato a la sala de descanso de sus cachorros, Jake había despertado un poco antes que él, fue por unas cosas a la tienda y esto es ya que Ryder se percató de esto, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Al bajar por el elevador, pudo ver como Rocky, Everest y Rubble, desayunaban junto a cuatro tazones repletos de comida, pero estos sin sus dueños. Rocky con ayuda de Everest, habían puesto algunas croquetas en sus platos, y se notaba que tuvieron algo de dificultad en esta tarea, ya que había pedazos regados por el suelo.

Una vez en la planta baja, Ryder salió del elevador y fue a saludar a los tres únicos cachorros que estaban en ese lugar.

-Buenos días cachorros, veo que consiguieron servir su comida-Saludo Ryder cerca de ellos.

-Buen día Ryder-Saludo Rocky, moviendo su cola algo feliz-Fue algo difícil pero con ayuda de Everest pude servir el desayuno.

-No hay de que amigo-Dijo Everest.

-Yo acabo de despertar, luego de que olí la comida, vine a toda velocidad, jeje-Dijo Rubble pronunciando su frase antes de cada misión.

El pequeño chiste hizo que todos los presentes soltaron una risa breve.

-Je, lo lamento mucho, me costó un poco de trabajo dormir y por ello no me levante temprano, pero les prometo que eso no volverá a suceder-Dijo Ryder algo apenado por su despertar tarde.

-No te preocupes por eso Ryder, sabemos que han sido días duros y te entendemos, mas con lo que pase con Chase-Dijo Rocky acercándosele.

-Además, no te preocupes por la comida tirada, nosotros la recogeremos, tú descansa un poco más si quieres-Agrego Everest teniendo la aceptación de Rubble y Rocky.

-Muchas gracias, pero que clase de dueño sería si no me dedico a cuidar de mis mascotas-Dijo Ryder con una sonrisa en su rostro-Apropósito, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Zuma y Marshall están jugando afuera y Chase y Skye…-Respondió Rocky haciendo una pausa.

-Bueno, de ellos no sabemos nada aún-Completo Everest.

-Entiendo, iré a hablar con ellos, no pueden ocultarse de sus problemas y menos ahora-Dijo Ryder encaminando sus pasos para salir a la puerta principal.

Ryder ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta, cuando dos cachorros entraron de repente deteniendo al joven castaño.

-Hola Ryder, ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Zuma quien había llegado junto a Marshall.

-Hola Zuma, hola Marshall-Respondió al saludo-Iré a hablar con Chase y Skye, tratare de convencerlos de salir de sus casitas para que por lo menos vengan a comer.

-Espero que tengas mejores avances que yo o Everest ayer-Dijo Marshall dándole paso a Ryder, y a la vez seguía en camino de almorzar un poco.

Mientras el cachorro avanzaba, accidentalmente piso las croquetas regadas en el suelo, y puesto que estas tenían una forma casi esférica, salió deslizándose sobre ellas, cayendo su cara justo en el plato de Everest.

-¿Estas bien Marshall?-Pregunto preocupada la cachorra Husky.

Marshall estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado que no tuvo la valentía para sacar su cabeza del fondo del plato repleto con comida, aparte de que no podía pues se había atorado.

-Estoy bien, solo es mi cabeza que está un poco atorado-Respondió Marshall dentro del tazón, esto causo un poco de risas de los demás, incluso Everest.

-Jeje, tranquilo, te ayudare-Dijo Everest levantando el plato junto con la cabeza del dálmata.

Ella con sus dientes, sujeto de un lado para que esta jalara y con ayuda de Marshall, quién jalaría al lado contrario del de ella, lograrían sacarlo. Con un poco de esfuerzo de ellos dos, pudieron quitar el trasto de su cabeza, y eso no es todo, Marshall había rebotado contra la pared, cuando fue liberado, y aterrizando encima de la pequeña Husky rosando nariz con nariz y casi boca con boca, de no ser por alguna croquetas que estaban en medio de sus labios, evitando un beso repentino.

Ambos se separaron, luego de aquella escena, de la cual había muchos ojos coquetos con ellos, los dos estaban rojos, mucho más el cachorro dálmata Marshall. Habían tenido una caída similar hace unos pocos días y se había repetido justo ese mismo día, solo con la diferencia de que esta vez estuvieron a punto de tocar sus bocas, de no ser por la comida que se les interpuso, tal vez el universo haya escuchado las plegarias de Marshall y quizá su próximo accidente que tenga, pueda finalmente saborear los labios de la chica con la que soñó desde el primer día en el que la vio, nunca se sabe, por ahora los dos cachorros estaba un poco avergonzados y rojos.

-Oye Marshall, creo que esas serán las mejores croquetas que probaras en tu vida-Bromeo Zuma en tono pícaro, al ver como la comida que había quedado entre ambos hocicos, la tenía pegada Marshall en sus labios.

Marshall no pudo hacer nada y solo arrojo las croquetas, con una buena sacudida, lejos de él mientras seguía rojo.

Todos, menos Everest quién seguía nerviosa, se empezaron a reír de lo dramático que era Marshall, incluso Ryder, quien seguía ahí, no pudo soportar la risa, lentamente volteo y siguió sus pasos y otra vez su camino fue interrumpido, pero ahora por una pequeña cachorra, quién caminaba cabizbaja y algo cansada, Skye finalmente decidió salir a desayunar.

La pequeña cockapoo se notaba algo deprimida, pero extrañamente estaba arreglada como siempre, como si las lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro nunca hubiesen existido. Se notaba que estaba cansada, pues bostezaba cada dos por tres y muy lentamente camino a su plato de comida que no había sido tocada por nadie.

-Skye, pensé que seguías en tu casa y justamente iba a ver si estaba todo bien-Dijo Ryder agachándose para hablarle a ella-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto

-No te preocupes Ryder, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada eso es todo-Se excusó con una sonrisa falsa dibujada en su cara.

Por supuesto que Ryder se daba cuenta de que ella la había pasado muy anoche como él, pero no era el momento para centrarse solo en ella, ahora necesitaba ver a Chase y contaba con que los demás miembros del equipo pudieran ayudar a Skye, aprovechando que ya estaba con ellos.

-Está bien, iré a hablar con Chase, así que desayuna un poco y habla con los demás, por favor-Pidió Ryder parándose nuevamente y continuando su camino, ahora sin interrupciones, saliendo finalmente del interior del cuartel.

Skye no dijo nada, solo continuo con aquella sonrisa fingida, pero que a la vez refleja tristeza por lo reciente, continuo su camino hasta llegar a su plato y comer en silencio, creando una atmosfera callada donde nadie hacia ni el menor ruido, solo habían miradas preocupadas y nerviosas.

-Pss, serán mejor que se vayan, yo tratare de animarla-Susurro Everest a los demás cachorros.

-Entendido-Dijeron al unísono en un solo susurro los demás, mientras comenzaban a retirarse dejando a las dos chicas a solas

-Oye Everest, con respecto a lo de hace segundos yo…-Hablo Marshall antes de irse, muy rojo.

-Eso lo hablaremos luego, ok-Dijo Everest con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas.

Marshall solo acepto con la cabeza y salió junto con los demás.

-Oye Skye, te encuentras bien-Dijo Everest una vez que las dos estuvieran a solas.

-Claro Everest-Respondió Skye algo cortante mientras seguía almorzando-Oye, estuve pensado en lo que me dijiste ayer y yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Skye?, pensaste mejor las cosas-Pregunto Everest.

-Yo creo que tienes algo de razón, no puedo tomar decisiones por Chase y menos si son de tanta importancia para él.

-Me alegra que finalmente aceptes que sea cual sea la decisión que tome Chase, nosotros estaremos para él-Everest se había puesto feliz, tal vez su mejor amiga finalmente haya aceptado el dejar ir a lo que más ama.

-Pero luego pensé…-Dijo Skye rompiendo los ánimos del momento-Que tal vez logre que él se quede con nosotros, si logro convencer a Chase de que ir al FBI sería peligroso, tal vez logre que se quede aquí.

-¡ ¿Qué?! , hablas de convencerlo de que abandone su sueño-Dijo sorprendida Everest.

-No, a lo que me refiero es hacerle creer que tal vez no sea un buen sueño, tal vez lo mejor para él sea convertirse en un policía normal, me parece que no tardaran mucho los miembros de la policía de Bahía Aventura en abrir el escuadrón de perros.

-Skye, de todas formas eso está mal, no puedes hacer que alguien abandone algo por lo que lucho mucho tiempo, y menos cuando está a medio camino.

-No es eso, solo será cambiar su sueño por otro mejor para él-Dijo Skye molesta por las contras de su amiga.

-Mejor para él o mejor para ti-Fue lo último que dijo Everest antes de alejarse muy molesta con ella-Sea lo que sea que estés tramando, no quiero que me involucres-Después de eso, salió del lugar.

Skye solo se quedó parada con mucha rabia surgiendo por todo su cuerpo, ella jamás aceptaría que Chase se fuera de su lado, menos por la promesa que se hicieron uno del otro, nunca se alejaría.

Afuera del cuartel, en una casa para cachorros de color azul, se encontraba, muy triste y desanimado un cachorro de pastor alemán, Chase finalmente había abierto la puerta de su casa, pero solo para acomodarse un poco mejor y no sentirse tan apretado, estaba acostado con las patas cruzadas y su cabeza sobre estas, tenía sus orejas abajo y unas cuantas lágrimas secas en su pelaje, estaba tan triste que ni siquiera había salido a su rutina de trote diario. Ryder lo veía desde unos pocos centímetros de distancia, decidió acercarse con su plato de lleno de croquetas para perro en su mano, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a él.

-Buenos días Chase-Dijo Ryder una vez al lado del pequeño pastor alemán.

-Buenos días jefe Ryder-Respondió con mucha melancolía en sus palabras y a la vez dolor.

-Te traje tu comida-Dijo Ryder agachándose y dejando ver el plato lleno de croquetas para Chase.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre-Dijo Chase rechazando la comida y volteando su cabeza.

-Está bien, las dejare a un lado tuyo, por si te animas a probarlas-Ryder dejo el plato a un lado de él-¿Me puedo sentar?

Chase no respondió nada, ni siquiera hizo el menor gesto para la pregunta de su dueño. Ryder, por otro lado, se sentó afuera de la casa cachorro de Chase, a un lado de la puerta donde el pequeño cachorro asomaba su cabeza y patas delanteras.

-Oye, sé que estas asustado, nervioso y algo triste, pero quiero que sepas que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, sea lo que sea que decidas, tienes el apoyo de todos nosotros-Dijo Ryder tratando de elevar los ánimos de su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, pero creo que no tengo el apoyo de todos ustedes-Respondió Chase.

-Oye, Skye no tuvo malas intenciones, a ella y a todos nosotros nos dará mucha tristeza si te vas.

-¿Entonces debo quedarme?, ¿olvidarme de todo lo que siempre soñé?

-No me refería eso, nos dolerá mucho si te vas, pero nos dará mucho más dolor si decides quedarte y abandonarlo todo solo porque nosotros te estamos obligando-Dijo Ryder-Escucha, yo tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ello, de hecho se me hacía imposible imaginar al equipo sin ti, pero luego comprendí en que esto tarde o temprano tenía que suceder y no solo te pasara a ti, también a los otros, algún día de estos ellos muy pronto abandonaran la Paw Patrol en busca de nuevos retos y crecerán para volverse mejores perros de lo que son ahora, pero ofertas como las que te están dando solo se dan una vez en la vida y sería muy tonto no aprovecharlas-Cada palabra que salía de él era cierta, muy pronto la Paw Patrol se dividirá y quién sabe, tal vez vendrían nuevos reclutas a ella, pero a pesar de esto, los lazos que formaron todos estos años jamás se dividirán y siempre serán amigos, siempre serán una familia.

No se sabe si fue por las palabras del joven o si las estuvo guardando para otro momento, pero las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos color ámbar de Chase, sacando algunos sollozos y recostándose en las piernas de Ryder.

-Sea lo que sea que decidas, estaremos siempre contigo-Dijo Ryder abrazando al pequeño cachorro entre sus piernas y frotando su mano en su pelaje, haciéndolo sentir un calor agradable y reconfortante.

-Muchas gracias Ryder-Dijo Chase en los brazos de su dueño.

-No hay de que Chase-Separo lentamente al pequeño cachorro para mirarlo fijamente y secarle algunas de sus lágrimas-Ahora come, necesitaras energías para hoy.

-Claro, por supuesto-Acepto Chase a la vez que se separaba e iba directo a su tazón a devorar cada trozo de comida.

Ryder, ya reconfortado, se paró y se sacudió un poco su pantalón, quitándose el polvo y la tierra que se había alojado, luego se retiró, más tranquilo, a atender las necesidades de los demás.

Del otro lado de mirador, Marshall y Rocky competían contra Rubble y Zuma, en un típico juego de jalar de la cuerda, era una buena forma de olvidar todo, los nervios, el suspenso y la tensión que habían vivido hace momentos. Ambos lados estaban igualados y estaban a punto de quedar en un empate, eso hasta que se acercó cierto cachorra husky a tomar la atención del enamorado de Marshall.

-E-Everest, ¿cómo te fue?-Pregunto Marshall sonrojado, soltando la cuerda haciendo que Rocky saliera disparado contra Zuma y Rubble cayendo juntos-Ups, lo siento amigos-Se disculpó Marshall al ver el desastre que otra vez había ocasionado.

-Tranquilo amigo estamos bien-Respondió Zuma de parte de todos, mientras que los otros dos solo respondían con un leve quejido.

-Nada bien –Respondió Everest con los ánimos bajos, muy al contrario de la actitud que tenía hace unos minutos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Pudieron llegar a algo ustedes dos?-Pregunto nuevamente Marshall.

-No quiero hablar de eso enfrente de tantas personas ahora Marshall-Dijo Everest igual, aún decaída.

-No te preocupes, si tú quieres podemos hablarlo mientras caminamos por el pueblo-Pidió Marshall hablando sin pensar, como era de costumbre.

-¿Acaso me estas pidiendo una cita?-Pregunto Everest.

-Huuuuu-Sonaron en tono de broma los demás cachorros.

-¿Qué?, no, digo, si, bueno yo-yo…-Trato de explicar Marshall mucho más rojo aún.

-Jeje, está bien, vayamos de una vez-Acepto Everest riéndose un poco de la conducta de Marshall-Después de ti.

-Está bien, digo, no después de mí, quiero decir…-Seguía nervioso el dálmata mientras trata de ser un caballero dándole paso a Everest.

Como no iban a llegar a un acuerdo, ambos decidieron caminar juntos a pasear un rato mientras Everest le contaba a Marshall todo lo que le había dicho Skye sobre Chase. Al irse alejando ambos, los demás solo los veían alejándose, deseándole toda la suerte a Marshall para que todo saliese bien y no hubiese ningún percance, una vez que ellos se alejaron de sus vistas, los tres cachorros decidieron guardar los juguetes regados por el patio, tal vez en otro momento jugarían con ellos, pero ahora solo querían ver un poco de televisión.

Rocky, con ayuda de su mochila, dividía los juguetes, guardando los que todavía servían y tirando y reciclando aquellos que ya estuvieran muy viejos o demasiado roto, pero ignoraba que Skye lo estaba bien fijamente mientras se acercaba a él.

-Hola Rocky-Saludo Skye al cachorro de raza mixta.

-¡Skye!-Respondió sorprendido Rocky al ver a la pequeña cockapoo acercándosele-Vaya, me alegra ver que ya te encuentras mejor.

-Sí, solo necesito despejar un poco mis pensamientos, así que vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda-Dijo Skye.

-Claro que sí, me vendría bien un par de patas extras para separar los nuevos juguetes de los viejos-Acepto Rocky.

Skye lo ayudo un poco, moviendo un par de objetos directos a él, pero se mantuvo callada unos minutos hasta que llegó un momento en el que quiso hablar.

-Rocky, ¿tú qué piensas acerca de todo lo que esté pasando? , ¿Crees que sería buena idea que Chase nos abandone?-Pregunto Skye.

-Si te soy sincero, ese es un tema del que no quiero hablar por el momento, pero es su vida, no puedo saber que es o no es bueno para él-Respondió Rocky mientras aún seguía en su labor.

-Ya lo sé, pero no te has puesto a pensar en que sería la vida sin él, es decir, que sería la Paw Patrol sin Chase-Dijo Skye.

-Explícate-Dijo Rocky tomando de poco a poco, interés sobre el tema.

-Es decir, solo piénsalo, Chase es la cabeza del grupo, nuestro líder después de Ryder y sin él, ¿quién nos guiaría?, si Chase si va, poco a poco a la Paw Patrol se disolvería y muy pronto nos separaremos.

-Eso es algo que tiene que suceder Skye-Dijo Rocky.

-¿Pero a tan temprana edad?-Dijo Skye, tomando al cien la atención de Rocky-Escucha, si él se va luego puede que te vayas tú, yo o cualquier otro cachorro a este edad, nos iríamos sin los conocimientos suficientes para vivir nuestros propios sueños y más el tuyo.

-¿Qué?-La preocupación ya había rodeado a Rocky.

-Piénsalo, el estar cerca de Ryder, construyendo y reparando objetos te beneficia mucho para saber más de tecnología, si nos empezamos a separar, sería mucho más difícil para ti y nosotros encontrar nuevos dueños con los pocos conocimientos que tenemos, puede que incluso terminemos en la calle.

Con tal de no alejarse de Chase, Skye había planeado un plan sencillo, primero era convencer a los demás de que la vida, si él se va, empeoraría para todos, dando a resaltar un falso futuro donde todos salían perdiendo por la ausencia del cachorro pastor alemán, después de eso, con el apoyo de todos, convencer a Chase de que no se debe ir.

-No lo pensé de esa manera, si Chase se va, no tardara demasiado para que lo demás también y cuando eso pase, Ryder no tendrá de otra más que cerrar el cuartel y yo me quedaría solo-Dijo Rocky, el plan de Skye había dado resultado en él.

-De eso es a lo que me refiero, aunque sea doloroso, él debe quedarse-Dijo Skye logrando convencer a Rocky.

Minutos después, Skye después de ayudar a Rocky y contarle todo lo que le tenía que contar, fue al siguiente y más cercano cachorro, Rubble, el más joven de todos y por ende el más fácil de convencer. El pequeño bulldog, después de levantar los juguetes, decidió hacer un pequeño arreglo floral al mini jardín que se hallaba cerca de la entrada al mirador, con ayuda de su pala, antes de entrar a descansar un poco, mirando televisión.

-Hola Rubble-Saludo un poco más animada Skye llegando con el pequeño Bulldog.

-Hola Skye, ¿ya te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Rubble.

-Un poco, pero aún necesito algo de tiempo para estar mejor-Contesto.

-Bueno, tal vez si me ayudas puedas sentirte más animada-Ofreció Rubble a lo que ella respondió cordialmente, aceptando el ayudar a su amigo.

Ambos cachorros trabajaron unos minutos, Rubble hacía los hoyos en la tierra, quitando un pequeña parte del suelo, dejando un hueco poco profundo, Skye metía algunas rosas que estaban en macetas nuevas, esperando ser plantadas, trabajaron un tiempo y nuevamente Skye decidió sacar la conversación al aire.

-Rubble, ¿crees que Chase deba irse?-Pregunto Skye.

-Bueno, yo pienso que él debe hacer lo que sea correcto, si decide irse, yo lo extrañaría mucho, él fue unos de los primeros cachorros que conocí, aparte de que gracias a él y Ryder, pude salir ileso de la situación en la que estaba cuando ellos me encontraron-Dijo Rubble plantando otra flor.

-Sí, él también me ha rescatado varias, cuando más lo necesitaba, si no fuese por él, yo seguiría perdida en la montaña de Jake, por ejemplo, por eso le debo la vida-Continuo Skye.

-Sí, creo que yo también se la debo-Dijo Rubble cayendo en el plan.

-Entonces si él se va, me sentiría mal, jamás podría saldar mi deuda con él, por eso y más cosas que ha hecho por mí, por la Paw Patrol, si se aleja puede que jamás me sienta bien conmigo misma, puede que algo le pase y ya no podría decirle gracias o devolverle el favor por tanto que ha hecho.

-Tienes razón, si Chase se va, jamás podré devolverle todos aquellos favores que me ha hecho y jamás saldaría mi cuenta con él por haberme salvado la vida cuando quede atorado en ese árbol-Las lágrimas brotaban lentamente de los ojos del cachorro Bulldog, mientras detenía su trabajo.

-Puede que sea doloroso, pero si queremos darle las gracias por todo, tiene que quedarse-Dijo Skye acercándosele.

Había logrado atraer a dos de los miembros, lo único que faltaba era que lograse atraer a Zuma, si lo lograba sus esperanzas de éxito aumentarían y Chase se quedaría, no contaba con Everest, estaba claro por su ligera discusión de esta mañana y puede que tampoco con Marshall pues él se había vuelto muy apegado a la husky, tanto como estar de su lado.

Mientras esto se daba a cabo, Ryder arreglaba unas cuantas cosas en el centro de misiones, cuando cierta voz lo sorprendió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto Chase detrás de él.

-Hola Chase, no vi cuando llegaste-Dijo Ryder algo sorprendido.

-Acabo de bajar del elevador, hace unos segundos, pero tú dime si quieres que te ayude-Pregunto de nuevo el cachorro.

-Jeje, está bien-Acepto Ryder con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras trabajan un poco, con Ryder reparando el panel de la pantalla y Chase dándole las herramientas que necesitaba, se pusieron a hablar un poco.

-Sabes, usualmente esperaría la ayuda de Rocky con este tipo de cosas, ¿Qué fue lo que te hiso venir a ayudarme?-Pregunto.

-Nada, solo que quise descansar un poco antes de tomar la decisión que cambie mi vida para siempre-Contesto Chase, tomando un desarmador con su boca y dándoselo a Ryder.

-¿Todavía no sabes?

-De hecho no, aún hay muchos factores que debo considerar como ustedes, Bahía Aventura y como Skye, no quiero dejarlos, pero también sería un tonto si no aprovecho esto.

-Chase, tú tienes todo mi apoyo con el camino que quieras escoger, también los cachorros, ellos te respetarán si quieres quedarte y te ayudarían si te vas, de eso no lo dudes.

-Gracias Ryder, sabía que puedo contar contigo en todo-Dijo muy feliz Chase, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro velozmente.

Ambos continuaron con el mantenimiento al lugar, Chase tenía alguna problemas con las herramientas, pero con la ayuda y paciencia de Ryder, pudieron hacer un buen trabajo.

Del otro lado de Bahía Aventura, en el pequeño pueblo, Marshall y Everest daban un paseo, mientras que Everest le contaba todo lo sucedido con Skye, sobre cómo estaba actuando y la razón de porque le preocupaba este lado, jamás antes visto de su mejor amiga.

-No puedo creer que ella se haya comportado así-Dijo muy sorprendido Marshall luego de que Everest le contase lo sucedido, mientras caminaban.

-Eso fue lo mismo que yo pensé, Skye está actuando muy rara en estos días-Respondió Everest caminando a un lado del dálmata.

-Bueno, no se le puede culpar, Chase es la persona que más ama y verlo alejarse de ella, le rompe el corazón-¿Cuantas veces Marshall tendría que hablar sin pensar?, como era frecuente, se cubrió la boca muy apenado al decir el mayor secreto de su amiga-Soy un tonto, se supone que debería ser un secreto-Dijo muy apenado.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, yo ya sabía los sentimientos de Skye a Chase, ella no puede ocultar algo de mí por mucho tiempo-Rió la pequeña Husky al ver el estado en el que se veía él nuevamente.

-Bueno, ahora me siento un poco mejor-Respondió-Pero, ella puede que actué sin pensarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es como la típica frase que he oído decir, "todos hacemos locuras por el amor"-(Mira quién habla ¬¬)

-Pero eso no excusa su comportamiento al querer privar a alguien de sus metas y objetivos-Concluyo Everest.

-Puedes que tengas razón-Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta llegar a la tienda del señor Porter.

-Oye Marsh, que te parece si comemos un poco y olvidamos esto-Dijo Everest mientras su pancita comenzaba a hacer algunos ruidos extraños.

-Me encantaría-Acepto Marshall.

Los dos se acercaron un poco más a la tienda de señor Porter y ahí pudieron oler el magnífico olor de la comida, lo que olían era albóndigas de carne especialmente condimentadas para cachorros.

-¿Crees que el señor Porter nos dé a probar un poco de lo que cocina?-Pregunto Marshall con la boca hecha agua.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-Respondió Everest acercándose junto con él a la puerta, preparados para tocarla-Sabes algo, para ser mi primera cita, no está nada mal-Dijo Everest con una sonrisa en ella.

Cita, al oír esa frase hacia que Marshall se pusiera todo colorado, él no había planeado nada como esto, solo quería salir a charlar un rato, nunca pensó que un plática normal entre amigos se fuese a convertir en un cita; como las típicas que hacen las personas, hablando, comiendo y luego besándose, eso lo ponía mucha más nervioso que hasta temblaba por los nervios, casi parecía una licuadora a punto de salirse de control.

-¿Estas bien?, te veo un poco más rojo de lo usual, quieres que vayamos a casa-Dijo Everest preocupada por el estado del dálmata.

-¿Q-que?, no, no, so-solo, estoy emo-cionado, por mi prime-ra cita, jeje-Respondió de manera tartamuda y nerviosa; lo único que él quería era que se lo tragase la tierra para acabar de decir tantas cosas aleatorios y a veces sin sentido.

Everest solo le sonrió, ella también estaba nerviosa por esto, pero lograba calmar mucho mejor sus nervios por lo que tomaba una actitud relajada y tranquila como era de costumbre. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y los dos seguían hablando, luego de comer le deliciosa merienda que el señor Porter les había preparado, los dos siguieron caminando un rato, hablando de otras cosas y de vez en cuando sacando uno que otro chiste, eso sí, la torpeza de Marshall se mostró varias veces cuando se tropezó con varias cosas, incluso cuando se cayó de manera cómica por el tobogán, cuando fueron al parque al jugar un rato, pero eso no le importó a nadie, a ella le hacía feliz las locuras del dálmata y a él le gustaba verla feliz.

Cuando llego el atardecer, aún habían varias nubes apunto de formar un cielo completamente nublado y en la playa, muy mojado y cansado, estaba Zuma con una tabla de surf a un lado suyo, el labrador chocolate había estado surfeando en las olas por un largo tiempo, le encantaba sentir el mar en su pelo húmedo mientras se movía sobre la tabla montando algunas olas, esa era su manera de relajarse y vaya forma, lo hacía sin ningún problema, claro tenía algunos fallos como caerse varias veces al montar una ola, pero eso era lo que le divertía y lo acercaba a sus sueños de ser un profesional.

Luego de terminar de pasear un rato, Everest y Marshall fueron caminando de regreso al cuartel, cuando caminaban cerca de la playa, pudieron ver a Zuma acostado en la arena, viendo al horizonte, mientras el poco sol que dejaban ver las nubes se ocultaba lentamente. Los dos quisieron acercarse un poco más para saludarlo, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no eran los únicos que querían hablarle.

-Mira, ahí está Zuma, ¿quieres pasar a saludarlo?-Pregunto Marshall al ver al único perro que se hallaba a esas horas en la playa.

-¿Claro, porque no?-Acepto Everest y los dos se acercaron a un poco más, pero ella logro avistar, del otro lado como se acercaba una cachorra cockapoo también a él.

-¿Qué haría Skye en la playa, solo Zuma viene aquí al atardecer?-Pregunto Marshall un poco desorientado.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que no viene solo a saludarlo-Dijo Everest con una cierta cara de preocupación al darse cuenta de esto.

La pareja de cachorros apresuro un poco más el paso, con la intención de acercarse más rápido que Skye y ver qué es lo que tenía entre manos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca, Zuma pudo avistarlos, también pudo ver como Skye se le acercaba y ella también noto a Everest y Marshall, los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo, estando al lado del labrador chocolate.

-Hola Zuma, ¿Cómo te va?, hola Skye-Saludo primero Marshall algo nervioso por la situación.

-Hola amigos, ¿Qué hacen a esta hora?, normalmente soy el único cachorro en este lugar-Saludo Zuma a todos los presentes.

-Nada, solo pasábamos a saludarte-Respondió Everest poniendo su mirada fija a cockapoo.

-Yo solo vine a hablar contigo Zuma, para olvidarme un rato de todo lo que está sucediendo-Dijo Skye de igual manera viendo a Everest cruzando miradas serias y muy poco felices por encontrarse.

-Ok-Dijo Zuma desconcertado por ver como las dos únicas chicas no se apartaban la vista una de la otra, él aprovecho que estaban distraídas mirándose, por lo que se escapó de en medio de ellas y se acercó al dálmata-Oye Marshall, ¿Qué les está pasando?, parecen enojadas una con la otra-Dijo Zuma murmurando en la oreja de Marshall, poniendo una pata a un lado de su boca.

-Es una larga historia, luego te la cuento-Respondió Marshall de igual manera de cómo había preguntado Zuma.

-Exactamente, ¿de que querías hablar con Zuma?-Pregunto Everest sin apartar la mirada.

-Si no te importa, eso no es de tu incumbencia-Respondió Skye enfadada.

-Lo es cuando se trata de cierto cachorro del cuál tu sientes algo-Devolvió Everest con el mismo enojo de Skye.

Esta era un pelea de chicas, por lo que los dos únicos varones que se encontraban cerca de ellas, muy inteligente y asustadamente, retrocedieron unos pasos atrás algo distanciados, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca para detener la discusión si esta se ponía peor, y se mantenían con la boca bien cerrada.

-¿Y qué?, ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar con un amigo sobre tus problemas?-Dijo Skye algo retadora por lo dicho.

-Solo es malo cuando puede que tengas algo planeado para que Chase se quede-Dijo Everest muy molesta.

-Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos personales y sentimentales-Respondió poniéndose agresiva Skye.

-Esto no se trata solo de ti, Chase también tiene derecho a cumplir sus sueños.

-Y los cumplirá, conmigo a su lado- A este punto ambas hembras ya comenzaban a sacar sus colmillos y a gruñir una en contra de la otra.

A este punto fue cuando Zuma y Marshall intervinieron, colocándose en medio de las dos con Marshall en frente de Everest y Zuma enfrente de Skye.

-Oigan tranquilas, todos somos amigos y a todos nos preocupa el futuro de Chase-Dijo Zuma.

-Así es, no hay razón para molestarse, si de alguien es la decisión es solo de Chase, nadie debe intervenir o meterse en ella-Agregó Marshall.

Ambos habían evitado una posible pelea entre ambas ex-amigas, logrando controlar la situación y bajado el enojo y la tensión en el ambiente.

-Como sea, me voy y por favor no trates de buscarme-Dijo Skye molesta aun sacando sus colmillos.

-Créeme que no lo voy a hacer-Respondió Everest aún furiosa.

Skye se fue lentamente de regreso al mirador y Everest se alejó del lado contrario en dirección al parque. Cuando ambas estuvieron los suficientemente lejos, solo se quedaron Marshall y Zuma viéndolas apartarse una de la otra.

-¿Tú crees que deba acompañar a Everest a ayudarla a relajarse?-Pregunto Marshall a su amigo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, las chicas se ponen algo locas después de una pelea, lo mejor será que se tranquilicen por ellas mismas y que el tiempo lo cure todo-Dijo Zuma-Ven amigo, hay que ver el anochecer juntos, eso siempre me calma luego de tanta adrenalina vivida.

-Está bien, muchas gracias-Acepto.

Zuma regreso a su pose anterior antes de que llegaran sus amigos, acostado con su panza tocando la blanca arena y su cabeza apoyada en su patas, Marshall solo se sentó a un lado suyo, mientras ambos se perdían en el horizonte, solos, escuchando el majestuoso tumbo de las olas chocando contra la playa y aleteo de las gaviotas.

-Te digo lo que pienso acerca de todo esto-Dijo Zuma agregando su voz a los sonidos, sin mover su cabeza.

-Claro, si es lo que quieres-Acepto Marshall.

-Pienso que todo esto es un idiotez, digo, solo mira esto, el grupo se está separando y tú lo viste con ellas dos, por culpa de esto Ryder ha tenido dificultades para dormir y todo por la culpa de Chase-Dijo un poco molesto Zuma.

-Espera ¿Qué?-Dijo Marshall confundido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Claro amigo, solo piénsalo, si Chase nunca se hubiera arrojado a lo loco entre esas llamas, cuando fue lo de accidente, jamás hubiese conocido al tal sujeto del FBI y si nunca lo hubiese conocido, nuestra vida seguiría normal tal y como era-Dijo Zuma con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero si no hubiese hecho eso, cuatro personas inocentes habrían muerto-Dijo Marshall preocupado por los pensamientos de su amigo, tratando de defender a Chase.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, si no me equivoco lo tenías bajo control y los bomberos no tardaron tanto en llegar a ayudar.

-Si pero, pero, tu como lo sabes, si no mal recuerdo tu no estuviste ahí, tu llegaste luego de que te enteraras de que Chase estaba en la veterinaria.

-Lo oí de la alcaldesa y de Ryder, cuando discutían lo sucedido en la fiesta de "héroe", o como yo le digo fiesta suicida, de Chase.

-Bueno yo, yo-Trato de encontrar algo que decir, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto, él estaba ahí y vio con sus propios ojos la verdad, no sabía que palabras usar.

-Aceptémoslo Marshall, se quede o se vaya las cosas darán un giro radical por aquí-Dijo Zuma mientras se levantaba y tomaba su tabla de surf para irse al cuartel-Iré a dormir un poco, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Gracias, pero iré en un rato, todavía tengo que ir por Everest y es muy peligroso que se vaya ella sola-Dijo algo desanimado y cabizbajo.

-Como quieras amigo, me dio gusto poder haber hablado contigo-Dicho esto, el labrador se retiró del lugar con su tabla de surf en su mandíbula, aprovecharía la poca luz de sol para alumbrar su camino antes de que las luminarias se encendieran automáticamente.

Marshall solo se quedó sentado, mirando la arena por debajo de él, mientras las luces artificiales del faro y luminarias se encendían, él no se movió en un buen rato, incluso cuando ya era de noche se quedó inerte, hasta que Everest, ya más calmada, paso por el ahí y noto como él seguía en el mismo lugar de hace minutos.

-Marsh, ¿sucedió algo?-Dijo Everest llamándolo por su nombre abreviado, como ella le empezó a decir por cariño.

-No es nada, será mejor que regresemos, Ryder debe estar preocupado por nosotros-Dijo Marshall con una sonrisa fingida, levantándose de la arena y caminando callado junto a la husky.

Llegaron al cuartel callados y se metieron a sus casas cachorros cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, ya los demás cachorros estaban descansando y Ryder se mantenía despierto hasta que vio a los dos únicos cachorros que faltaban entrar en su casas, se notaban algo tristes y quiso ayudarlos, pero ninguno abrió la puerta de su casa, ni siquiera para su propio dueño.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control entre los cachorros y sus amistades se estaban poniendo a prueba, Marshall no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién apoyar, después de la plática con Zuma, se puso a pensar mejor las cosas, lo único que deseaba era volver a los viejos tiempos donde todo estaba tranquilo y no había problemas, solo tenían otro emergencia que cumplir como amigos.

 **O.L.M: ¡SE PRENDIO DEMASIADO ESTA MIERDA!**

 **E.J: ¿Ok?...Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les tenemos una noticia algo triste para los seguidores de este fic.**

 **O.L.M: YA CASI SE ACABA, YEAH MADAFACKERS BITCHES.**

 **E.J: Odio estar de acuerdo con él, pero tiene razón, el próximo episodio será el penúltimo, pero si veo que en los próximos capítulos hay más emoción de la gente y más apoyo en los comentarios, puede que convenza a Otro Loco Mas de hacer una posible secuela y tal vez un final alternativo de este fic.**

 **O.L.M: SIIIIIIIIIIIII… espera… ¿khe berga?**

 **E.J: No olviden de comentar y nos vemos en la próxima, un saludo a todos y bye, bye :)**

 **PD O.L.M: Yo nunc4, 35p3r4 ¿qu3?, ¿s3cuel4?**


	7. 1:6to Día (Sábado): La respuesta final

**E.J: Wazzup familia del fanfic aquí Eyiles Jack con este grandioso fic, antes de continuar tengo dos noticias que decir, una buena y la otra mala, la primera es mala ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo y en el que sigue esta historia se acabara TT-TT, la buena es que ya estoy tratando de convencer a Otro loco más de que me ayude para una posible secuela, si es que lo logro.**

 **O.L.M: V0y a H4c3r que sEA ymp0sibl3 TRabaj4r C0nmigo un4 V35 M45, MUAAAjajajajajajajjajajajajaja.**

 **E.J: ¿ok?, otra buena o mala noticia, según lo vea la cada uno, tratare de acelerar un poco más las cosas a la hora de subir el último capítulo, es decir que me tardare menos a la hora de subirlo a fanfic, si es que puedo claro, como sea disfruten de la lectura y nos vemos.**

 **O.L.M: INHISIDNC SDyc3r29ec83rc 8y 8g byv47nh4**

 **6to Día (Sábado): "La respuesta final"**

La noche estaba pacífica, el aire poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar y en un casa cachorro de color azul, Chase estaba despierto, eran las doce de la noche y el pequeño cachorro no lograba cerrar los ojos sin que a los pocos segundos se abrieran por si solos, no podía dormir ya que solo le quedaba un día para decidir cuál sería el camino que cambiaría su vida, esto le causaba nervios y los nervios le causaban insomnio, tanta fue su desesperación para dormir que salió de la calidad y comodidad de su casa, para ver a Ryder, ya que siempre encontraba tranquilidad y paz en las caricias y las muestras de efecto que le hacían al pequeño Chase, muestras de efecto como las que Skye le había dado en la veterinario, pero esta no era una opción, ya que él seguía preocupado porque no le había hablado durante todo el día y no sabía que reacción tendría si iba con ella, por lo que fue directo a Ryder.

Al salir pudo sentir como el frío invadía su cálido pelaje, que lo pudo proteger contra el viento que aumentaba su intensidad. Con ayuda de su pata derecha, la cual protegía sus ojos de cualquier mota de tierra o polvo que volara directo a ellos, caminaba hasta la puerta principal del cuartel, una vez enfrente de la gran puerta de cristal, solo basto caminar unos pasos más para que estas se abrieran automáticamente, al hacerlo Chase entro, camino al ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban por si solas detrás de él, subió al segundo y último piso del cuartel y se metió a la habitación de Ryder, lo más silencioso que podía.

Al entrar vio una cama delante suyo, en ella descansaba el joven castaño, quién había logrado dormir después de un día de casi no hacerlo, el cachorro muy lentamente caminaba para acercársele, vigilando el piso de la habitación por si pisaba algo, lo cual era muy poco probable ya que Ryder era muy ordenado y limpio y eso se mostraba en la limpieza de su alcoba.

-Pss, Ryder, pss, ¿estas despierto? -Llamo el cachorro tratando de levantar a su dueño cuando estuvo cerca de su cama.

-Ahora lo estoy, haaaa- Respondió muy cansado Ryder mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Chase? -Pregunto medio dormitado, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

-Es que yo, no puedo dormir-Respondió Chase algo apenado-Estoy algo nervioso y muy tenso.

-Es por lo de Kyle, no es así-Dijo Ryder un poco más despierto.

-Así es-Acepto Chase bajando sus orejas-No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucede y lo que sucederá, estoy aterrado y muy confundido.

-Chase, esto es normal para toda la gente del planeta, incluso animales, el terro hacer que nosotros hagamos cosas de las cuales nos podamos arrepentir después, es por eso que tienes que relajarte y dejar de pensar un poco en el mañana, él ahora es lo que importa.

-Gracias, pero, aun así, incluso yo me cuestiono sobre si es buena idea o no, también he tenido pesadillas y grandes dolores que me atormentan.

\- ¿Como que grandes dolores?, ¿te ocurre algo malo?, porque si quieres puedo llamar a Katie o a Marshall.

-No, no Ryder es solo que…-Se detuvo ahí y tomo un gran suspiro-Sé que te lo debí haber dicho antes, pero desde que estuve inconsciente en la clínica, no dejo de tener la misma pesadilla y no solo es eso, de la nada, en cualquier momento o lugar, siento como si un gran taladro me perforará la cabeza, también siento como mi cuerpo es invadido por un gran peso invisible que me aplasta y me sofoca y cuando creo que ya no puedo más con eso, desaparece y me quedo muy agotado y temblando y en mi sueño es lo mismo, solo que en ese estoy rodeado por una gran oscuridad profunda y tenebrosa.

Ryder estaba asombrado por lo que le contaba, eso no era algo normal, quizá lo que esté sufriendo es solo una simple secuela que su mente creo después de tal accidente o quizá era algo mucho más grande que eso.

-Te diré algo, si te vuelve a ocurrir eso, tan solo llámame, no hace falta que lo ocultes, cuando lo hagas te llevare con Katie, tal vez ella tenga la respuesta a esto, pero no temas por pedir ayuda, ningún trabajo es tan difícil para un Paw Patrol.

-Gracias otra vez, jefe Ryder.

-Cuando gustes, ahora hay que ir a dormir-Dijo Ryder volviendo a su posición anterior de que Chase lo despertara.

-Otra cosa señor, me permites dormir aquí por hoy, ya sabes, para relajarme y ayudarme a dormir-Pidió Chase.

-Jeje, está bien-Acepto Ryder con una leve carcajada.

Luego de esto Ryder se tapó con la sabana que traía puesta, Chase se acomodó arriba de sus piernas, acomodándose como cualquier perro normal, los dos se dieron buenas noches y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al llegar la mañana se podía ver como el cielo estaba completamente nublado, fuertes vientos azotaban Bahía Aventura hoy, ayer se podía sentir una breve brisa que movía las hojas de los árboles y a lo mucho restos de basura, pero ahora los vientos eran más fuertes, estos hacían que cualquier árbol se sacudiesen y el agua del bello mar se encontraba agitándose en un frenesí de olas que movían a los barcos, el pronóstico del clima había especulado grandes vientos el día de hoy y una posibilidad de lluvia que duraría hasta el día siguiente, este no era un buen día para salir de pesca o ir en bote a cualquier lugar.

Del cuartel salió Chase junto a Ryder, los dos vestidos con ropa abrigadora puesto que el frío había aumentado al igual que las ráfagas de aire. Chase se encontraba un poco mejor después de la charla de anoche con Ryder y ya estaba en buenas condiciones, claro aún tenía una que otra cicatriz después de su acto de valentía en días anteriores, pero no era de que preocuparse, se encontraba en óptimas condiciones para despertar, después de varios días, a los cachorros.

-Me alegra ver que todo vuelve a la normalidad lentamente-Dijo Ryder acompañando al cachorro que tenía puesto su mochila para despertar a los demás.

-A mí también, aunque aún queda una decisión que debo tomar-Respondió Chase muy seguro de sí.

\- ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?, lo consultaste con la almohada-Dijo Ryder orgulloso de su cachorro.

-Claro que sí, lo anunciare una vez que todos nosotros no encontremos aquí-Respondió muy confiado en lo que había decidido.

-Me alegra, ahora despierta a los cachorros, yo…preparare el desayuno-Dijo Ryder retirándose.

Puede que no lo haya parecido, pero Ryder sentía mucha tristeza y nervios porque al fin había una respuesta a una incógnita que había fracturado al equipo, aunque esto él no sabía, estaba algo triste ya que puede que Chase haya tomado la decisión de irse, pero estaría contento por él y siempre lo estará.

-Guau, megáfono-Ladro Chase una vez que Ryder se hubiese ido, preparado para levantar a todos.

Justo antes de que el pequeño cachorro hiciera de despertador, como hacía antes, una voz aguda llego a sus oídos, una voz que le era muy familiar, se oía a lo lejos y poco a poco la voz se acercaba.

\- ¡Chase! -Grito muy emocionada Skye saltando sobre el cachorro pastor alemán.

\- ¿Skye? -Dijo algo confundido Chase antes de que la pequeña cockapoo aterrizara sobre, haciendo caer a ambos retirando la mochila cachorro de la espalda de Chase por la sacudida.

-Chase me alegra mucho verte de nuevo-Dijo Skye mientras frotaba su rostro con el de Chase, lo que provoco que los dos se sonrojaran, un poco más Chase de hecho-Chase, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte cerrado la puerta de mi casa en tu cara y por no hablar contigo durante todo un día.

-Está bien Skye, no tienes que pedir una disculpa, nunca me enojaría contigo-Dijo Chase aún derribado y con la pequeña cachorra encima de él.

Después de esto, ambos se levantaron del suelo, Skye estaba algo apenada por lo que había hecho, pero se tranquilizó luego de ver que el pastor alemán estaba bien.

-Chase, tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante, es algo que necesitas saber antes de que decidas algo-Dijo Skye preparada para convencer a Chase de no irse.

Cuando Chase salió del cuartel, hablando con Ryder, despertaron a Skye con el sonido de sus voces. Su casa cachorro se encontraba al lado de la puerta principal del mirador, por lo que escucho un poco de la plática de ellos dos, esa era la hora correcta para convencerlo de no irse, solo tenía que esperar a que Ryder se fuera y después nadie los interrumpiría, todos los cachorros estarían dormidos y sería un buen momento, y si hablar con él a solas no bastaba, siempre contaba con la ayuda de Rocky y Rubble para cuando ellos hayan despertado dar más puntos de vista. Pero su plan tenía un ligero tropiezo, ya que apareció caminando la muy madrugadora husky Everest, con una cara algo afligida que se transformó en enojo al ver a Skye con Chase, se acercó hasta llegar a los dos cachorros.

-Hola chicos, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? -Saludo Everest mirando a Chase y debes en cuando volteando sus ojos a Skye viéndola con ojos de furia.

-Buenos días Everest, solo estábamos hablando un poco-Contesto Chase sin saber lo que sucedía entre las dos chicas.

\- ¿Hablando de qué? -Pregunto nuevamente la husky.

Chase iba responder, pero fue interrumpido, antes de que dijera una mínima vocal, por Skye.

-Eso no te importa, ok-Contesto Skye muy enojada.

-Claro que si me importa-Respondió enfadada Everest.

-Chicas, ¿están bien? -Intervino Chase muy preocupado.

-No es nada Chase, mejor vámonos lejos donde no se encuentre una abusadora como Everest-Dijo Skye tomando una de las patas de Chase para irse.

Chase solo se dejó llevar por ella caminando a su mismo paso, aún confundido y preocupado, pero solo avanzaron unos pasos hasta que nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por Everest, quién rápidamente corrió a bloquear su paso.

-Ahora resulta que yo soy la abusadora, tu eres quién intentas apartar a Chase de su sueño-Soltó con mucho enfado Everest en postura defensiva, mientras gruñía.

-Skye, ¿a qué se refiere Everest? -Pregunto Chase.

-No lo sé, creo que acaba de enloquecer-Mintió Skye muy enojada.

Everest ya estaba bastante molesta con su ex-mejor amiga, el tomar una actitud mandona le había hecho hervir la sangre, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que ella mintiera y la insultara en la misma oración, ahora mismo no había ser vivo que pudiese calmarla.

-¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!-Grito Everest en un salto de furia contra Skye, lanzando sus colmillos directo a ella.

Skye no estaba preparada para un ataque sorpresa y fue tomada desprevenida, en ese momento estaba en una mayor desventaja, no era suficiente que Everest la superara en altura, también en fuerza y velocidad, por lo que un ataque resultaría en heridas y fracturas horribles para alguien tan pequeño como ella. Skye solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando lo peor muy asustada, pero no ocurrió nada, al abrirlos pudo ver como una sombra la protegía del feroz ataque de Everest y esa sombra era Chase, quién recibió la mordida en su pata superior derecha.

Los demás cachorros despertaron al oír la conmoción que sucedía fuera de sus casas cachorro, salieron medio dormitados pero su cansancio desapareció luego de ver a Everest mordiendo la pata de Chase y a Skye detrás de él, una alarma sonó en sus cabezas y no lo pensaron dos veces para correr directo a ellos y separarlos. Y no solo ellos Ryder también había escuchado el alboroto y salió de inmediato del cuartel.

Everest no podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba a punto de atacar a Skye y daño la pata de Chase, afortunadamente había logrado controlar su fuerza y solo le causo unas pequeñas marcas, pero el lío en el que se había metido era enorme.

-¡Everest!-Dijo Marshall muy impacto tomando a Everest con ayuda de Zuma y separándola- ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

\- ¿Qué paso aquí y quiero una buena explicación? -Dijo ahora Ryder angustiado y molesto.

-Yo-yo…-Trataba de formar una palabra Everest, pero estaba tan apenada que solo salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Everest espera!-Grito Marshall mientras iba tras ella.

Los demás solo se quedaron viendo preocupados lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -Pregunto Rocky.

-Everest se abalanzo sobre Skye y yo solo la protegí-Respondió Chase.

\- Pero ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que se molestara de esa forma?, me sorprende mucho-Dijo Ryder.

-Yo solo quise hablar con Chase, pero ella llego y discutimos-Dijo Skye ahora apenada y algo triste.

-Adivino, querían hablar acerca de Chase y su decisión, no es cierto-Interrumpió Zuma molesto por lo sucedido por esto y por lo que había ocurrido en estos días.

\- ¿Qué? No, bueno si, pero era sobre otra cosa-Respondió Skye preocupada.

-Bueno, pues yo quiero hablar con él y lo que le quiero decir es que, si tiene algo que decidir, yo diría que se vaya-La actitud relajada y tranquila del labrador chocolate, se había esfumado, ahora estaba muy molesto y enojado con el cachorro de pastor alemán, descargando todo su desprecio.

-Zuma-Dijo Ryder muy impresionado por la forma de hablar de él.

-Es la verdad, si él nunca hubiera jugado al héroe, ahora mismo estaríamos como antes y Everest y Skye seguirían siendo amigas, pero desde que llego ese agente lo único que nos ha causado son problemas y tú eres el único responsable-Zuma se refería a Chase descargándole más furia y desprecio encima.

-Zuma aquí nadie es culpable de nada, ¿entendido? -Regaño Ryder molesto.

Nunca habían visto a Ryder de esa manera, menos sus cachorros, estaban en una situación de tensión emocional todos.

-Como sea, me iré a la playa, avísenme cuando ya se haya ido-Dijo Zuma con indiferencia retirándose del cuartel.

-Espera, pero si Chase se va, jamás podré devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí-Interrumpió el cachorro de bulldog inglés.

\- ¿devolverme? -Pregunto Chase confundido y triste.

-Así es, si no fuese por ti, seguiría atrapado en la rama de ese árbol, te debo esa y mucho más, no puedes irte ahora, gracias a ti también soy parte de ustedes -Admitió Rubble

-Si Chase, además piensa en los demás, si te vas solo será cuestión de tiempo para que los demás también lo hagan a esta edad, por favor quédate-Agregó Rocky.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicos? -Dijo muy confundido Chase ante las repentinas palabras de sus amigos- ¿De dónde sacaron esa idea?

Skye solo se encogió de hombros, apenada y nerviosa por lo que iría a pasar a continuación.

-Chase si tú te vas, nos separaríamos más rápido de lo que debemos hacerlo y si lo hacemos, nos iríamos sin el conocimiento suficiente para sobrevivir-Respondió Rocky, Chase ya estaba a punto de hablar, pero las siguientes palabras que pronunció el cachorro de raza mixta, lo dejaron mudo- O eso fue lo que Skye me dijo.

\- ¡Que!, ¿Skye? -Pronuncio muy atónito el pastor alemán.

-Skye también me recordó todo lo que has hecho por nosotros-Dijo Rubble.

Chase y Ryder voltearon a la pequeña cockapoo, el joven castaño la miro con un rostro de decepción, mientras el cachorro la vio con cara de atónita, enfadada, triste y de sorpresa total. Skye solo sintió las miradas acusadoras de ambos y mientras bajaba la cabeza muy triste por lo que había hecho.

-Skye, ¿quieres explicarme esto? –Pregunto Ryder molesto.

-Yo, yo solo hice lo correcto ok-Trato de excusarse- Si Chase se iba la paw patrol se acabaría, no podía dejar que eso pase, era lo mejor para todos.

Ryder estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por quién menos se esperaría.

-Lo mejor para todos, o ¿para ti? -Dijo Chase muy enfadado- Everest estaba en lo correcto, tu solo quieres alejarme de mis sueños, todo por lo que he luchado, quieres que lo tire a la basura-Dijo muy enfadado Chase, regañando a Skye.

-Chase, yo, yo… lo siento mucho, pero te amo y no quiero que me separen de ti, te necesito para ser feliz, por favor no me dejes- Skye finalmente le había confesado sus sentimientos, ella había empezado a soltar lágrimas.

Aunque Chase ya lo sabía, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, una cosa era que tu mejor amigo te lo contara, pero el que te lo diga esa persona especial en tu vida valía aún más, desgraciadamente, la furia y rabia le ganaron.

-Si de verdad me amaras, estarías conmigo en todo, me apoyarías en mis decisiones y no me pondrías obstáculos…-Chase se detuvo un momento, giro su cabeza para ver a los ojos al cachorro de bulldog inglés-Rubble, eres un gran amigo y me alegra haberte ayudado a bajar, pero tú no me debes nada, eres mi amigo y con eso basta, con haberte unido a nosotros fue suficiente para agradecerme-Confeso Chase un poco más calmado para el más pequeño de los integrantes. Luego volteo nuevamente, ahora viendo al cachorro de raza mixta- Rocky, si escojo irme, te aseguro que lo que tú piensas jamás sucederá, nos separaremos, eso es cierto, pero jamás se irían sin experiencia, son lo suficientemente hábiles como para encontrar nueva familia, sobre todo, eres un perro muy listo y dudo mucho que alguien no quisiera tenerte-Nuevamente Chase volteo a Skye y su furia regreso a él.

Skye solo lo pudo ver con ojos tristes, las lágrimas aún brotaban de sus ojos magenta, sabía lo que le esperaba.

-Chase, yo solo…-Hablo Skye, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR! -Grito por primera vez Chase a Skye. Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver lo que había hecho- No eres más que una egoísta, manipuladora y controladora…-Pausa breve- Yo también te amaba, amaba tu actitud dulce, tu amabilidad y tu honestidad, pero ahora ya ni te reconozco… ¡ME ARREPIENTO POR HABER SENTIDO ALGO POR TI!, ¡ME ARREPIENTO POR HABERME PREOCUPADO POR TI!, ¡Y ME ARREPIENTO POR HABERTE SALVADO! - Grito Chase, pero hablaba sin pensar, todo lo que dijo no era lo que realmente sentía, el enojo hablo por él, logrando manipularlo al punto de decir esas palabras, palabras que dañaron a Skye más de lo que se esperaba.

Todos los presentes estaban sin habla, Skye empezaba a dejar de sentir tristeza, su corazón ya no pudo aguantar más, el que Chase había sentido algo por ella la destruía, el enfado comenzaba a llenarla y en medio del llanto, su cuerpo reacciono por ella dándole una fuerte bofetada a Chase.

\- ¡Entonces largarte!, no quiero volver a verte jamás, solo nos harías un favor al irte-Dijo entre sollozos y con ojos tristes y llenos de odio- Pensaba en cumplir mis sueños contigo, pero no eres el único en arrepentirse de sentir algo-Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse llorando fuera del cuartel directo al bosque.

\- ¡Espera Skye! -Llamo Rocky, tratando de alcanzarla. Antes de eso, volteo a ver al joven pastor alemán con ojos de pena por él y después desvanecerse en la lejanía junto a la cockapoo.

\- Bien hecho Chase, antes estaba de acuerdo contigo, me estaba sintiendo bien por lo que me dijiste y te iría a apoyar, pero no tenías que ser tan duro con ella. Si vas a estar así, lo mejor será que te vayas, si me preguntas, el golpe que ella te dio era lo que te merecías -Regaño Rubble enojado antes de irse muy enfadado a su casa cachorro.

\- Que he dicho -Dijo Chase en voz cortante, seca y deprimida, mientras tenía puesta una de sus patas en la mejilla que había recibido la cachetada- ¡QUE HE DICHO! -Grito a los cuatro vientos, muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho y con los ojos empapado de lágrimas.

\- Chase, no tienes que sentirte mal, estabas muy exaltado y enojado…-Trató de consolarlo Ryder al ver el estado de su mejor amigo, mientras se acercaba a él y acariciaba su espalda.

-Ella jamás me perdonara, jamás. Creo que tienen razón, será mejor que me aleje de todos ustedes -Dijo Chase entre sollozos.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Ryder, Chase comenzó a correr fuera del lugar, corrió directo al puente para ir al pueblo.

-Espera ¡Chase! –Trato de llamarlo, pero no hubo resultado ya que el cachorro era muy rápido y ya se encontraba lejos de él- Lo siento mucho, trate de ser un buen jefe, pero ahora todos están separados- Dijo para sí mismo Ryder mientras caía de rodillas al cemento frío y lo golpeaba.

Del otro lado de Bahía Aventura, en el patio donde se realizaban las actividades deportivas, donde habían sucedido los juegos deportivos, la carreras y los conciertos. Un cachorro de dálmata buscaba muy preocupado a una cachorra de Husky. Marshall le había perdido la pista a Everest, la busco por el pueblo y en la playa, pero no daba con ella, este era el último lugar por revisar y comenzó su búsqueda por el patio central. Busco y busco, estaba por darse por vencido, hasta que la visualizo en las gradas, acostada, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras soltaba uno que otro sollozo, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar. Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo cerca se sentó a un lado suyo en las bancas.

Se quedó en silencio un rato, mientras oía a Everest, verla así lo hacía sentirse muy mal, él la amaba y no soportaba mirarla en ese estado.

-Hola Everest-Saludo Marshall, pero ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. El dálmata espero unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente-Creo que será mejor que regresemos, el viento sopla cada vez más fuertes y las nubes tapan el cielo, puede llover en cualquier momento-Dijo Marshall tratando de sacar a Everest de su mente.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que regreses al cuartel, yo me quedare un poco más-Dijo Everest aún en su estado actual.

-Debemos regresar los dos, puede que se preocupen por ti si no vienes conmigo-Dijo Marshall preocupado.

-Dudo que se preocupen por mi después de lo que hice-Everest se levantó y se limpió la nariz frotándose una pata en ella.

-Bueno, no todos-Dijo Marshall tomando la atención total de la joven husky.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?, todos me odian después de que casi ataco a Skye y después de herir a Chase.

-Eso no es cierto, no creo que todos te odien, yo no lo hago-Se acercó poco a poco, muy nervioso-Everest, no te juzgo, no estuve ahí cuando te enfadaste con Skye, pero te conozco, eres una linda chica, dulce y amigable, no sé qué fue lo que desató tu ira y estuvo mal lo que hiciste o quisiste hacer, pero, aun así, quiero que sepas que yo no me molestaría nunca contigo-Admitió Marshall con algo de nervios.

-Gracias Marsh, aun así, siento que yo no merezco estar con ustedes, ni siquiera merezco tu amabilidad.

\- Claro que sí, en estos momentos son en los que más se necesita a alguien a tu lado, ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurrió? - Marshall pregunto.

Everest se tomó un segundo antes de hablar, suspiro.

-Estos días han sido muy difíciles, sobre todo para Chase, se lo que se siente estar en una situación en donde una palabra puede cambiar toda tu vida, es por eso que me preocupo por él, pero Skye. Ella cree que hace lo correcto, pero lo único que hace es ser egoísta, sé que ella ama a Chase, pero esto ya es pasarse de la raya, y no solo conforme con eso, también se atreve a insultarme y llamarme mentirosa-El recodar la escena la hacía sentir una enorme sensación de enfado y molestia.

-Eso es imposible, puede que se hayan enfadado ustedes dos ayer, pero jamás podre imaginarme a Skye diciendo esas cosas-Dijo Marshall tratando de creerle.

-Pensaba lo mismo, pero me insulto, me dijo loca y mentirosa, fue por eso que casi la ataco, si no hubiese sido por Chase, yo…yo-Trato de formar la oración, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a invadirla por completo, a punto de romper en llanto.

El dálmata se acercó a ella y la abrazo, pegando su cabeza a su cálido pecho. Ella se apegó más al reconfortante calor de Marshall, derramando sus lágrimas sobre el pelaje blanco y sedoso del él, el cachorro macho la abrazo, dándole un poco más de reconfortamiento y algo de calma, así se quedaron por algunos minutos.

El aire iba aumentado y la temperatura bajando por el repentino acercamiento de un torrente lluvioso, ambos cachorros no notaban las bajas temperaturas ni mucho menos el fuerte viento que azotaba al pueblo, puesto que ellos tenían suficiente calor con sus cuerpos pegados. Everest seguía pegada, el llanto había pasado y cuando logro volver a hablar, lo hacía en sollozos muy arrepentida de lo que le hubiera hecho a la cockapoo.

-Si Chase no hubiese estado ahí, yo posiblemente la hubiera matado-Saco finalmente Everest sollozando, aun con la cara en el cuerpo de Marshall.

\- ¡¿Tú que…?!- Dijo impresionado Marshall sin quitar a Everest.

-Estaba muy enojada y no pensé antes de actuar, iba directo a su garganta- Everest empezó nuevamente a llorar.

Marshall no sabía que hacer o que decir al respecto, jamás pensó que una amistad tan fuerte como la de ella iría a caer a tal punto de que casi una mata a la otra, esto lo hizo pensar un poco sobre él y Chase, su amistad era como la de ellas, le preocupaba mucho que ellos dos, amigos desde la infancia a tal punto de ser como hermanos, se volviera oscura y triste, pero ahora hay otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

-Everest, no tienes que llorar, es como Ryder dijo una vez "él hubiera no existe", el pasado son cosas que dejamos atrás para olvidarlo y aprender de ellas-Dijo Marshall frotando su pata con la cabeza de la cabeza en signo de consolación y calma.

-Pero, casi la asesino, no merezco estar con ustedes-Contradijo Everest.

-Pero no lo hiciste, Everest, deja de lamentarte-Marshall con sus dos patas frontales, tomo a la cachorra por los hombros y con cuidado la empujo a unos centímetros de él para mirarla cara a cara- Mereces más que yo estar con la Paw Patrol, pero ahora lamentarse no sirve de nada, hay que ser fuertes y seguir caminando sin importa quienes nos lo impidan.

Everest ahora se sentía más calmada y tranquila, tanto que ahora solo pocas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero estas eran de confortamiento y alegría.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Marsh-Dijo Everest cerrando los ojos y volviendo al calor del dálmata.

-De-de-nada Everest-Dijo Marshall sonrojándose, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Te cuento algo? -Pregunto Everest, Marshall solo asintió, todavía con las mejillas rojas- Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que tienes el pelo-Dijo Everest comenzando con su rubor mientras mantenía la vista el pecho de Marshall, quién se quedó pasmado ante el alago de ella mientras su cara volvía a estar rojo de los nervios.

Mientras ellos seguían perdidos en la compañía del otro, del otro lado de la Bahía, en un pequeño bosque cerca de puesto de control, debajo de un pequeño árbol se encontraba Skye, acostada en pasto. Estaba con la cabeza agachada llorando cada vez más fuerte, tenía los ojos hinchados y algo rojos por tanto lloriqueo.

Estaba ahí, sin moverse, llorando, lamentándose porque después de todo, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había perdido su amistad con Everest, pensaba que ahora todos la odiarían, incluyendo Ryder y lo peor es que había perdido el amor del chico que tanto amo, y todo eso ¿para qué?, se preguntaba.

Chase tenía razón, se había portado de una forma tan egoísta que ahora lo estaba pagando de esa forma, todo lo que ella había hecho lo lamentaba, el haber manipulado a sus amigos, el haberse peleado con Everest y el de querer quedarse con su pastor alemán quitándole la única oportunidad que tenía para cumplir sus metas, se arrepentía por todo. Ahora solo pensaba en que ya nada será igual y que jamás podrá arreglarlo, o eso creía, de momento ella solo se quedaba sollozando sola.

El pelaje de la pequeña cockapoo se comenzaba a enfriar ya que la temperatura bajo de una manera repentina e inesperada, Skye trato de mantener su calor corporal al acorrucarse, abrazando sus patas inferiores, sus lágrimas se comenzaron a secar al instante en el que los vientos soplaban en dirección de su cabeza, las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, un leve chispeo empezó, estaba a salvo del agua debajo de aquel árbol, pero las ventiscas movían algunas gotas haciendo que cayeran algunas pocas sobre ella. Rocky se hallaba a unos metros, había dedicado todo este tiempo a encontrarla, pero no hubo resultados de su búsqueda, el pequeño cachorro de raza mixta, sentía mucha empatía por Chase, había perdido a su amor más grande, dos de sus amigos ahora lo odiaban y aún le preocupaba lo que opinaba Marshall de él, después de la discusión de esta mañana entre las únicas chicas del equipo, sabía que necesitaba la ayuda del ser más cercano que tenía, si lograba reconciliarlos a Chase y Skye, tal vez lograría calmar un poco la situación. El solo siguió con su búsqueda.

En el pueblo, y en todo Bahía Aventura para generalizar, las gotas de lluvias comenzaban a caer más rápido, primero de poco a poco, luego su intensidad fue aumentada hasta convertirse en un torrente frenesí de gotas acompañada de fuerte corrientes de aire.

Las olas aumentaban su intensidad chocando furiosamente contra la playa, los botes se tambaleaban de un lado a otro y los animales se había ocultado de la feroz tormenta que se avecinaba, todos los habitantes del pueblo se hallaban en la comodidad de sus casas, esperando a que se calmaran un poco las cosas en el exterior, pero no todos estaban protegidos en el pueblo.

Empapado hasta la cola, Chase se hallaba debajo de la cornisa del ayuntamiento, protegiéndose de la lluvia que recientemente lo había alcanzado y había mojado todo su pelaje, algunas gotas seguían cayendo sobre él, esto no le importo solo se encontraba ahí, mirando como el agua caía sobre casas, autos y vegetación en toda la ciudad, perdido en su mente y depresión no dejaba de apreciar como algunas calles se inundaban poco a poco, el frío era demasiado, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, aunque temblara como licuadora, no le importaba, aunque su temperatura corporal bajara, le daba igual, todo el agua que le escurría, le importaba un comino, todo lo que quería ahora era desaparecer, deseaba jamás haber nacido, jamás haberse unido a Ryder, jamás haberse enamorado.

Todo era frío, el agua había convertido en ríos pequeños las calles, por suerte en el observador, como estaba situado en un relieve alto, el agua no los alcanzaba, pero, aun así, era malo estar sin techo, Rocky, para su seguridad, se cubrió debajo de un árbol, iría a seguir buscando a Skye después de que se apaciguara el clima, mientras estaría seco.

Skye seguía debajo del mismo árbol, perdida en un sueño, uno del que no despertaba, en ese sueño estaba junto a Chase, las cosas eran como antes, Ryder los llamaba para otra emergencia, ellos salían a atenderla y al final recibirían unas cuantas galletas para perros por un trabajo bien hecho, todos eran amigos y nadie se odiaba, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no podía ser posible, estaba arrepentida, no quería lastimar a nadie y se odiaba a si misma porque solo actuaba sin pensar.

De regreso en el pueblo, la tormenta empeoraba, ahora una serie de rayos caían por todas partes en todas las direcciones posibles; en el área norte en una linda casa de madera, una familia de dos hijos, tuvieron el desafortunado caso de que recibieran la caída de uno, la casa empezó arder, la pequeña familia no pudo pensar rápido por el ataque repentino, he intentaron alejarse del fuego, pero las llamas bloqueaban el paso a su única puerta, estaban atrapados sin esperanza alguna.

Dentro de la alcaldía, la alcaldesa Goodway se hallaba sentada en su sofá, bebiendo un poco de té caliente para el frío mientras de calentaba los pies con ayuda de una chimenea cerca a ellos, mientras ella leía un poco de la historia de su ciudad, Chickaletta estaba durmiendo en un cojín cerca del fuego, las ventanas hacían mucho ruido debido a las gotas que caían frenéticamente, aquel ruido era insoportable para ella por lo que se levantó de la comodidad de su sofá para cerrar las cortinas y así al menos disminuir el ruido. A tan solo unos centímetros de cubrir la ventana con sus cortinas, a la distancia pudo avistar un humo negro que provenía de un vecindario no muy lejano a su paradero al norte del pueblo.

-Esto no debe ser nada bueno, espero que no se nada, pero de todas formas llamare a Ryder para estar segura de que todo está bien-Dijo para sí misma la alcaldesa mientras iba a su escritorio, donde reposaba su teléfono y utilizando el marcado rápido llamo a Ryder.

Nuevamente en el cuartel, Ryder estaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en una pared viendo las gotas caer en las ventanas de la segunda planta del cuartel de misiones, todos sus cachorros se hallaban distantes de su hogar ahora y la lluvia solo empeoraba su preocupación, debido a las fuertes ráfagas de aire y a las inundaciones, que se daban en varios lugares del area, no se quería arriesgar a llamarlos para que volvieran, estaba preocupado pero sabía perfectamente que lo más posible es que habían encontrado refugio en algún lugar, aun así, no pudo dejar de sentir esa sensación intranquila por Chase, todo lo que le había pasado en este día, quería buscarlo, salir en ese momento sin importar que pesque un resfriado, solo quería saber que él se encontraba bien y ayudarlo a superar todo el dolor que sentía, tal vez si lograba hablar con los demás y hacerles recordar por todo lo que estaba pasando el pastor alemán. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era quedarse y esperar lo mejor, era muy mala idea salir y quería convencerse de que Chase estaba bien, en un lugar seco y tibio, y no solo él, Zuma, Marshall, Everest, Rocky y Skye, por todos estaba nervioso, tal vez y muy posiblemente Marshall estaría con Everest protegidos en algún lugar, Zuma puede que había encontrado cobijo con el capitán Turbot y Rocky y Skye seguramente utilizaron sus enseñanzas de supervivencia, que aprendieron junto a la alcaldesa en su campamento, para improvisar un refugio pequeño.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo, lo saco y al instante atendió la video llamada.

-Aquí Ryder-Dijo como siempre, pero ahora con menos ánimos y mucha depresión, al contrario de su actitud habitual

-Ryder, necesitó de tu ayuda- Dijo la alcaldesa preocupada y nerviosa- Han estado cayendo muchos rayos por causa de la tormenta últimamente y estoy muy preocupada ya que he visto salir humo negro de un vecindario, temo que un rayo haya caído cerca y haya provocado un incendio, ¿podrán y verificar que todo esté bien?

-No lo sé, verá, últimamente hemos vivido mucha presión y ahora casi todos los cachorros están enojados con Chase, incluso corrieron fuera de la torre, no tengo nadie que le pueda ayudar, a parte la calles son muy peligrosas para viajar, lo lamento mucho-Contesto sin cambiar su actitud.

-Entiendo, veré si los bomberos pueden hacer algo, pero, Ryder…-Llamo la alcaldesa antes de terminar la video llamada- Momentos como estos son los que ponen a prueba a un equipo y sobre todo a su líder, tienes que saber cómo controlarlos ya que, si el líder cae, el equipo caerá junto con él, espero que todo se arregle con ustedes.

-Gracias alcaldesa, muchas gracias por el consejo, yo igual espero que todo vaya bien por ahí-Dijo Ryder antes de despedirse y terminar la llamada.

Gracias a ella, Ryder pudo recuperar algo de su confianza y optimismo, y, aunque por más que quería salir a ayudar, él tenía razón, las circunstancias estaban contra suya, más por el paradero desconocido de casi todos sus cachorros, tal vez si la tormenta de calmará un poco más, podía llamarlos y acudir al rescate.

Tardaron unos pocos segundos, pero después de que la alcaldesa llamara a la estación de bomberos, ellos se pusieron en marcha y fueron de inmediato a la acción, gracias a que su equipo era más profesional que el de la Paw Patrol, pudieron acudir al llamado a pesar del mal clima y las inundaciones repentinas de varias calles. Al manejar, con algo de dificultad, con sus llantas patinando en varias curvas, ellos pasaron por la alcaldía, ahí donde Chase se encontraba cabizbajo y empapado, subió la cabeza luego de oír las sirenas del camión de bomberos, por un segundo pensó que era Marshall quien, talvez, lo estuviera buscando, pero al ver que era el camión de la estación de bomberos de Bahía aventura y no su mejor amigo, quedo algo confundido, normalmente serían ellos quien estuvieran rumbo a una emergencia, los bomberos reales solo se hallaban por si sucedía algo que realmente fuera peligroso.

Al instante reacciono al recordar esto último, pues una emergencia de alto riesgo estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, esto desencadeno varias alarmas dentro del pastor alemán que hicieron que se olvidara de su depresión, ahora algo más le estaba ocurriendo, como si dentro de sus genes despertara un instinto de deber y de ayuda más fuertes que antes, Chase debía, corrijo, necesitaba salir a ayudar aunque no fuese su trabajo, ignorando el agua que cubría la mitad de sus patas y el enorme frío que hacía, el corrió tras el camión para ayudar, pero no fue el único que había escuchado la sirena de aquel camión.

En el patio deportivo, en las gradas donde Marshall y Everest se hallaban acurrucados juntos, durmiendo plácidamente, utilizando su propio calor para protegerse del frío, el cachorro dálmata despertó luego de escuchar este sonido de sirena, dio un gran bostezo y se levantó lentamente para asomarse de un lado, cubriéndose del agua claro, y ver el porqué de tanto escándalo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Marsh? -Pregunto Everest algo cansada, despertando luego de no sentir el calor de Marshall.

-No es nada, solo escuché una sirena muy parecida a la mía, solo quise ver que está pasando-Aseguro con una sonrisa tranquila a Everest.

-Si es una sirena similar a la tuya, talvez sea el camión de bomberos de la central-Dijo Everest.

-Sí, creo que tienes…-Se interrumpió así mismo el joven dálmata al ver realmente la situación. Poniendo una cara de preocupación y algo alarmado dijo-Un momento, si van los bomberos y no nosotros, significa.

-Significa que algo realmente grave está ocurriendo-Concluyo Everest mirando a Marshall igual de preocupada.

Al darse cuenta, los dos asomaron su cabeza a uno de los lados de las gradas y justo ahí, a lo lejos, vieron lo que exactamente era el camión rojo de la estación y no solo eso, también se hallaba Chase detrás de él, el pobre cachorro estaba más mojado que una esponja húmeda.

\- ¿Qué hace Chase? -Pregunto Marshall muy preocupado y sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pero si no lo conociera, diría que va donde ellos van-Contesto Everest igual de sorprendida.

-Sea lo que sea, no puedo dejar que vaya solo-Después de decir esto, Marshall salto fuera de la protección y la calidez de los asientos a la lluvia, que, por suerte, se había calmado lo suficiente como para salir.

\- ¡Estás loco! Marshall, aún que seas un cachorro bombero, esto pueda que sea demasiado hasta para ti, y sin tu equipo te ira peor-Dijo Everest muy preocupada por su decisión.

-Sé que es muy peligroso, pero no puedo dejar que Chase vaya solo, él es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, no lo volveré a abandonar como lo hice con el choque-Dijo muy decidido y muy mojado luego de salir a la lluvia.

-Te entiendo, ¿en qué te ayudo? -Dijo Everest cambiando su ánimo.

\- Aprovecha ahora que se calmó la tormenta, ve con Ryder y dile lo que sucede y Everest-Se detuvo un momento el joven dálmata para acercarse a la husky y robarle un beso en los labios que duro varios segundos y volvió locos a ambos- Es-est-esto es por si no regreso-Dijo Marshall muy sonrojado y nervioso después de separarse de aquel beso y luego salir corriendo detrás de Chase.

Everest solo se quedó pasmada por el acto inesperado de Marshall a ella, igual que él, la cachorra husky tenía un enorme rubor en sus mejillas, pero estaba paralizada hasta que volvió a la realidad de una sacudida.

-S-sí, entendido-Respondió de manera lenta a pesar de que Marshall se encontraba demasiado lejos como para oírla.

Los cachorros tomaron caminos separados del otro, ambos con las mismas sensaciones de emociones mezcladas por todo lo que han vivido.

El cachorro pastor alemán, estaba corriendo detrás de un vehículo que apenas y lo rebasaba, tenía que seguir su ritmo o los iría a perder, estaba muy cansado por avanzar a la velocidad a la que iba y sus patas estaban muy adoloridas, no paso demasiado hasta que llegaron a la ubicación de dónde provenía aquel preocupante humo, era un incendio descontrolado de una casa de madera algo vieja, los bomberos tomaron acción inmediata, tenían que controlar el fuego a como dé lugar, rescatar a la familia presa del humo y fuego, hasta tuvieron que asegurarse de que las demás casas a su alrededor estuvieran protegidas para que el incendio no se esparciera, estaban en peligro más de una vida.

A unos metros, en un hotel de clase media, Kyle se hallaba recostado en su cama, pensando en que mañana por la mañana partiría de Bahía Aventura. Era un lindo sitio que sin duda le hacía honor a su nombre, luego de hablar con Chase, decidió disfrutar de verdad sus vacaciones, ejercitándose, nadando en la hermosa playa, ir de excursión al bosque, entre otra entretenidas actividades que tuvo, extrañaba el peligro y la emoción de un caso del crimen, estaba más que claro, pero sí que necesitaba un tiempo de relajación fuera de las oficinas del FBI, ignorando su incidente el primer día que estuvo aquí y con eso su visita al hospital, se podía decir que todo fue relajado y sereno, incluso encontró más de lo que esperaba con Chase.

Aunque era algo extraño, estos dos últimos días no lo había visto trotar junto con él, aunque solo lo haya visto una solo vez, tampoco sabía algo de él, aunque estuvo tentado varias veces en visitarlo, no lo hizo ya que creía que solo le metería más presión a su respuesta por la propuesta de irse junto con él. Hubiese deseado darle más tiempo para pensarlo, pero tenía una fecha límite para esto.

Cerro los ojos, quiso dormir un poco, pero un olor empezó a entrar desde su ventana casi cerrada, un olor inmenso de leña quemada, poco a poco un humo entro por los pocos centímetros de su abertura de ventilación, esto dejo de ser incómodo y molesto a preocupante y aterrador. Se levantó de su acolchonada cama tan rápido como un rayo y fue directo a ver qué es lo que sucedía. A unas cuantas casas y de distancia, entre la lluvia y el viento un incendio sucedía, pudo ver como los bomberos trataban, como podían, de controlarlo para salvar a la personas dentro, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, las personas atrapadas necesitaban ayuda inmediata, lo más sorprendente para él fue el de ver a Chase ahí, el pequeño cachorro trataba de entrar pero algunos oficiales que habían llegado recientemente, estaban despejando la zona, alejando a la personas e impidiéndoles el paso, incluso al pastor alemán, sabía que quería ayudar como cuando lo hizo con él en el incendio.

Inspirado en el espíritu de servicio de su peludo amigo, Kyle salió de su alcoba y corrió a todo lo que pudo hasta la salida del hotel en el que se hospedaba, salió por la puerta principal y continuo su rumbo.

En el cuartel, Ryder miraba por el periscopio del observador como se llevaba a cabo la emergencia de la cuál la alcaldesa los había llamado, pero el tiempo se los impedía, pudo ver a muchos transeúntes detenerse a contemplar lo que pasaba, algunos salían de sus casas solo a ver, había demasiados como para notar al más mínimo detalle y la lluvia no ayudaba nada.

-Espero que todo esté bien-Dijo Ryder mientras se separaba del periscopio.

Lo que paso después lo desconcertó, pues el elevador comemzo a funcionar y cuando llego a la planta alta, donde se hallaba Ryder, salto fuera de él Everest, quién estaba muy cansada, tomando enormes arcadas de aire, y mojada por la lluvia, se acercó con sus pocas energías al joven castaño.

-Everest, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto Ryder al notar el estado de la cachorra.

-Olvídate de mí, ahh, ahh, Marshall y Chase fueron a donde los bomberos, ahh-Dijo muy cansada la husky tomando aire y sacando la lengua.

\- ¡QUE! – Exclamo sorprendido Ryder.

-De hecho, ahh, Chase fue quien inicio por correr detrás del camión, ahh, y Marshall fue tras él-Explico un poco mejor.

-No podrán, es arriesgado-Dijo Ryder- Tal vez y todavía llegamos a tiempo antes de que hagan algo-Dicho esto Ryder saco su teléfono y se preparó para llamar a los demás-Espero que puedan olvidar lo que ha sucedido para ayudar a sus amigos-Dijo antes de llamarlos.

En la playa, debajo de una sombrilla estaba Zuma, se había protegido de la lluvia y de las enormes olas del mar gracias a que encontró un lugar alto donde podía estar seco y con ayuda de una manta, logro mantenerse abrigado, se hallaba recostado esperando a que terminara la lluvia hasta que su placa sonó y de ella salió la voz de Ryder con su típica frase: _"Paw Patrol llamada de emergencia"_. Zuma de inmediato salió de su refugio y corrió directo al cuartel.

-Algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con el camión de bomberos que escuche-Dijo para sí mismo Zuma mientras corría y se empapaba con el agua que caía del cielo.

En la torre, en una casa cachorro, estaba Rubble tratando de tomar una siesta, por más que trataba no lo lograba, durante todo este tiempo no dejaba de pensar en Chase y la forma tan grosera con la que actuó con Skye, estaba muy molesto con él, no lo quería ni ver. Sus pensamientos se vieron obligados a interrumpirse luego de que su placa sonase junto a la voz de Ryder.

-Ryder, nos necesita-Dijo levantándose de un salto-Espero que Chase no se encuentre ahí, si lo veo juro que…-Dijo molesto para salir de su calientita casa cachorro al frío y tormentoso clima para correr directo a la torre de control.

En un bosque no tan lejos, Skye dormía, después de varios minutos quedo profundamente dormida, pero se notaba que estaba muy intranquila o que su sueño era en realidad una pesadilla, se escuchaba como se quejaba y sus patas se movían como si tratara de alcanzar algo mientras que susurraba y repetía el mismo nombre: Chase.

En sus sueños ella estaba sola en un lugar desconocido, rodeada por niebla y el ambiente era gris y se sentía muchas tristeza y tensión, camino hasta que se dio cuenta que caminaba dentro de un edificio o, mejor dicho, los restos de uno.

-Hola, hay alguien- Llamo.

Recorría por todo el lugar viendo todo, se notó que había sido derrumbado recientemente pues aún se caían algunas paredes y salía humo en algunas partes, solo había eso, la niebla y el polvo dificultaban su visión y no lograba ver más allá de su nariz. Entre más caminaba, más terrorífico se volvía el lugar, se empezaron a escuchar gritos de ayuda y pánico, había gente atrapada y posiblemente herida, no soportaba más eso y apresuro el paso a tal punto de correr, quería rescatar a la persona que estaba atrapadas, corría en dirección del grito, aunque se tropezara con algunos pedazos de concreto, ella seguiría corriendo hasta ayudar.

-Aguanta, ya casi llego-Grito, esperando lograr calmar a aquella persona.

Al correr, el panorama a su alrededor era más tétrico, al principio había algunas manchas de sangre, luego, conforme avanzaba, se convertían en charcos y todo fue empeorando hasta encontrarse con cuerpos de varias personas aplastadas por los enormes pedazos de concreto y vigas de metal, esto la asustó a tal punto de cerrar sus ojos mientras sus patas seguían con su camino. No los quería abrir para nada, deseaba que todo acabase ya y solo se guiaba por el sonido, acercándose más a los gritos agónicos que se oían, ignorando la vista y el tacto, pues sentía como pasaba por partes de cuerpos, piel, huesos y se empapaban sus patas con un líquido que esperaba que fuese solo agua, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo era.

Apresuro su paso cada vez más y más, hasta que todo se volvió liso y cesaron los gritos, abrió los ojos y ahora se hallaba en un bosque, la niebla a su alrededor se despejó un poco y ahora se podía ver un poco más lejos, volteó tras suyo y vio que había salido de aquel edificio, extrañamente la entrada seguí en pie y de ella un letrero roto que se leía: " _FBI Central de entrenamiento"._ Se asustó luego de leerlo, mientras el pánico y los nervios llegaban a ella.

\- ¿Do-dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde está Chase? -Fue el único en el que pensó. Estaba muy asustada no sabía que pasaba o como había llegado hasta ahí- ¡HOLA!, ¡HAY ALGUIEN! -Grito a todo pulmón esperando recibir respuesta.

Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que se volvió a escuchar algo, esta vez eran lamentos y aullidos de tristeza, no estaban demasiados lejos pues se oían bastante cerca de su posición. Corrió nuevamente, directo aquellos lamentos, no tardo mucho hasta encontrarse con Ryder tirado de rodillas, a sus lados estaban todos los cachorros con sus uniformes puestos, como si rodearan algo. Aquellos lamentos eran de él, quien lloraba ferozmente junto a los cachorros, quienes aullaban igualmente de tristeza, camino un poco más, acercándose, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo, faltaba uno de ellos.

-Chicos…-Pregunto algo intranquila- ¿Do-donde está Chase? -Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo lamento mucho Skye-Contesto Marshall, volteando a mirarla. El dálmata tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar, con una enorme depresión y el pelo manchado de tierra y barro.

-Buscamos todo lo que pudimos, pero solo encontramos esto-Termino Everest, quién estaba igual que Marshall.

Skye asustada y temblando del miedo, se acercó lentamente, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo ver a lo que se referían. Ryder entre sus manos sostenía un collar negro, bastante dañada y algo desgarrado, la agarraba bastante fuerte mientras derramaba varias lágrimas sobre ella. Se acercó un poco y vio la placa que colgaba de ella, era la una estrella amarilla con un fondo azul detrás de suyo, la placa estaba destrozada, tenía varias grietas dentro y fuera suyo, como si se hubiese chocado con algo.

-No, no, ¡NO! -Negó muy asustada mientras se retrocedía sus pasos.

Para empeorar las cosas, se fijó que esa no era la única pertenencia de Chase, en medio de todos los cachorros, estaba su gorro de policía con manchas de sangre.

-NO, NO, NO, NO-Repetía muy asustada a la vez que las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarle. Temblaba de miedo, el pánico la invadía, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado y solo lo negaba, pero era cierto.

\- ¡SKYE DESPIERTA! ¡SKYE! -Pudo escuchar la voz de Rocky llamándola.

Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Rocky a un lado suyo, moviéndola con una de sus patas, todo había sido un mal sueño.

-Skye, Ryder nos llama-Dijo el cachorro mixto, el cual estaba empapado por salir a la lluvia a buscar a la cockapoo- ¿Está todo bien?, mientras dormías algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salirte, mientras repetías la palabra "no", todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? -Respondió algo confundida mientras se frotaba uno de sus ojos y efectivamente, había lágrimas aún frescas- No-no es nada, solo una pesadilla- Dijo limpiándose.

-Entiendo, será mejor que vayamos al cuartel, nuestras placas sonaron hace pocos segundos, Ryder nos necesita-Dijo preocupado por su amiga.

-Bien, será mejor que salgamos, no queremos hacerlo esperar-Skye tenía cierto animo triste, algo melancólico, para ser exactos, pero eso sería otra cosa para luego hablar, ahora el deber llama.

Rocky sentía curiosidad por el estado su amiga, quería saber lo que había pasado, eso era algo más que un simple sueño, eso tal vez era algo peor, como si el cuerpo de Skye le advirtiese algo.

 **Continuara…**

 **O.L.M: TE LA B4t1m4Mast3, está bien PINCHE largo.**

 **E.J: Ok, ok, esta vez te doy la razón. Gente, debido a lo largo que he escrito este capítulo lo dividiré en dos, agregare el capítulo final a la segunda parte sin excepciones la cuál tratare de escribir lo más rápido posible para entregárselas, si es que tengo tiempo, como sea yo me despido y nos vemos en otra. Bye, bye.**


	8. 2:6to Día (Sábado): La respuesta final

**E.J: Continuando…**

El fuego era incontrolable, el tiempo no favorecía, abrumando a los bomberos quienes daban todo su esfuerzo.

-Es inútil, este clima solo empeora las cosas, necesitamos rescatarlos de inmediato-Sugirió uno de los bomberos.

-Negativo, las llamas son muy grandes y bloquean la entrada, debemos calmarlo antes de iniciar un rescate-Respondió el jefe de bombero.

-Pero, ¿y la familia atrapada? -Pregunto.

-Debemos ser pacientes y esperar lo mejor-Contesto su oficial al mando.

Chase solo trataba de buscar algún atajo para escabullirse entre la gente y entrar a aquel lugar, intentaba lo más que podía, pero era empujado de regreso por toda la gente alrededor que le impedía el paso.

-Chase-Escucho su nombre de una voz familiar a la distancia.

\- ¿Marshall? -Pregunto curioso el pastor alemán.

-Chase, ¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué corriste de esa forma? -Pregunto el dálmata estando ya a un lado de su mejor amigo, algo cansado.

-Ese no es el punto por ahora, hay gente atrapada, necesitamos rescatarla-Dijo Chase alterado.

-Chase, admiro tu sentido de deber y de ayuda, pero estas hablando de un suicidio, esto es más peligroso que tres autos, este es un lugar cerrado por lo que el humo se concentra más, hay riesgo de derrumbe y no olvidemos el tanque de gas y el…-Advertía Marshall dando a relucir sus conocimientos en incendios, pero Chase lo interrumpió a media clase.

\- ¿Crees que eso me importa? -Contesto algo nervioso y ansioso-Marshall, hay gente atrapada que necesita ayuda, tu como cachorro bombero y médico lo sabes bien, pueden morir por asfixia o calcinados por las llamas, incluso aplastados por las vigas de la casa.

-Lo sé, pero a lo que quería llegar es que se lo tienes que dejar a los profesionales.

-Cuando ellos lleguen será muy tarde, Marshall…-Dio una pausa leve-No sé lo que me está pasando, he tenido dolores en todo mi cuerpo, en un ataque de furia aleje al amor de mi vida, Zuma y Rubble me odian, incluso llegue a odiarme por seguir con vida, pero eso no impedirá que cumpla mi deber como Paw Patrol y si muero, me alegraría saber que al menos hice el intento a seguir viviendo sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice.

-Entiendo-Marshall reflexiono un poco, sus palabras habían tocado más adentro de lo que podía haber imaginado- Iré contigo.

\- ¿Qué?, no Marshall, es muy peligroso, no lograrías…-Ahora él fue el interrumpido.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Chase, no quiero irme al saber que pude haber ayudado, además necesitaras de mis conocimientos para pasar por el fuego. Eres mi hermano, una vez no te ayude y me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho, pero ahora quiero redimirme por lo que no pude hacer-Marshall estaba completamente seguro de su decisión, no iba a dejar a su amigo solo, no de nuevo. Sus palabras hicieron que Chase llorara de emoción y alegría.

-Snif, gracias Marshall, creo que tú eres el único al que puedo llamar verdadero amigo, no sé cómo agradecértelo-Dijo Chase, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No hay de que, somos hermanos ahora y por siempre-Marshall levanto una de sus patas e hizo un puño con ella, dejándola en el aire esperando a que el pastor alemán respondiera- ¿Hermanos?

-Hermanos-Respondió Chase mientras levantaba su pata al igual que el dálmata y la chocaba con ella.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan? -Pregunto Marshall, esperando saber cómo salvarían a la gente de adentro.

\- Ok, aprovecharemos que nuestra piel esta mojada por la lluvia, la utilizaremos como aislante para el calor, como cuando fue el choque-Dijo Chase seguro de sí, mientras que Marshall solo asentía con la cabeza de manera aprobatoria al plan de su amigo-Pude escuchar que pedían ayuda, pero todos los gritos venían de ambas partes, por lo que hay gente atrapada en el segundo y primer piso, es posible que la puerta caiga en cualquier momento así que buscaremos otra salida alternativa, estás de acuerdo.

-Entendido, pero hay dos problemas, ¿Cómo lo haremos sin nuestras pup-packs?, ¿y cómo atravesaremos a los policías? -Pregunto Marshall.

-Podemos hacerlo sin nuestras herramientas, somos Paw Patrol después de todo y con respecto a los oficiales, no se me ocurre como evitarlos-Dijo Chase nervioso por no tener su plan completo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar en esa parte-Dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de ambos cachorros que había oído todo su plan. Kyle recientemente había llegado, no hace más de un minuto.

-Kyle-Dijo Chase sorprendido al ver a su nuevo amigo.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Chase, ¿Quién es tu amigo? -Pregunto Kyle refiriéndose a Marshall.

-Él es Marshall, ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria-Dijo Chase.

-Mucho gusto señor-Saludo cordialmente Marshall.

-Ahora recuerdo, a ti te vi cuando los fui a visitar y el placer es mío, pero volviendo con sus planes, tal vez yo pueda distraerlos, ustedes dos entran mientras ellos no los ven, los alcanzare dentro de la casa-Kyle también iría a ayudarlos.

-Pero no hace mucho estuviste en el hospital, puede que termines peor-Dijo Chase.

-No te preocupes, he quedado peor en varios casos, además esto es parte de mi trabajo como agente especial del FBI, proteger al débil y rescatar a los necesitados, otra cosa que vi en ti-Alago Kyle.

El cachorro pastor alemán, había estado teniendo un pésimo día con todo lo que le ha ocurrido, incluso llego a odiarse por haber nacido, pero gracias a Kyle, finalmente pudo darse cuenta cuál es su propósito en este sitio, es el de salvar y ayudar, ahora que sabe su destino está más que clara su decisión.

La lluvia continuaba, las gotas caían por toda la bahía y en todo el pueblo, a consecuencia de esto, Skye, Rocky y Zuma, llegarían muy mojados, Rubble, quién se había quedado en su casa, apenas iría a ser tocado por el agua.

Tardaron un poco pero finalmente la pequeña cockapoo y el cachorro mestizo llegaron al observador bien empapados, tanto que el agua se le escurría por todo el pelaje cayendo al suelo y dejando detrás suyo, mientras caminaban, un gran charco.

-Finalmente llegaron-Dijo Zuma en el mismo estado que Rocky y Skye.

-Lo lamento, corrí demasiado lejos en el bosque y Rocky fue por mí-Se disculpó Skye de parte de los dos.

-Te perdonamos, aunque no lo hubieras hecho si Chase no te hubiese gritado de esa manera-Interrumpió Rubble muy molesto.

-Espera ahí-Dijo Rocky-Chase no lo dijo de verdad, él no sabía que decidía, estaba muy molesto como para pensarlo.

-Claro, como el nunca piensa en nada-Dijo Zuma con cierto tono de indiferencia y enojo.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? -Preguntó Rocky.

-Tu sabes perfectamente a lo quiero llegar amigo-Zuma volteo a ver a la raza mixta con un rostro molesto- Po su culpa sucede todo, es más, te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que él no llegara, solo porque ya está ahí haciendo otra estupidez.

-No me digas amigo, alguien que insulta a otro amigo no tiene derecho de decir esa palabra-Respondió Rocky acercándose al labrador chocolate, muy enfadado.

\- ¿Quieres pelea?, porque si es así, no me intimida que seas un poco más grande que yo-Dijo Zuma mientras sacaba sus colmillos, preparándose para lo peor.

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos! -Interrumpió Skye molesta, tratando de parecer seria-Compórtense, ahora no podemos pelear más entre nosotros, el grupo ya está bastante dividido como para que ustedes lo destruyan aún más.

Skye logro calmar a ambos, Rocky no dijo nada al igual que Zuma y regresaron a sus lugares tratando de pretender que no había sucedido nada.

El elevador de repente se cerró y empezó a subir a las únicas cuatro crías hasta el último piso. Al llegar a la sala de misiones, todos bajaron del ascensor ya con sus equipos puestos y para su sorpresa, Everest ya se encontraba ahí, Zuma, Skye y Rocky estaban ya algo secos, un poco húmedos después de eso, pero todos ya estaban preparados, corrijo, casi todos.

\- ¿Dónde está Marshall? -Dijo el pequeño bulldog inglés, olvidándose apropósito del cachorro de pastor alemán.

\- ¿Y dónde está Chase? -Dijo Rocky viendo el desinterés total de Rubble con una mirada de deprecio.

-Cachorros ese es el problema, un rayo cayó en una casa provocando un incendio, los bomberos tratan de apagarlo, pero se les dificulta, lo peor de todo es que hay personas atrapadas y Chase junto a Marshall fueron tras el camión de bomberos, me preocupa que vayan a hacer algo peligroso-Dijo Ryder mientras que en la pantalla se mostraba todo lo que explicaba el joven castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué?¡ -Dijeron en unísono todos los cachorros a excepción de Everest.

\- ¿Están locos o qué? -Dijo sorprendido Zuma.

\- Chase apenas logró esquivar una bala, pero creo que esto ya es tentar a su suerte-Dijo la cachorra de la que menos se esperaba hablar, Skye.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo? -Pregunto alarmado Rocky.

-Debemos actuar rápido-Añadió Everest.

-Eso espero-Contesto Ryder listo para asignar sus misiones- Rocky y Rubble, intenten asegurar lo más que puedan la estructura, eso no dará tiempo para actuar-Las placas de ambos cachorros aparecieron en la pantalla con una representación de su misión- Skye y Everest, irán juntas, talvez puedan servir de apoyo para traer los materiales que necesitamos y Zuma, tú vendrás como apoyo por si te necesitamos.

\- ¡Verde es mi color! -Dijo Rocky con su típica frase.

\- ¡Rubble a toda velocidad! -Siguió el cachorro de bulldog.

\- ¡Ha sumergirnos! -Y termino con Zuma.

Las dos únicas chicas no dijeron nada pues estaban incomodas al quedar como pareja, después de lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Ninguna de la dos hablo, ni siquiera se quejaron con Ryder, pues hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo y no tenían mucho ahora. Todos los cachorros bajaron por el tobogán y Ryder por su típico tuvo de bombero, hasta sus vehículos, al llegar todos se pusieron en marcha al lugar de los hechos.

Skye y Everest se quedaron calladas, no sabían si hablar, molestarse, quejarse o simplemente ignorarse, estaban incomodas y demasiado nerviosas. Rocky, de igual modo, estaba muy furioso con Zuma y el no trabajar con él lo hacía calmarse un poco, aunque Rubble no se salvaba del todo el enojo, pues el más joven de todos los cachorros estaba de acuerdo con el labrador chocolate y eso enfadaba a la raza mixta, pero no al punto de desquitarse con él.

Al viajar en sus vehículos se dividieron en las parejas designadas por Ryder, tomando caminos divididos, mientras que Zuma, al ser el único solitario, fue acompañado por Ryder, trataría de hacer ver al labrador el grave error en el que estaba, estaba planeado para que así pasara, esperaba que Everest y Skye olvidaran su pelea y Rocky puede persuadir a Rubble de ayudar a su amigo, solo tenía que esperar a que funcionara su pequeño plan.

De vuelta con Marshall, Chase y ahora Kyle, quienes apenas y lograban hacerse paso en la enorme masa de gente que veía lo sucedido, cuando finalmente llegaron a la fila de oficiales que evitaban el paso, fue cuando intervino Kyle.

-Disculpa, creo que debo pasar-Dijo Kyle a uno de los oficiales, intentando que le diera el paso.

-Lo lamento señor, pero se tendrá que quedar aquí, no querremos a otra víctima-Respondió aquel policía.

-Creo que tendrás que hacerlo-Dijo sacando su placa de FBI y mostrándosela directamente.

-Perdone usted, puede decirme, ¿que hace un agente de tan importante rango, en este lugar? -Pregunto el oficial dando paso al agente.

-Rescatar al indefenso y proteger al necesitado-Fue lo único que dijo, mientras daba una señal por detrás de su espalda con sus manos.

Esa era la señal para ambos cachorros, quienes aprovecharon la distracción y se infiltraron hasta llegar a la casa en llamas.

-Mira mamá, son la Paw Patrol-Dijo un niño entre la multitud apuntando al pastor alemán y al dálmata.

Los policías escucharon esta voz y directamente fijaron su vista donde el niño apuntaba con su dedo índice. Al voltear notaron a ambos cachorros, quienes sintieron sus miradas y salieron disparados dentro de la casa, cuando los bomberos iban a detenerlos, un fuerte viento avivo las llamas y estas aumentaron su tamaño, bloqueando el paso a los rescatistas. Kyle aprovecho igualmente el descuido de todos, para infiltrarse por una ventana y entrar a la fuerza a la casa, partiendo el cristal en decenas de pedazos.

Con los demás cachorros era otra cosa diferente, ellos iban por caminos separados acompañados por los compañeros designados por Ryder, estaban conduciendo a todo lo que daban sus vehículos y entre Everest y Skye es donde se producía más tensión e inconformidad.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que se diera la primera señal de vida, aunque sea una de ellas.

-He…, ¿Everest? -Llamo Skye por medio de su placa, asegurándose de que nadie más las escuchara, aunque hablaba con una voz de miedo y nervios por la reacción de Everest.

\- ¿Skye? -Respondió cortante y ciertamente, algo enfadada.

-Sé que talvez me estés ignorando y no te culpo, fui una estúpida, no sé qué me ocurrió y si te soy sincera, ya no aguanto más estar peleada con mi única mejor amiga…-Pauso un momento-Ignore por completo lo que me estabas diciendo y no fue hasta que Chase me lo dijo, de forma más directa, que abrí mis ojos, ganándome su odio, y ahora sé que fui una idiota, te aleje, engañe a mis amigos y trate de destruir las esperanzas de todos de cumplir sus metas, todo por un amor no correspondido, ahora el chico que he amado desde siempre me odia y me lo merezco-Las palabras salían desde el fondo de su corazón.

Everest, aunque trato de ignorarlo, pudo sentir apatía por ella, su amiga siempre había soñado con un final de cuento de hadas con ella como la princesa y su pastor alemán como el príncipe azul, no se le podía culpar de soñar, lo que hizo estuvo mal claro, pero ella se había dado cuenta de esto y trataba de arreglarlo de la mejor forma posible, Everest sentía el dolor de su amiga a distancia.

-Haa-Suspiro-Skye…, me alegra saber que te des cuenta de lo mala que fuiste y que ahora estés arrepentida por tus actos, agradezco que haya vuelto la Skye de siempre, la que se preocupa por todo, la que ayuda y apoya a sus amigos, pero solo te perdono si tú me perdonas primero por casi atacarte, yo también tengo la culpa en esto y en vez de ayudarte de una manera pacífica a que vieras tu error, yo solo lo empeore al alejarme de ti, recurrí a la violencia y eso es mucho peor, lo lamento y si no fuera por Chase, yo posiblemente te hubiese… -Respondió Everest algo triste.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, me lo merecía, te insulté y mentí, yo soy la única culpable aquí-Skye se interrumpió un momento- Entonces que dices… ¿Amigas?

-Amigas-Respondió la husky con una sonrisa reconfortante, mientras seguía conduciendo en su quitanieves.

Ahora las dos cachorras estaban juntas de nuevo, olvidando el pasado. Puede que ellas hayan creído que su conversación era privada, pero Ryder las estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo, gracias a su comunicador que podía irrumpir en las conversaciones de sus cachorros, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, esta era una aplicación que nunca ocupaba pues pensaba que era mejor mantener la privacidad de cada cachorro oculta, aunque hizo una excepción esta vez. El joven se sintió orgulloso, feliz y calmado al ver que las cosas volvían a su lugar, esto mientras conducía su todoterreno a pocos metros de llegar a su destino.

En el incendio, Chase, Marshall y Kyle se encontraron en lo que era antes la sala, la cual ahora estaba siendo consumida por el fuego y los altos niveles de monóxido de carbono.

-Cof, cof-Tosió Kyle por todo el humo que entraba a su aparato respiratorio-Bien, ¿ahora qué? -Pregunto mirando el techo por si llegara un derrumbe imprevisto.

-Cof, bien, utilizaremos el plan de Chase, gracias al agua de la lluvia que mojo nuestros pelajes y la ropa de Kyle, estamos a salvo del fuego hasta que se evapore y se seque, cof-Respondió Marshall en la misma situación que Kyle. Sus conocimientos de cachorro bombero los salvaría, por el momento, pero de todas maneras necesitaban actuar rápido-Bien, por el momento no huele a gas, cof, eso quiere decir que todavía no ha explotado su tanque, aún, las paredes parecen estar siendo consumidas velozmente, por lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de un derrumbe total-Explico un poco más detallado.

-Bien, iremos en caminos separados, ustedes tienen orejas mejores a las mías, por lo que podan escuchar mejor sus gritos de auxilio-Dijo Kyle.

-Ok, iré arriba, Marshall tu busca en esta parte y Kyle busca en el sótano, a cualquier signo de vida griten o aúllan, nos encontraremos en ese lugar-Termino Chase.

-Bien- Aceptaron el cachorro dálmata y Kyle.

Los tres se fueron a sus lugares correspondidos, alejándose uno del otro. Chase subió con mucho cuidado por la escaleras, había algunos pedazos rotos y de difícil acceso por las llamas, pero con mucha dificultad y gracias a la humedad de su piel, pudo llegar a la segunda y última panta sin problema, para Marshall era igual de difícil, pues trozos de madera incineradas y tozos del techo habían caído dificultando su paso a algunos lugares peligrosos de pasar, pero como pudo intento pasar por esos sitios, con Kyle tenían una dificultad media, pues el encontrar la puerta que llevase a la parte más profunda de la casa no fue tarea fácil, más aun por el humo y las llamas que afectaban su vista, por suerte logro encontrar una puerta debajo de las escaleras que llevaba a aquel sitio, las llamas no habían alcanzado ese sitio, por lo que las escaleras que llevaban al sótano estaban aún intactas y había más posibilidad de encontrar vida en aquel sitio oscuro y húmedo.

A fuera, Ryder y los demás cachorros habían llegado, los bomberos y policías dieron paso al grupo, ellos pasaron sin ningún problema entre la multitud.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -Pregunto Ryder.

-Un rayo cayó, el fuego se descontrolo por los vientos y ahora tratamos de contenerlo, pero igualmente tratamos de rescatar a una familia que quedó atrapada, ahora la situación empeoro luego de que dos cachorros y un oficial del FBI entraran, el rescate se ha vuelto prioritario-Contesto el jefe de bomberos, hablando de Kyle, Chase y Marshall.

-Eso no es nada bueno, necesitamos actuar rápido-Dijo Ryder mientras pensaba en algún plan preocupado y nervioso.

Los demás cachorros se veían preocupados, claro cada quien, a su manera, a Everest le preocupaban todos dentro de aquel incendio, un poco más Marshall después de su beso momentáneo y sorpresivo, Skye estaba preocupada igualmente por la familia atorada y sus amigos, puede que lo haya disimulado bien pero temía más por el pastor alemán, a Rubble y Zuma no les importaba casi nada Kyle y Chase, solo se preocupaban por la familia y por Marshall, Rocky quería y deseaba que todo estuviera bien para todos y que estuvieran completos al igual que a Ryder.

-Y qué tal si Skye hecha una gran cantidad de agua sobre el edificio en su helicóptero-Propuso Rubble.

-No es una mala idea, pero si lo hacemos toda la estructura posiblemente caiga sobre ellos-Pensó Ryder sin alguna idea.

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido, Marshall y Chase están atrapados-Dijo Everest.

-Ya lo sé, tenemos poco tiempo e ideas-Respondió Ryder.

-Solo espero que salgan bien y que nada les pase-Dijo para sí mismo Rocky.

-Creo que podemos usar el plan de Rubble, solo que usaremos algunos troncos húmedos para sostener la casa y evitar un derrumbe-Dijo Ryder para luego llamar a sus cachorros- Zuma, ve a la bahía y toma toda el agua que puedas dentro de un balde gigante, Skye, necesito que con tu gancho lleves el balde lleno de agua hasta aquí y esperes mi señal para dejarla caer, Everest, tu ve por los arboles suficiente para utilizarlos como refuerzos y Rocky y Rubble, trabajaran para colocarlos en un lugar estratégico alrededor de todo, solo tengan cuidado de no tocar el fuego, entendido-Ordeno Ryder muy apresurado y nervioso-Luego de que apaguemos el fuego, será más fácil rescatarlos, yo me quedare aquí por si acaso.

-Entendido-Dijeron sus cachorros al unísono, listos para iniciar el rescate y tomando sus caminos.

-Espero que estén bien, aún tengo que pedirle perdón a Chase-Dijo para sí misma la pequeña cockapoo mientras iba directamente a la bahía.

En la casa, en piso inferior, Marshall buscaba ferozmente algún rastro de alguna persona, un grito o tan siquiera encontrar su olor, puede que su nariz no sea tan buena como la de su mejor amigo, pero le era muy útil, también esperaba oír algún grito o quejido, alguna señal, hasta que logro oír los forcejeos de alguien al tratar de levantar algo. Marshall fue directamente al origen del sonido, trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para evitar algún accidente, a pesar de su naturaleza torpe y distraída. Del otro lado, un joven trataba de liberar a su padre, a quién le había caído una viga atrapándolo entre ella y el piso, el señor había quedado inconsciente pues la viga le había caído en la cabeza, dejando a esta con una herida ensangrentada, aquel chico, con algunas quemaduras y heridas, trataba de liberar a su padre con mucha desesperación jalando de su mano derecha intentando sacarlo.

Marshall fue directo a ayudar, trataría de salvar a quién lo necesitara.

-Cof, cof-Tosió el cachorro- ¡Hola, ¿hay alguien?!-Grito mientras continuaba caminando con suma precaución.

\- ¡Aquí, necesito ayuda! -Contesto una voz que parecía la de un joven, posiblemente de la edad de Ryder, pero había algo que le parecía familiar a Marshall.

Al llegar vio a Dany, aquel chico que había hecho acrobacias de alto riesgo más de una vez, pero ahora estaba en riesgo su vida, no por una loco acrobacia, sino por una accidente poco casual y peligroso.

-Dany, ¿tú vives aquí? -Dijo Marshall sorprendido al ver al joven pelirrojo-O vivías.

-Marshall, cof, me alegra verte. Necesito que me ayudes a mover este pedazo de madera, mi padre esta atorado bajo él-Pidió.

El dálmata miro al suelo y justo ahí encontró a al padre de Dany.

-Te ayudare, pero hay que ser rápidos- Acepto Marshall mientras el con sus pocas fuerzas trataba de empujar el pedazo de madera, mientras Dany seguía en el intento de sacar a su papá jalándolo. Unos segundos y no pasaba nada.

-Esto es inútil, si tan solo pudiéramos levantar esta enorme viga, lograríamos algo-Dijo Marshall.

-Cof, que tal si usamos otro pedazo de madera más pequeño y duro para usarlo como palanca-Sugirió tosiendo Dany.

-Buena idea, así lo sacaremos-Acepto.

Ambos buscaron alguna cosa que les pudiera ayudar en su plan, buscaron un poco hasta que Marshall dio con un tubo mediano y grueso de metal, este era más que perfecto.

-Lo encontré-Marshall saco aquel tubo, el que por suerte se había protegido de las llamas con algunas cosas que le cayeron encima para que no fuera tocado por las llamas y por ende se calentara.

-Bien, ahora colócalo debajo de la madera-Pidió.

Marshall obedeció y lo coloco en el sitio adecuado, ahora ambos trataban de empujar hacia abajo para levantar aquella viga, pero no hubo resultado.

-Cof, cof, necesitamos ayuda si queremos levantarlo-Dijo Marshall.

La suerte no se les acababa, pues llego Kyle quien caminaba con algo de dificultad pues había trozos de madera envueltas en llamas por todo el suelo. La búsqueda por el sótano no había dado resultados de señal de vida, pero asumiendo que los otros dos cachorros hubieran hallado a alguien, decidió ayudarlos.

\- ¡Marshall!, ¡¿Estas aquí?! -Grito Kyle tratando de encontrar a su cachorro amigo.

\- ¡Aquí estoy Kyle! -Contesto Marshall.

\- ¿Que sucede? -Pregunto Kyle después de encontrarse a Marshall y correr directo a él.

\- Tienes que ayudarnos, el padre de Dany está atrapado y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para rescatarlo-Explico muy nervioso Marshall entre todo el caos.

-Entiendo, los ayudare-Acepto Kyle para unírseles y empujar aquel tubo de metal hacia abajo, para sacarlo- A la cuenta de tres, de acuerdo.

-Entendido-Dijeron el cachorro y el joven a la vez, mientras tomaban sus lugares para empujar con todas sus fuerzas y sacar al pobre hombre de entre todos los escombros.

-Una, dos y tres, tiren…-Ordeno Kyle mientras empezaba con su trabajo.

No tardo mucho para que Marshall y Dany hicieran caso y empujaran, con el trabajo de los tres combinados, lograron su cometido y levantaran aquel trozo gigante de madera, el joven pelirrojo dejo de hacer fuerzas para sacar a su padre con toda su velocidad. Una vez que el sujeto había sido rescatado, Kyle y Marshall dejaron de aplicar fuerzas y el pilar cayo bruscamente.

-Muchas gracias, Marshall y señor-Agradeció Dany-Ahora tengo que sacar a mi padre de aquí y rescatar a mi madre y hermana que están atrapados en la parte de arriba-Dijo mientras levantaba con todas sus fuerzas a su pesado padre cayendo en el intento.

-Es peligroso que vuelvas joven, además las llamas bloquean el paso y no podrán salir-Dijo Kyle ayudando a levantar a aquel chico.

-Pero que van hacer, tampoco se pueden quedar aquí-Intervino Marshall.

-Lo sé, pero si bajan al sótano estarán a salvo, baje ahí y está libre de las llamas aparte de que esta húmedo y estas no llegarán, tendrán oxígeno y protección-Dijo Kyle.

-Bien, vayan ustedes, yo subiré y ayudare a Chase a buscar y rescatar a…-Dijo Marshall, este fue interrumpido por Kyle.

-Lo siento Marshall, tu tendrás que bajar con ellos, yo subiré con Chase-Interrumpió.

\- ¡QUE!, eso nunca, no abandonare a mi mejor amigo otra vez-Dijo Marshall molesto por la decisión de Kyle.

-Escúchame Marshall-Pidió Kyle.

-No, usted escúcheme a mí-Intervino enfadado Marshall- Chase es más mi hermano, nacimos y nos criamos juntos, puede que usted no entienda nuestro lazo de amistad, pero es tan grande que no lo dejare morir, una vez lo deje solo, pero me prometí no volver a dejarlo y ayudarlo en lo que sea, así que si iré.

-Claro que te entiendo Marshall, yo también he tenido esas amistades, pero mi trabajo me ha hecho separarme de ellas, he perdido varias en el camino por acciones tontas que he tomado, es por eso que te digo que no cometas el mismo error que yo-Explico, apelando un poco en la razón del dálmata-Si tú vas, es posible que los dos mueran en el intento, pero no podemos irnos y dejar a tu amigo y a su padre solos, menos con sus heridas. En el poco tiempo en el que he estado aquí en Bahía Aventura, he escuchado cosas grandiosas de la Paw Patrol y entre ellas sobre tu habilidad como médico, si te quedas podrías tratar de ayudarlos y si subo hay más probabilidades de que los dos salgamos ilesos, así que es lo mejor para todos, sé que tú mismo los sabes.

Marshall no podía competir contra esa lógica, era la única opción que tenían para salvar a todos y sobrevivir.

-Ah, de acuerdo, solo prométame que estarán a salvo-Suspiro aceptando Marshall, con algo de preocupación en su rostro, luego volteo a Dany y fue con él para ayudarle con su inconsciente padre-Vamos, dime donde está el sótano.

-Te lo prometo-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa mientras veía como el cachorro y el pelirrojo iba directo al lugar acordado.

Kyle no quería desperdiciar más tiempo y luego de asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo subió directo a la planta alta, por medio de los restos de lo que antes fue una escalera, ahora está siendo devorada por el fuego y pedazos de techo cayendo y dificultando el paso.

En las afueras del edificio, Ryder estaba muy alterado por lo que pasaba y por la demora de sus cachorros, todo era muy estresante y le preocupaba mucho este caso, los nervios invadían todo su cuerpo y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse parado a esperar.

-No podemos esperar más, tenemos que entrar-Dijo un bombero preocupado por las víctimas.

-Por favor señor, solo denos un poco más de tiempo, sé que mis cachorros lo resolverán-Dijo Ryder nervioso.

-Pues que lo hagan rápido, de otra manera se les acabara el tiempo a todos-Respondió el mismo bombero.

Ryder estaba muy nervioso, no podía esperar más, pero no tenía de otra, necesitaba confiar en sus cachorros y tener la suficiente paciencia para no cometer una locura como meterse entre el fuego y poner su vida en peligro, aunque estuvo tentado en hacerlo y no podía negárselo.

Los cachorros trabajaban a toda velocidad, Everest ya había juntado los troncos suficientes para reforzar la estructura, gracias a su quita nieves y a su garra pudo recolectarlos más rápido, ahora solo le queda viajar del bosque al pueblo, él único problema es que estaba lejos y tuvo que acelerar al máximo para llegar a tiempo, Zuma ya había recolectado el agua suficiente de la bahía para apagar el incendio, su problema fue que gracias a la lluvia y los fuertes vientos, el mar no dejaba de agitarse y con ello su deslizador estaba descontrolado moviéndose de arriba abajo por las tremendas olas, para Skye era casi lo mismo, los fuerte vientos no dejaban de mover su helicóptero y al agua que caía directo a ella y dificultaba su visión, todos tenían algún problema, pero eso no les impediría cumplir su misión; como pudo Zuma logro enganchar el gigantesco balde con agua al helicóptero de Skye y ella regreso como pudo con Ryder.

La casa estaba siendo incinerada más rápido de lo normal, en poco tiempo todo se reduciría a simples cenizas y Chase actuaba lo más rápido que la situación lo dejaba, el fuego estaba por todo el suelo y había lugares a los cuales no podía acceder o simplemente le costaba hacerlo, iba a dar por vacía la planta alta hasta que unos llantos de una pequeña niña lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien? -Pregunto el pastor alemán un poco nervioso.

-Por aquí, necesitamos ayuda-Contesto una señora.

-No se preocupe, solo dígame donde esta e iré por usted-Continuo la conversación para encontrarla más rápido.

-Estamos en el baño, la última puerta al final de pasillo-Contesto.

Chase no perdió el tiempo y siguió las instrucciones de la mujer, corrió con dificultad por el pasillo y llego a la puerta final, antes de hacerlo escucho el grito de una voz bastante conocida para el cachorro.

\- ¡Chase!, ¿Dónde estás? -Pregunto Kyle.

-Estoy al final del pasillo, necesito ayuda, puede que alguien no necesite-Contesto.

-Iré ahí, tardare unos minutos pues el fuego destruyo algunos escalones.

Chase acepto la ayuda de su amigo, pero no podía esperarlo y abrió la puerta con bastante dificultad, al abrirla se encontró con una señora quien tenía en sus manos a una niña de unos cuatro años de edad.

-Gracias al cielo, por favor llévate a mi hija a un lugar seguro-Dijo la señora entregándole a la pequeña a Chase.

\- ¿Usted no vendrá? -Pregunto Chase.

-No puedo, veras mi hija se asustó por el fuego y corrió directo al baño, trate de alcanzarla, pero tropecé con las escaleras y me lastime la pierna, difícilmente llegue hasta el abaño donde encontré y abrace a mi hija tratando de calmarla, ahora me cuesta caminar y si los acompañó solo seré un estorbo-Explico aquella mujer mostrando una herida morada y abierta en su pie izquierdo.

-Me niego a dejarla-Dijo Chase decidido-Mi amigo no tardará en llegar, la sacaremos junto a su hija.

\- ¿Pero mi esposo y mi otro hijo? -Pregunto.

-Tranquila, busque por todo el piso de arriba y no hay nadie, aparte mi amigo Marshall fue a ver si había alguien en la parte inferior, si estaban ahí le aseguro que ya estarán a salvo-Aseguro con voz de confianza.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, ¿puede parase? -Chase quería asegurase de que su trabajo no se complicara más.

-Creo que sí, pero me cuesta caminar-Aseguro.

\- ¡Chase, ya llegué! -Grito Kyle cuando por fin había llegado.

\- ¡Bien Kyle, ven rápido, tenemos una mujer herida! -Contesto Chase.

\- ¡Entendido! -Dijo Kyle.

Kyle corrió directo al origen de la voz de Chase, a tan solo unos míseros pasos de llegar, la estructura del techo colapso en las narices de Kyle, bloqueándole el paso por completo, dejando una abertura donde entraba el agua y el viento, esto último avivo mucho más el fuego por causa del oxígeno que entro y prendió más las llamas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Kyle?, ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Chase al oír el estruendo.

-Si Chase, el fuego incendio toda la parte de arriba y cayo enfrente mío, no puedo pasar, lo lamento-Se lamentó mucho Kyle, no podía hacer nada.

\- ¿Qué? … ¿Estoy solo en esto? -Chase comenzó a entrar en pánico, la cosa se volvió más difícil y lo peor es que no había salido, de repente todo su miedo lo envolvió y en el peor de los casos, justo ahora, el dolor apareció, su oxígeno, que de por si era muy poco por el humo, comenzó a disminuir mucho más, el dolor aplastante volvió, de un momento a otro cayó al suelo aterrado gimiendo de dolor y agonía, la sensación, esa terrible sensación de ser atravesado con un taladro regreso pero esta vez sentía un calor terrible que atravesaba por su piel, este no era por el incendio, era más bien como si un láser pasara por partes específicas de su pequeño cuerpo, su respiración era rápida y nerviosa, la presión cayo una vez más y él no se podía mover, la madre y la pequeña se asustaron a ver a su única esperanza caer desplomado al suelo muy débil.

-Chase escúchame, sé que tú puedes sacarlos de esto, yo creo en ti, sé que lo lograras, como tú me rescataste, cuando nos conocimos-Grito Kyle.

-Esto…ah… no es como aquella…ah, ah, vez-Contesto como pudo Chase a pesar de tanto dolor.

-Puede que no lo sea, pero tienes el coraje y la inteligencia para encontrar una solución, solo tienes que ver de otra manera las cosas, eres un buen perro y si salimos de esta, sería todo un placer para mí que aceptaras mi oferta, claro si eso quieres.

-No lo lograre, necesito ayuda, necesito a Skye-Contradijo Chase con lágrimas.

-Si lo harás, porque eres un Paw Patrol.

Chase, inspirado por sus palabras, trato con todas sus fuerzas de ponerse en pie, aunque caía en las primeras veces el seguía, sus patas estaban temblorosas, el no resistía tanto dolor que sus ojos comenzaba a llorar cada vez más por si solos por tanto esfuerzo que sacaba Chase, cuando logro equilibrarse en sus cuatro patas, ese dolor insoportable se esfumo en un segundo, el cachorro ya estaba de pie, su rostro no podía ocultar su cansancio y pánico que había experimentado.

-Lo-lo-lo intentare, por favor asegúrate de que Marshall y los demás estén bien-Pidió Chase cansado, nervioso y un poco adolorido.

-Tranquilo, ellos están a salvo en el sótano, ahí el fuego no puede llegar-Aseguro Kyle- Iré con ellos, te deseo suerte, sé que los rescataras.

Sin decir nada más, Kyle partió de regreso a toda velocidad por si ocurría otro derrumbe inesperado, dejando a su suerte al pastor alemán. Chase puso en práctica el consejo de Kyle, volteo por todos lados en el pequeño cuarto de baño, buscando alguna solución, miro y miro hasta vio una tina de baño casualmente llena con agua.

-Lo tengo-Dijo Chase alegre-Señora, por favor intente caminar hasta entrar a la tina con agua-Pidió el cachorro.

La mujer bajo a su hija y cojeando logro entrar a la tina como pidió el cachorro.

-Bien, ahora tu pequeña-Dijo Chase refiriéndose a la niña pequeña.

El ayudo a la niña a meterse apoyándola con su lomo, la metió junto a su madre, miro nuevamente alrededor de todo el baño y encontró una toalla lo suficientemente ancha para cubrir a madre e hija, la tomo y mojo con la misma agua de la tina y se las puso encima para protegerlas del fuego.

\- ¿Qué sucederá contigo?, no hay suficiente espacio para los tres-Dijo señora.

-Tranquilas, pensare en algo, y si no llego a salvarme, moriré en paz sabiendo que las protegí-Dijo Chase triste y nervioso lanzando una sonrisa falsa.

Miro una vez más por todo el lugar, no había solución, Chase estaba en peligro total, la tina no era lo suficientemente grande para todos y lo peor es que el techo lentamente comenzó a despedazarse grieta por grieta, no tenía tiempo ahora.

La casa no podía aguantar más y comenzó a caer pieza a pieza, Kyle logro llegar a tiempo al sótano, donde vio a Marshall tratando de curar al padre de Dany improvisadamente con algunas cosas que encontró.

\- ¿Y Chase? -Pregunto Marshall al darse cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Y mi madre y hermana? -Puso Dany preocupado como el dálmata.

-Perdón, el techo cayo y me bloqueo el paso, no pude continuar-Explico Kyle nervioso por la reacción de sus amigos.

-SABIA QUE TENÍA QUE IR, AHORA MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTA ATRAPADO-Acuso Marshall repleto de dolor y furia.

-Ten calma, él está bien, se encuentra con la niña y la madre a salvos, el podrá encontrar la manera de salir ileso de esta-Dijo Kyle tratando de calmar la atmósfera.

-Pero no pudo haber sido así, tal vez el ahora estaría a salvo, todo esto es tu culpa…-Se pauso unos segundos Marshall- Skye tenía razón, si nunca hubieses llegado a esta ciudad a hablar sobre tus locuras sobre ser un agente del FBI, todo estaría bien, tú tienes la culpa de todo, te odio…te odio-Marshall empezó a llorar mientras se lanzaba a dar unos golpes a la pierna de Kyle, aunque no era nada más que un simple toque pues su fuerza era poco y no causaría nada.

Finalmente, este se rindió y coloco su cabeza con lágrimas cayendo sobre la misma pierna a la que hace unos segundos comenzó a golpear. Kyle se agacho poniéndose a la altura del destrozado y triste cachorro.

-Lo siento mucho, no te culpo por odiarme, ya estoy acostumbrado, no se a lo que te refieres por lo menos, pero se el dolor que sufres, Chase es más que tu amigo, es tu hermano, tu familia, lo conoces mejor que yo, así que sabes como es y cómo actuará, así que debes confiar en él, debes tener fe en que saldrá con vida-Dijo Kyle mientras que con ayuda de su dedo pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas de Marshall.

-Gracias…-Agradeció Marshall aun con algunos sollozos.

Sus palabras decían una cosa, pero su mente y rostro reflejaban otro, el cachorro estaba asustado, preocupado y enfadado, no quería ni ver a Kyle, pero, ¿tenía de otra?

En las afueras, Ryder no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, los nervios y el terror no dejaban de fluir en su interior, el tiempo había acabado y se notaba en la casa que dejaba caer escombros al azar. La gente miraba en pánico como la estructura, pieza a pieza, lentamente se desmoronaba.

-Ryder, aunque Everest llegue con la madera suficiente, no va a servir de nada, la estructura está demasiado débil, nada la podrá sostener tan fácil-Advirtió Rocky desde su camión de reciclaje.

\- ¿Qué haremos? -Pregunto el bulldog ingles luego de la explicación del cachorro de raza mixta.

-Ahora resulta que te preocupas-Interrumpió Rocky aún molesto con el cachorro más pequeño, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio.

-Marshall y una familia están atrapados, ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? -Contesto de la misma manera Rubble.

\- ¿Y qué sucede con Chase?, pensé que le debías la vida y que era uno de tus amigos-Rocky continuo con la disputa.

\- ¿Chase?, ¿Quién es Chase? -Dijo Rubble fingiendo ignorancia total.

-Eres un…-Rocky estaba muy molesto y estaba a punto de saltar de su camión solo para enseñarle algunas lecciones de respeto al joven cachorro.

\- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! -Interrumpió fastidiado Ryder- Ambos están mal, Rocky, puede que tus intenciones sean buenas, pero nunca hay que recurrir a la violencia jamás y Rubble, puede que lo que haya dicho Chase estuviera mal, pero él está completamente arrepentido de cada palabra que salió de su boca, estaba bajo mucha presión con todo lo que sucedió y con lo que le sucede, tanto que no pensó en lo que dijo, el…-Se pauso Ryder para pensar si sería buena idea contarles el sufrimiento que ha estado pasado el pastor alemán.

\- ¿El qué? -Pregunto Rubble curioso.

-Chase no se lo ha contado a nadie, salvo a mí, pero desde el accidente de autos, él ha sufrido alguna especie de trauma en el que un dolor tremendo lo invade junto a periodos de asfixia, el dolor es tan grande que apenas y logra ponerse de pie, él tiene miedo y odio a si mismo más que Zuma o tú Rubble-Finalmente confeso Ryder este secreto, no quería ver a sus cachorros pelearse, no de nuevo.

-Ahora me siento un poco mal, lo siento mucho, creo que al igual que él, actué sin pensarlo y me deje llevar por el odio y las ideas de Zuma, él es mi amigo y lo traicione, ¿creen que ustedes puedan perdonarme? -Se disculpó Rubble sintiéndose mal por todo.

-Está bien, además creo que solo te dejaste llevar por una mala influencia- Acepto Rocky alegre por recuperar su amistad.

Ryder logro unir de nuevo otra amistad, pero ahora ese no era su problema, la verdadera emergencia sucedía frente a sus ojos, aun necesitaban rescatar a sus amigos. Como por arte de magia, llego Everest a toda velocidad con una buena pila de troncos gigantes en las pinzas de su quita nieves.

-Llegué lo más rápido que podía, esta es toda la madera que conseguí-Dijo Everest bastante acelerada.

-Bien hecho Everest-Felicito un Ryder más relajado y tranquilo- Rocky, ¿crees que podamos ganar, aunque sea un poco de tiempo? -Pregunto Ryder a su cachorro más calculador.

-Podríamos, pero necesitaríamos colocarlos en las áreas más afectadas de la construcción para que al menos la gran mayoría no se caiga por el chorro gigante de agua que Skye tirara desde el aire, pero aun así hay peligro de que caiga-Explico el cachorro mixto, mientras que en su cabeza hacia algunos cálculos.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que se caerá? -Pregunto Ryder.

-Calculo que al menos el 60% de la casa quedara de pie-Contesto Rocky.

-Bien, Rubble ajusta la madera y Rocky la unirá a la casa, Everest tu dales la madera que necesiten-Ordeno Ryder a los cachorros presentes.

-Hagámoslo amigo-Dijo Rubble muy contento por volver a llamar a sí a Rocky.

-Creo que alguien ya hizo las pases-Interrumpió Everest al ver a la pareja de construcción unida nuevamente.

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Ryder mientras sacaba su comunicador para ver las cosas con Zuma y Skye- ¿Está todo bien por ahí? -Pregunto a ambos cachorros.

-Todo bien, Zuma tuvo algunos problemas al recolectar el agua por el oleaje que causa la tormenta, pero logro recolectar la justa, ahora mismo te la envió -Dijo Skye tratando de ocultar su preocupación y dolor interior.

-Muy bien, cuando llegues no la arrojes hasta que te diga-Ordeno Ryder poniendo fin a la llamada.

Mientras Skye seguía viajando en su helicóptero directo a Ryder, con el balde gigante conectado en su arnés. Al viajar recordó la terrible pesadilla que vivió, para ser un simple sueño, se sintió más real de lo que era, no dejo de pensar en la gorra manchada de sangre y la placa rota y desgastada de Chase, algo andaba mal, era como una premonición mala que jamás quiso ni quería ver, pero ahora no podía decírselo a nadie, por todo el lío que ella misma caso irían a creer que solo era otra excusa para quedarse con Chase, esta era la primera vez en la que de verdad se sentía y estaba sola.

-Chase, por favor, quédate conmigo-Susurro Skye mientras seguía volando.

Rubble y Rocky colocaban los últimos troncos, fijándolos como si fueran unos pilares improvisados, gracias a la lluvia que aún caía en menor cantidad, el trabajo se les facilito un poco más, Ryder estaba listo para todo y justo a tiempo pudo escuchar el movimiento de unas hélices acercándose rápidamente.

-Ya estoy aquí Ryder-Dijo Skye preocupada y nerviosa.

-Bien, espera un poco más, ya casi terminamos-Ordeno Ryder mientras veía trabajar a sus cachorros.

-Ya está lista Ryder-Dijo Rocky terminando de colocar el último tornillo.

-Bien-Dijo Ryder-Skye comienza regándola poco a poco-Ordeno.

Skye estaba muy nerviosa que incluso temblaba, pero como pudo logro tirar de poco a poco el agua encima de toda la estructura apagando el fuego lentamente. Por más lento que fuese, el lugar no logro resistir tanto y comenzó a caerse en algunas partes. Dentro del sitio Marshall, Dany y Kyle pudieron oír el lugar derrumbándose.

-No, todo se está cayendo, necesito ir por Chase-Dijo Marshall asustado corriendo a la puerta.

-Marshall, si sales puede que no vuelvas-Advirtió Kyle.

-No me importa, mi amigo me necesita-Dijo Marshall corriendo.

-No, no lo harás-Dany salto sobre el dálmata abrazándolo, poniendo todo su peso sobre él deteniéndolo.

-Suéltame Dany-Pidió Marshall molesto tratando de zafarse del agarre del joven.

-No lo hare Marshall, es muy peligroso-Dijo Dany aferrándose más.

Por más que trataba de quitárselo de encima no podía, su peso era mucho para él y acabo cansado por tanto intentar y cayó al piso.

Afuera Ryder daba orden para terminar de apagar el fuego, confiando en que Chase y Marshall hubiesen logrado salvar a la familia y escapando a un lugar seguro del derrumbe.

-Skye tira lo que falta de agua una de una vez-Ordeno a la cockapoo desde su comunicador.

-Pero Ryder, ¿que pasara si se cae lo demás? -Pregunto la cachorra dudosa y nerviosa.

-No podemos arriesgarnos, el aire aumenta las llamas y la lluvia no nos ayuda, tenemos que actuar antes de que se propague-Dijo Ryder terminando la comunicación.

\- ¿Qué pasara con Chase, Marshall y los dueños de la casa? -Pregunto Everest atemorizada.

-Los conocemos bien Everest, Marshall con sus habilidades de bombero habrá protegido a todos ellos contra el fuego y Chase siempre encuentra la manera de salvar a todos-Dijo Ryder tratando de dar confianza a la pequeña Husky.

Skye tiro lo último de agua y como lo había predicho Rocky, una parte de la casa cayo y de no haber sido por Rocky y Rubble el daño hubiese sido mayor.

En la seguridad del sótano, se escuchó como la casa cayo, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó junto con algunos movientes del techo que hicieron que se cayeran algunas cosas del lugar frío y húmedo mientras se agitaba de un lado a otro la pequeña bombilla que iluminaba toda la zona.

-No, no, él era mi única familia-Dijo Marshall temiendo lo peor aún con Dany en encima suya.

En un acto de enojo, desesperación y tristeza, el dálmata hizo lo que jamás hubieran imaginado, el tierno, dulce y tierno dálmata que todos amaban, mordió la mano de Dany dejándole una herida sangrando.

-AUCH-Grito por la mordida, mientras que soltaba al cachorro y este a toda velocidad subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que lo separaba de ahí y todos los escombros.

\- ¡Marshall! -Exclamo muy impactado Kyle por el acto del cachorro mientras iba tras suyo, dejando al pobre Dany adolorido con una mano mordida.

Al llegar a la puerta, Marshall se dio a la compleja situación del como abrir la única puerta que lo separaba a él y a todo aquel desastre. Empujo varias veces la puerta pues él no era lo suficientemente alto como para girar la perilla y salir por sí mismo, empujo una y otra vez apartándose algunos pasos para tomar vuelo y lanzando todo su peso contra la puerta, debido al incendio la puerta sufrió algunas quemaduras que hicieron que se debilitara y no tomo mucho para que el cuarto lanzamiento de Marshall derrumbara la puerta, dejando ver a simple vista lo que antes fue un lugar habitable, ahora solo eran cenizas, escombros y recuerdos valiosos destrozados por el fuego. Se quedó durante unos segundos con lágrimas en los ojos mirando aquella escena donde posiblemente nada quedaba vivo, ahora solo había cenizas y polvo volando por todos lados, la lluvia había cesado dejando una llovizna, la poca agua entraba por los orificios del techo, o lo que quedaba de él, Marshall no creía lo que estaba viendo, toda posibilidad de vida era casi nula, sus esperanzas habían acabado.

-Marshall-Dijo Kyle apareciendo detrás de él con cierto tono de lamento y tristeza.

-Todo está destruido, todo… TODO-Grito con todo el aire que le quedaba dejando caer su cabeza mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento mucho, yo…-Trato de consolar Kyle frotando su mano con el lomo lleno de cenizas de Marshall, eso hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-MARSHALL, KYLE- Era Chase, quien los llamaba desde el piso superior, asomando su cabeza desde lo que antes era una escalera.

-ES CHASE, GUAU GUAU-Ladro muy contento Marshall, olvidándose de la tristeza y saltando de alegría y emoción.

\- ¿Está todo bien ahí abajo? -Pregunto el joven pastor alemán al ver a su mejor amigo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo está bien, ahora lo está-Contesto Kyle aliviado.

-Perfecto, necesitamos ayuda médica aquí arriba, tenemos una herida-Pidió Chase refiriéndose a la mujer con el pie lastimado.

-Entendido, te ayudaremos-Contesto Marshall más aliviado.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo-Dijo Kyle para sí mismo mientras iba con Marshall a buscar ayuda.

Habían tenido mucha suerte pues el baño en el que habían quedado atrapados, había sido una de las áreas que sobrevivió a todo el caos, claro el fuego había hecho algunos daños y causado problemas, pero Chase sabía cómo salir de ellos.

Después de que él se había asegurado de que madre e hija estarían a salvo, solo necesito mojarse un poco más, con algo de agua de la bañera y meterse debajo del lavabo de cerámica, esto para protegerse de las llamas y de algún trozo de concreto que cayera, un plan astuto y algo arriesgado ya que la cerámica no es uno de los materiales más resistentes para proteger de un pedazo de madera y concreto gigante, pero le fue útil.

Ryder afuera estaba nervioso, aunque el plan de apagar el fuego había resultado, aún no sabía nada de sus cachorros o de las víctimas atrapadas, estaba sudando y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus puños, esperando lo mejor, todos los cachorros estaban sentados junto a él, igual de nerviosos y ansiosos, esperando alguna señal de vida, hasta Zuma que recién había llegado se quedó mirando.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-Susurraba nerviosa Skye, esperando a que algo saliera ileso.

-Tienen que salir, yo sé que están bien-Dijo para sí misma Everest.

-Chase, Marshall, vamos-Dijo Rocky mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Chicos, salgan ya-Susurro Rubble.

-Espero que todo esté bien-Dijo Zuma.

Fueron los siete minutos más largos para todos, la gente alrededor, los policías y los bomberos se quedaron expectantes en silencio, esperando lo mejor, nadie quería decir nada, lo único que escuchaban era el infinito silencio, hasta que oyeron el sonar de unos pasos caminar, provenientes de la pequeña casa. Del humo y de las cenizas salieron, con un poco de dificultad, Marshall y Kyle, caminando llenos de ceniza que rodeaba sus cuerpos y rostros, dejándolos negros y sucios.

\- ¡Marshall! -Dijo emocionada Everest, quien corrió directo a él para luego abalanzarse sobre él, besándolo por toda la cara.

-Yo-yo también te extraña E-e-Everest-Dijo Nervioso el dálmata tartamudeando, mientras su cara se ponía roja debajo de toda la ceniza que lo tapaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Chase? -Pregunto Ryder arruinando el momento emotivo de ambos cachorros.

-Él está bien, solo necesita ayuda para bajar del segundo piso, hay una mujer herida junto con él y en el sótano hay un hombre inconsciente y un niño herido-Respondió Kyle no solo a Ryder, también a algunos médicos que recién habían llegado y a algunos bomberos.

Ellos actuaron rápido y entraron entre todo el alboroto con las herramientas para apoyarlos, dejando a la Paw Patrol y a los transeúntes emocionados y felices por el rescate de estos cachorros, tanto que hasta llegaron algunos medios de la prensa que fueron bloqueados por policías.

-Kyle-Dijo Marshall separándose de Everest y caminando directo a él-Quiero pedir perdón, yo estuve mal y ahora sé que debí haberle hecho caso-Se disculpó Marshall.

-Tranquilo, estabas nervioso, eso se entiende-Respondió Kyle sonriéndole a dálmata.

Marshall le devolvió la sonrisa, ya un poco más calmado. De otro lado, la pequeña cockapoo, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, quería pedirle perdón a Chase por todo lo ocurrido, no quería que las cosas se quedaran así entre los dos, pero otro lado de ella seguía enojado con el pastor alemán que ni quería hablarle ni mucho menos verlo, aparte como podría verle al rostro sin recordarle el golpe que ella le dio, no sabía qué hacer.

Los minutos transcurrieron y lograron bajar a la madre y a su hija, le mujer junto al esposo fueron llevados de inmediato al hospital en ambulancia, mientras que Dany, quien tenía ahora su mano vendada y mejor, cuidaba a su hermana. Marshall recordó lo que le hizo al joven y se le acercó al instante en el que lo vio.

-Ho-hola Dany-Saludo nervioso el cachorro-Vengo a pedirte perdón por lo de tu mano, estaba espantado y nervioso y fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

-Está bien, te perdono, solo asegúrame de que tienes todas tus vacunas y no habrá problemas-Dijo Dany en tono de burla.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, Ryder se asegura de eso-Respondió más aliviado Marshall riéndose ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Yo y mi hermana nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que alcanzar a nuestros padre-Dijo Dany mientras subía a una ambulancia.

\- ¿Qué pasara con toda tu casa? -Pregunto Marshall.

-Tranquilo, mi padre compro un seguro, estaremos bien, cuídate amigo-Dijo Dany subiéndose junto a su hermana al vehículo y marchándose junto con algunos paramédicos.

El cachorro de dálmata regreso su vista al lugar del accidente y pudo ver como Chase salía junto a algunos bomberos. Al salir el pastor alemán, todos los cachorros, incluyendo a Zuma, corrieron directo a él para bombardearlo de preguntas y felicitaciones, pero Skye se quedó atrás, aún tenía algunas dudas sobre si era buena idea.

-Chase, me alegra que estés bien amigo-Dijo Rocky después de acercársele.

-Estás demente, aunque debo de admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo en salvar a la niña y a su madre-Dijo Zuma algo indiferente pero contento.

-Chase, nos tenías muy preocupados-Dijo Everest.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero no podía dejar que algo les pasara-Respondió Chase.

-Chase-Una voz fuera de la plática de cachorros los interrumpió, era la de Ryder quien se acercó a ellos para hablar con él-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Ryder, lo lamento enserio que sí, pero no puedo contenerme, es como si un electrochoque recorriera mi cuerpo, dándome la energía para salir a ayudar-Respondió Chase alentado con sus propias palabras.

-Pero lo que estás haciendo es tentar mucho a tu suerte, pudiste quedar mal parado de ambas situaciones o hubieses perdido la vida-Dijo Ryder con un tono entre preocupado y de regaño.

-La hubiese dado con tal de salvar, aunque sea una vida-Respondió Chase dando una pausa leve-Creo que finalmente se cuál es mi propósito en este mundo, luego de mi pelea con Skye no me quedaba nada, solo quería desaparecer, estaba destrozado, triste, pero al saltar al fuego, fue como si hubiese renacido y supe que tengo mucho más que ofrecer… cachorros, Ryder, he tomado una decisión.

Chase se separó de su grupo de amigos y camino algunos pasos a donde se encontraba Kyle hablando con un médico en una ambulancia, el sujeto solo quería asegurarse de que Kyle estuviera bien tratando de hacerle un chequeo, pero él se negaba, fue entonces cuando vio a Chase a su lado. Los demás cachorros y Ryder se le acercaron lentamente.

-Hola Chase, ¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Kyle mirando con una sonrisa a Chase.

Skye se quedaba atrás de todos de ellos, silenciosa para que nadie se diera cuenta de que también estaba oyendo.

-Kyle, yo…yo-Trato de hablar Chase muy nervioso. Espero unos segundos, volteo a ver a sus amigos, regreso su mirada, tomo aire y pronuncio sus palabras-Kyle, he tomado una decisión.

-Claro, casi lo olvido, tu respuesta sobre ir conmigo al FBI, ¿Qué decidiste? -Dijo Kyle recordando.

-Así es, yo acepto, quisiera ser un perro agente del FBI-Dijo Chase muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? -Susurro para sí misma Skye con ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas-No.

Kyle no dijo nada por unos segundos que parecían una eternidad, hasta que lanzo una sonrisa y pronuncio sus palabras.

-Bien, tal parece que estas muy seguro y preparado-Kyle volteo su mirada a los cachorros y a Ryder, quienes lo veían con miradas atónitas y algunas llenas de dolor-Empaca tus cosas, nos iremos mañana en la mañana-Dicho esto Kyle se retiró a su hotel a descansar después de un día como este, tratando de evitar a la prensa.

\- ¿Es esto lo que quieres Chase? -Pregunto Ryder con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así es, jefe Ryder-Dijo Chase con las orejas bajas, como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño.

-Entonces te apoyo hermano-Dijo Marshall acercándose a su amigo para sujetarlo de un hombro, con una sonrisa.

-Yo igual-Dijo Everest acercándosele de la misma forma que Marshall.

-Yo siempre te apoyare amigo-Dijo Rocky colocándose atrás de Chase.

-Si ellos te apoyan, entonces yo también-Dijo Rubble juntándose a Rocky.

-Aún sigo enfadado contigo, pero creo que ese es otro asunto amigo-Dijo Zuma indiferente uniéndose a sus amigos.

Ryder solo se los quedo viendo con lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos, aún no estaba listo para algo como esto, pero él prometió apoyar en todo a sus fieles amigos y cachorros.

-Creo que está de más que yo diga lo mismo-Dijo Ryder con una sonrisa mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Al oír eso todos saltaron de alegría y emoción, felices porque uno de ellos iría a cumplir sus sueños y tal vez no sea el único, todos estaba felices y emocionados, tanto que cierta cachorra husky no resistió las ganas y beso a Marshall en los labios con un beso profundo y duradero, que al final dejo al dálmata muy rojo por aquel beso sorpresa.

Chase, aunque estaba alegre por recibir la aceptación y apoyo de todos pudo notar que algo faltaba, o mejor dicho alguien faltaba, entre todos sus amigos pudo ver a lo lejos a una cachorra cockapoo quien se marchaba de ahí, dándoles la espalda. Skye estaba triste al oír esto, así que no pensó dos veces, activo las alas de su pup-pack y se preparó para el despegue, el pastor alemán trato de detenerla, aulló y grito su nombre, corrió directo a ella, pero esta se marchó volando, ni siquiera pudo ver su rostro.

-Skye, lo lamento mucho-Dijo Chase al ver que había fracasado.

-Descuida, ella aún necesita tiempo para aceptarlo-Dijo Everest acercándose a él, sintiendo su tristeza y dolor.

-Solo espero que no sea mucho-Dijo Chase con mucho dolor en su corazón.

Por los aires una linda cachorra cockapoo volaba con ayuda de las alas de su mochila en dirección al mirador, durante su camino varias lágrimas caían al lejano suelo, mientras ella trataba de asimilar todo esto. Al llegar al cuartel ella al instante se dirigió a la sala, donde se hallaba su almohada favorita, se recostó en ella y continuo con su llanto aún más frenético, ella continúo derramando y derramando sus sentimientos en esa almohada que ya no podía con tanto lamento. Ella suplicaba el volver el atrás para poder cambiar todos sus errores, para tener a su dulce pastor alemán en sus últimos días con la Paw Patrol, a su lado, pero ya era muy tarde y no quedaba más que aceptarlo. Comenzó a pensar que él la completa, que él la hacía feliz, él era la razón por la cual trabajaba con sus amigos, sin él todo comenzaría a desmoronársele.

-No te vayas, te necesito-Susurro con su cabeza metida en aquella almohada.

Aunque hablara bajo, el simple hecho de encontrarse solo en una habitación con grandes paredes hacía que el sonido rebotara produciendo un eco que sonaba infinito en sus sensibles oídos. Tenía que seguir adelante, aunque le doliera sentir en el pecho el dolor de un corazón roto.

 **EJPD: Este no es el último capitulo, así que no se alarmen, solo es la continuación del anterior :D. Los comentarios son bienvenidos.**


	9. 7to y último día (Domingo): Adiós

**7to y último día (Domingo): "Adiós"**

Eran las siete de la mañana, el día estaba nublado y triste después de la tormenta de ayer y el televisor, que se ubicaba en la sala del cuartel de los cachorros, estaba encendida, en ella estaba puesto el noticiero con la noticia de mañana mostrando todo lo del día anterior bajo el nombre de: "Paw Patrol, el rescate más arriesgado". Se veían algunas escenas después del rescate de los cachorros, como salvaban a Dany y a su familia, algunas entrevistas a los cachorros y a Ryder, se veía a los cachorros alegres y emocionados y la cámara enfocaba a uno en especial, Chase, el héroe que había rescatado a cuatro víctimas de un desastroso accidente vehicular, algunos dirían que debía haber aparecido frente a las cámaras con una cara llena de orgullo y satisfacción por su rescate, el rostro que mostro fue uno con un sonrisa fingida, llena de dolor, tristeza y agonía, el pastor alemán quería estar cerca de su amor, Skye era la única cachorra que lo podía hacer realmente feliz, pero después de ese día, difícilmente pudo tener una plática sin que ella lo evitara, ignorara o rechazara, ella no hablo con él después de haber tomado la decisión de irse, ni siquiera le volteaba la mirada al ahora llamado héroe de Bahía Aventura, todo el día estuvo lleno de decepciones y dolores amorosos para aquella pareja, no se podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros pues Marshall y Everest había dado por oficial su relación como pareja, los otros cachorros se alegraron de ellos lanzándoles felicitaciones y algunas bromitas sobre su relación, Chase fingió nuevamente felicidad por ambos aunque en su interior sentía celos por ellos, el pastor alemán hubiese dado todo por tener algo similar con su cockapoo amada y soñada, tener su feliz por siempre en esta historia. Chase deseaba ver a la cara a Skye, él no podía estar sin ella ni un momento más, es que simplemente no podía, necesitaba decirle todo lo que la quería o si no iría a morir, pero eso era imposible, ni siquiera podía ver su vida sin su amor a su lado, tenerla a su lado toda la eternidad era su nuevo sueño. El amor estaba por encima de la razón.

Afuera del cuartel las cosas estaban algo agitadas, pues Chase salía y entraba, iba y venía, se movía de un lado a otro empacando sus cosas asegurándose de no olvidar nada. Varias maletas descansaban enfrente de la casa cachorro policiaca, el pastor alemán no había descansando por los nervios, no pudo dormir y quedo despierto toda la noche con un terrible insomnio, no quería dejar nada.

-Hola Chase, ¿sigues empacando? -Pregunto Marshall sorprendiendo a Chase dentro de su casa.

-Marshall, ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano? -Contesto Chase un poco asustado después del susto de su amigo.

-No pude dormir, me quedé despierto toda la noche después de lo de ayer, aparte de que alguien encendió el televisor-Dijo Marshall entrando un poco más a la casa de su amigo.

-Yo igual, sigo sin poder creer que este día llegaría, solo me gustaría que Skye me diera su apoyo, quisiera decirle que lo lamento y que aún la amo-Dijo Chase deteniendo sus movimientos para sentarse a lamentarse.

-Tranquilo, puede que ella lo esté asimilando, solo dale tiempo-Dijo Marshall colocando su pata en el hombro del pastor alemán.

-Yo solo quiero despedirme, pero, aunque traté de hablar con ella ayer, Skye ni siquiera volteo a dirigirme la palabra, solo me ignoro-Chase quedo destrozado y ahora sus lágrimas parecían lo único que lo ayudaba en estos momentos, las únicas que lo reconfortaban y lo calmaran de verdad, aunque sea un poco.

-Venga amigo, no es tiempo de llorar, que dices si te ayudo a empacar-Propuso el dálmata con tal de ayudar a su amigo.

-Gracias Marshall, estaría muy agradecido-Chase se limpiaba las gotas de agua que desprendían sus ojos con su pata.

Ambos amigos se aseguraron de limpiar la casa de Chase de cualquier objeto de valor o importante para él, o por lo menos lo que pudieron, había algunas cosas que simplemente le eran imposibles llevárselas así que solo las dejaron en su sitio.

La gran pantalla de la sala de recreación de los paw patrol había sido encendida por Ryder, había madrugado solo para darle el último adiós a su amigo y cachorro más leal, aunque no encontraba las palabras para despedirse, ni siquiera tenía el valor para esto, la tele lo intentaba calmar un poco, pero le era imposible no pensar en él, menos con las noticias que interrumpían la gran mayoría de canales, bloqueando la programación habitual.

El joven castaño estaba fastidiado, todo le recordaba al duro adiós que estaría por decir en tan solo unos minutos, quería sacarse de la mente todo el dolor emocional que estaba experimentado, pero ahora solo su mente estaba siendo invadida por recuerdos, como si su propio cerebro estuviera en contra suya para fastidiarlo aún más, esos mismos recuerdos llegaban como un flash a él, la primera vez que él y Chase se vieron, su primera misión, la llegada de Marshall, la idea de los Paw Patrol, su primer juego con el pastor alemán, la llegada de los cachorros, los rescates, las risas, las emociones, tristezas, dolores, enojos, todo estaba pasando por sus ojos hasta llegar al cruel presente, no podía ni quería despedirse, jamás quiso que se fuera.

Por otro lado, después de que Skye dejara a los cachorros el día de ayer, ella se encerró en su casa cachorro nuevamente, no se podía decir que estuvo llorando toda la noche pues sus lágrimas de tristeza y dolor se habían agotado durante el día, trato de dormir para olvidarse de esto, pero hasta en sus sueños veía a Chase al lado suyo, pudo ver como los dos se volvían novios, como ambos crecían hasta ser adultos, vio a Chase con una bella sortija de matrimonio, noto su boda, vio a todos sus amigos juntos en una iglesia enorme mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo directo al altar donde estaba su dulce pastor alemán esperándola, todo era tan bello, las decoraciones, la iglesia, el pastel, su vestido de novia y toda Bahía Aventura observando a la novia caminar, jamás quería despertarse, jamás, pero su sueño termino siendo una pesadilla, a un paso de estar cara a cara con el perro con el que quería estar toda su vida, todo se desvaneció, su lindo vestido se esfumo, los invitados fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar muy pocos, la iglesia se había vuelto lo que parecía un quirófano, la poca gente que quedaba se había convertido en cirujanos. Skye estaba muy aterrada, no sabía que le había sucedido a su bello sueño, su boda con Chase se había transformado en lo que parecía una operación, en ese momento su cerebro le hizo un clic al recordar a Chase, trato de buscarlo, pero era inútil, él había desaparecido. Devolvió su mirada a los médicos quienes iban muy apresurados, moviéndose de un lado a otro, algunos cubrían la mesa de operaciones, cubriendo completamente al paciente, se veía mucha sangre en sus uniformes, todos ellos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, Skye era invisible para ellos así que solo se dedicó a acercárseles a los cirujanos quienes trabajan a una velocidad sobre humana. La cockapoo pudo escuchar un sonido agudo que se detenía cada segundo, volteo y noto que lo que escuchaba era un cardiograma, los latidos del paciente eran muy rápidos y frenéticos, todos trabajaban a prisa pero no dejaban ver a Skye, finalmente se oyó el sonido que ningún cirujano quería oír, el sonido agudo ya no se detenía dejando un horrible pitido, todos se detuvieron dando por perdida su labor, la cachorra se acercó paso a paso a la mesa de operaciones, sus piernas temblaban, un frio recorrió por toda su espina dorsal, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo vio al paciente, Chase había muerto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos gigantescos, el amor de su vida no había resistido lo que parecía una cirugía para salvar su vida, el mundo de Skye se derrumbó, empezó a gritar con mucha desesperación, se negaba a creer que su amor había muerto, ni siquiera lo podía aceptar, de un momento a otro ella despertó y toda su pesadilla termino en eso.

Tiempo después ella no podía conciliar el sueño, no durmió durante lo que quedaba de la noche y se quedó en vela pensando el porqué de estos sueños trágicos y desgarradores, quería respuestas, quería saber si eso era el futuro o solo su imaginación jugándole unas crueles jugarretas, pero de algo estaba segura, todas confesaban el amor que sentía al pastor alemán, aunque por más que tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos y de enterrarlas para olvidarlas por siempre, jamás los pudo esconder de ella misma, su subconsciente los reflejaba en estos sueños que sacaban su amor incondicional, ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta, "¿Qué hago?".

Por la mañana la cachorra seguía con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo de su casa cachorro, no dejaba de indagar por su mente y sus sentimientos esperando la respuesta a su incógnita anteriormente mencionada, su búsqueda fue bruscamente detenida al oír el ruido de dos cachorros hablando y aparentemente ordenando cosas, Marshall y Chase seguían empacando.

Algunas maletas después, la casa de Chase se hallaba ya casi vacía, solo quedaban algunas cosas que no se ponían empacar tan fácil y otras que andaban regadas por todo el sitio, esperando ser ordenadas. Marshall indagaba entre las cosas de su amigo, buscando algo que posiblemente le iría a servir, mientras buscaba se encontró con varias cosas que le recordaban el pasado como una foto de su primer día en la Paw Patrol, en donde solo estaban Chase, Ryder y Marshall posados para la foto y detrás de ellos estaba el mirador, poco a poco más fotos fueron apareciendo, en ellas se veía la evolución, en la siguiente ya aparecía Skye, en la siguiente Zuma ya estaba con ellos, luego Rocky y al final Rubble, todas seguían el orden cronológico de acuerdo a como fueron llegando los cachorros hasta ser todos los Paw Patrol principales, obviamente las siguieron otras imágenes con Everest y Tracker, ( _Nota: Debido a que apenas se estrenó el capítulo en donde Tracker se unía al grupo, no pude agregarlo al fic porque no lo conocía bien, pero por ahora digamos que él estaba en la selva todo el tiempo, algo como Thor en capitán America civil war),_ pero las que más tocaron el corazón del pequeño dálmata fueron las primeras, esos recuerdos jamás los olvidaría, mucho menos a su mejor amigo. Sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que Marshall simplemente no soporto las ganas de llorar mientras abrazaba la última foto con delicadeza y en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica se formaba en su boca mientras las lágrimas caían directo a la foto, nunca olvidara esos momentos, nunca.

Después de algunos segundos, Marshall regreso a su estado original, se limpió el rostro y volvió a lo suyo dejando aquella foto en su lugar, al seguir buscando noto algo inusual, una gorra de baño color rosa con adornos de flores blancas, no tomo ni cinco segundos para que se diera cuenta de a quien realmente pertenecía.

-Es la gorra de Skye que se perdió hace ya tiempo, ¿Qué hace Chase con ella? -Dijo para sí mismo Marshall mientras tomaba el artículo de piscina y salio junto con él en una de sus patas.

Al salir de la casa cachorro, se encontró a Chase organizando algunas cosas, Marshall poco a poco se acercó a su amigo. Chase estaba muy distraído, estaba asegurándose de llevar tan solo y solo lo esencial que no se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo traía en su pata su posesión más preciada y valiosa, dejándola a la vista de todos, por suerte no había nadie, aún.

-Chase, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -Dijo Marshall cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede? -Contesto Chase distraído aún sin notar la gorra rosa que Marshall sostenía.

\- ¿Qué haces con la gorra de baño de Skye? -Pregunto Marshall.

Chase al instante volteo la mirada a la pata que sostenía el artículo, supuestamente perdido, de Skye, al verla de inmediato se la arrebató a Marshall y la escondió detrás suyo, como si nada pasara, ahora Chase estaba totalmente rojo por los nervios.

-Yo-yo-yo la encontré y se la iba a devolver, pero-pero-pero se me olvido así que la guarde-Mintió Chase bastante colorado con una sonrisa fingida.

-Chase, puede que sea torpe, distraído y a veces algo confundido, pero no soy incrédulo…tan incrédulo, dime la verdad y te juro que jamás diré la verdad-Marshall lo veía con una sonrisa, tratando de darle confianza a su amigo.

-Marshall, te seré sincero, no eres muy bueno guardando secretos y esto es algo mucho más personal de lo que crees, de hecho, yo diría que es demasiado-Dijo Chase aún sin estar con la confianza al cien.

-Vamos, te juro que ahora no hablare ni diré ni una sola palabra-Pidió Marshall.

-Haa, está bien-Finalmente acepto Chase soltando un suspiro corto-Yo se la robe a Skye.

\- ¿Por qué?, sé que estás enamorado de ella, pero no crees que eso es ir algo lejos-Dijo Marshall.

-No es lo que crees, lo tome porque me preocupo por ella…puede que suene algo raro y confuso, pero es la verdad. Cada vez que ella va a una misión o a un rescate y yo no voy con ella, siempre me preocupo por su seguridad, no sé lo que le pasa o lo que le sucede y siempre termino asustado por que no estoy a su lado para protegerla y ayudarla, así que siempre voy a mi casa tomo su gorro y lo huelo, eso me hace sentir bien, como si ella estuviera a mi lado, me hace sentir calma y paz, me hace saber que está bien, dejo de temer, incluso cuando ella me dejo de hablar hace un par de días, siempre voy a mí casa y busco su gorro, me hace sentir seguridad, pero…-Chase se interrumpió.

\- ¿Pero que Chase? -Pregunto Marshall confundido por la pausa de su amigo.

-Pero, ahora creo que ya no va a servir de nada, ella me odia, le grité, le dije varias cosas malas y ahora ella no siente nada por mí, lo arruine todo-Chase comenzó a sollozar, poco a poco las lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrones.

-Tranquilo amigo, solo necesitan algo de tiempo ustedes dos-Dijo Marshall colocando su pata en el hombro de su Chase.

-Eso espero-Dijo Chase limpiándose las lágrimas-Lo único que quiero ahora es olvidarla y dejar de sufrir.

Los dos regresaron a su trabajo, Chase trataba de no pensar en Skye, pero todo le recordaba a ella y Marshall no solo trataba de ayudarlo a empacar, sino también a mantener su mente distraída y distanciada de esos pensamientos. Sin que los dos lo supieran, Skye había oído parte de su conversación, su casa estaba al lado de la de Chase y eso hizo que escuchara casi todo, puesto que ella se había perdido tanto en sus pensamiento que no pudo oír la gran parte, ella quería salir y decirle que aún lo amaba, que siempre lo querrá, pero ahora ella tenía el miedo de que él ya no la quisiera como antes, no sabía si aún la amaba o no, pero lo que de verdad se preguntaba era que si ella aún lo amaba de verdad, puede que sus sentimientos se expresen en sus sueños y sacaran su amor, incluso aun así, tenía esa duda. ¿Ahora qué es lo que iría a hacer?, salir o ignorarlo.

Los minutos pasaban y conforme pasaba la mañana poco a poco los cachorros comenzaban a salir de sus casas cachorro, las nubes seguían cubriendo el bello amanecer y pocos rayos del sol penetraban entre ellas, fue una noche difícil para todos, ya que también tuvieron problemas para caer en la manos de Morfeo, Rocky no dejaba de pensar en el futuro de la Paw Patrol sin uno de sus miembros y mucho menos sin Chase, ya que él había sido el primer perro en darle la bienvenida, lo había ayudado en varias pruebas con muchos de sus inventos y siempre daba la cara por él cuando alguno de esas alocadas creaciones se salía fuera de control, el pastor alemán siempre estuvo cerca de la raza mixta. Rubble no dejaba de pensar en su primer día con la Paw Patrol, recordó cuando subió de polisón en la patrulla del cachorro policía, el primer rescate que le dio su pase de acceso a su nueva familia, aunque le doliese admitirlo de nuevo, pero Skye tenía razón, en algunas cosas, gracias a Chase él está con ellos, Rubble había sido rescatado en varias veces por el cachorro pastor alemán, fue su inspiración para sacar valor en momentos difíciles y hasta lo remplazo cuando él se torció su pata en la vías de tren. Zuma tuvo que admitir que también lo iría a extrañar, puede que eran los menos cercanos de todos y en ocasiones llegaban a ser rivales cuando competían en más de un reto de cualquier tipo, mostrando al cien su espíritu de competencia, sin duda Chase iría a ser un rival recordado por siempre en la memoria del labrador chocolate. Everest veía con los mismos ojos que Marshall veía a Chase, ella lo veía como el típico hermano protector que se siempre se preocupa por sus amigos, un poco más por Skye claro está, ella siempre lo apoyo para seguir su camino y su sueño, lo alentó y motivo para ser el mejor y hoy fue el día en el que su apoyo dio resultado, pues Chase estaría cumpliendo su meta.

Todos tenían su razón para recordar y extrañar al joven pastor alemán, la más afectada de todos por su puesto era Skye, quien temía por la seguridad y la vida de su amor. El tiempo siguió su curso y las manecillas del reloj no se detenían, más temprano que tarde las siete de la mañana se había transformado en las ocho, Kyle estaría ahí pronto y a Chase solo le quedaba esperar sentado, Marshall, como todo mejor amigo, se quedó esperando junto a él.

Todo estaba listo, el equipaje de Chase tenía lo esencial para irse y recordar a sus amigos, el pastor alemán traía puesto su uniforme de policía, aseado y bien arreglado, si esta era la última vez que lo tendría puesto, mínimo lo utilizaría con respeto en su último día como paw patrol.

Gracias al insomnio que sufrieron todos los cachorros, ellos salieron de sus casas cachorros, querían darle un último adiós a quien fue su líder por todo este tiempo, lo malo es que no tenían la valentía que se necesitaba, ni siquiera tenían las palabras correctas para la despedida. Ryder seguía dentro del cuartel, perdido y cada vez más adentrado en sus pensamientos, se acercaba la hora para el adiós, una hora que desearía que jamás pasara. Mientras pensaba, el joven castaño no se dio cuenta que la puerta principal se había abierto, dejando entrar a una pequeña cockapoo triste y nerviosa, Skye no sabía a quién más recurrir para ayudarla en su problema, pensaba que Ryder era su mejor opción, así que con todo cuidado y toda la cautela posible, logro entrar al cuartel sin que Chase ni Marshall o cualquier cachorro, se diera cuenta.

-Ryder, necesito tu ayuda, tengo algunos problemas y yo, yo, no quiero decirle adiós a Chase-Dijo Skye tomando por sorpresa a joven.

-Perdón Skye, no te escuche, estaba pensando-Dijo Ryder al ver que ya no estaba solo.

-No te culpo, yo también he estado pensando-Respondió Skye algo inquieta y muy nerviosa, tanto que pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y haciendo que temblara- Ryder, amo mucho a Chase, pero no tengo el valor para decírselo, ni siquiera para despedirme, tengo miedo de que me rechace como la última vez, pero no quiero que se vaya sin que sepa que aún lo quiero, a parte algo en mi interior me impide que lo vea, no sé qué hacer y estoy muy desesperada por hablarle, no quiero que se vaya-Skye corrió a las piernas de su dueño y en ellas apoyo su cabeza cubriendo su rostro mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-Skye, yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero es lo mejor para él, quisiera darte una respuesta mucha más completa, pero ahora estamos en la misma situación nosotros dos, Chase es un cachorro especial para nosotros y lo queremos por igual y es por eso que es mejor que lo dejemos ir-Ryder se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña cachorra, la tomo y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras ambos empezaban a soltar lágrimas, más Skye que Ryder.

-No lo quiero perder, aún quiero vivir mi sueño con él-Dijo Skye soltando más gotas de llanto sobre el hombro del joven castaño.

Ambos lloraron tratando de consolarse el uno del otro, fue un momento emotivo donde todo el sentimiento fue derramado, ni siquiera el jefe más fuerte pudo soportar la partida de su mejor cachorro. Ese momento poco a poco fue frenando hasta que los dos se separaron, Ryder bajo a Skye y sus miradas se conectaron, como si supieran el dolor que estaba sufriendo el otro, de repente otra cachorra entro al cuartel, Everest estaba ahora junto a ellos.

-Buenos días, solo vengo a avisar que Kyle no tardará en llegar, todos los cachorros se están preparando para despedir a Chase-Dijo Everest un poco triste por la partida de su amigo.

-Entiendo Everest, saldré en un rato, yo…iré a servir el desayuno, a Chase no le gustara irse con el estómago vacío-Dijo Ryder con una sonrisa fingida, creando una excusa perfecta para esto.

Ryder se fue directo a la cocina a buscar la comida de sus cachorros, caminaba lento y un poco cabizbajo, la verdad es que él no quería decir adiós, nunca lo quiso decir y la verdad solo iba a la cocina para esconderse. Las dos amigas, recientemente unidas de nuevo, se quedaron solas en un silencio absoluto, hasta que Everest lo rompió.

-Skye…-Dijo la Husky tomando la atención de su amiga-Los demás cachorros y yo planeamos una despedida especial para Chase, creo que sería buena idea si nos acompañas-Propuso Everest tratando de ayudar a la cockapoo.

-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme un rato más, aún hay cosas que debo pensar-Respondió Skye.

-Skye, esta no es una propuesta, es una petición, pienso que Chase se sentiría bien cuando vea que todos sus amigos y seres queridos lo extrañaremos, sería mucho más especial para él verte ahí.

-Ya te lo dije Everest, aun no estoy lista, no quiero verlo partir y dudo mucho que quiera verme, después de lo que le hice, lo escuche hablar hace un rato con Marshall, dijo que quería olvidarme.

Skye solo agacho su cabeza mirando al suelo muy deprimida, quería llorar otra vez, pero solamente pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Skye-Dijo Everest acercándose a su amiga lastimada-Yo sé que no trataste de actuar de esa manera, estabas dañada, preocupada y aterrada, pero aceptaste tus errores y te disculpaste conmigo y con todo el equipo, puede que Chase este confundido, presionado y nervioso por irse, pero te aseguro que su amor nunca cambiara, él te ama-Dijo Everest sosteniendo de los hombros a Skye, quien se acomodó en su pecho para tranquilarse.

-Gracias Everest, pero todavía tengo la duda, sobre si yo aún lo quiero o no, necesito tiempo-Dijo Skye en el pecho de su amiga, separándose muy lento de ella.

-Entiendo, pero será mejor que decidas rápido, no tardará mucho para que lo recojan y se vaya-Dijo Everest refiriéndose al pastor alemán. Luego la pequeña cachorra husky se dio media vuelta lista para volver con los otros miembros de la paw patrol-Solo, te diré que tú eres la cachorra a la que más espera ver Chase-Everest dijo esto último, dándole un poco de animo a su amiga a salir, luego de retirarse.

Skye solo vio cómo su mejor amiga se iba al patio de la entrada, ni siquiera eso pudo animarla a salir, quería estar sola y no ver esa triste escena. Vivir con alguien casi toda tu vida, ser amigos y cuando menos te des cuente, ese alguien se transforma en tu amor con el que quieres terminar de ser amigos para iniciar una relación más estrecha y profunda de por vida, pero el destino termina con tus planes, decisiones, malas acciones, actos de egoísmo y dejar de lado la razón, hacen que esa persona acabe alejada de ti.

A fuera del cuartel, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble y la recién llegada Everest, que había salido del observador, estaban reunidos planificando una buena despedida a su amigo, trataban de ponerse de acuerdo para una sorpresa digna de un miembro de los Paw Patrol, quería que fuera impactante e imposible de olvidar, pero que tampoco fuera tan exagerada. Las ideas llovieron y todos tenían buenos planes, desgraciadamente era demasiado para el poco tiempo que tenían antes de que todo acabara para el primer miembro de la Paw Patrol.

-Cielos, jamás pensé que planificar algo fuera tan difícil-Dijo Rubble agotado de tanto pensar.

-Si lo sé, Chase se ira y aún no sabemos cómo decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaremos-Agrego decepcionado Rocky.

-Les seré sincero amigos, puede que ayer lo haya felicitado y apoyado, pero no quiero que crean que con eso lo haya perdonado, aun creo que debe irse de una vez-Dijo Zuma lo más sincero posible.

-Puedes por una vez dejar de pensar en eso, Chase ya se ira, tal y como querías y estamos aquí para desearle la mejor suerte, él es nuestro líder y estoy seguro que haría lo mismo por nosotros y dejaría de lado una tonta discusión-Dijo Rocky molesto por la actitud arrogante del labrador de chocolate-No voy a volver a discutir esto, menos hoy-El cachorro mestizo de alejo del grupo al pequeño pueblo, muy enojado.

Zuma se quedó en silencio mirando al piso algo pensativo mordiéndose el labio inferior, ya que lo que sintió en ese momento fue peor que un regaño de Ryder, solo se dio medio vuelta y camino directo a su casa cachorro totalmente callado, mientras que Rocky había convertido su casa en su camión de reciclaje usual y condujo hasta el pueblo igual de silencioso que Zuma.

\- ¿Estarán bien? -Pregunto Rubble a la única cachorra que estaba a su lado en ese momento.

-Tranquilo Rubble, estarán bien, por ahora hay cosas que Zuma debe de pensar a solas y Rocky debe liberar un poco de tensión, pero te apuesto a que estarán bien-Contesto Everest al más pequeño de los cachorros.

-Está bien, ¿qué haremos con la despedida de Chase? -Pregunto preocupado el bulldog inglés.

-Creo que ya no podremos hacer nada, si antes no teníamos tiempo con nosotros cuatro, menos ahora que somos solos dos-Contesto algo deprimida Everest.

Rubble agacho sus orejas en signo de tristeza por ya no poder hacer nada, la cachorra de husky noto esto y quiso volver a animar a su amiga.

-No porque no podamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Chase, no significa que no lo debemos despedir-Dijo Everest logrando animarlo.

-Tienes razón, hay que aprovechar ahora-Dijo Rubble.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron directo a donde estaban Chase y Marshall, quienes se hallaban sentados en silencio, con un montonal de maletas, esperando a que pasara el final de muchos años de trabajo del pastor alemán e iniciara una nueva etapa en su vida. Ambos llegaron junto a la pareja de amigos y se colocaron junto a ellos, Everest a un lado de su pareja, Marshall, y Rubble junto al cachorro que más admiro y respeto, Chase.

-Oh, hola Ev-Saludo Marshall a su respectiva novia con el nuevo apodo que él le había puesto.

-Hola Marsh-Respondió Everest besando brevemente a su pareja en los labios.

\- ¿Marsh? -Pregunto Chase en tono de broma, lanzándole una mirada pícara a su amigo.

\- ¿Ev? -Pregunto de la misma forma Rubble.

-Bueno, ya que somos una pareja oficial, se nos, nos, nos…-Dijo Marshall muy nervioso y ruborizado por la reacción de sus amigos.

-Se nos ocurrió abreviar nuestros nombres como cariño, aunque yo le empecé a decir así primero, aun antes de ser novios-Dijo sonrojada Everest, rescatando a su dálmata de sus propios nervios.

-Perdón si te incomodamos un poco Chase-Dijo Marshall, algo recuperado, recordando por la situación amorosa en la que se hallaba su casi hermano.

-De lo contrario amigo, estoy feliz por ti, espero que a ustedes le vaya mucho mejor de lo que a mí me va en el amor-Dijo Chase algo deprimido, pero intentando ser feliz por la pareja.

-Ella aun te ama Chase, es solo que Skye aun tienes dudas-Dijo Everest.

-Lo único que deseo en este momento, es volverla a ver una última vez-En ese justo momento, Chase volteo detrás suyo, esperando a que, por obras del destino, ella apareciera y se lanzara a encima suyo una vez más.

Sin darse cuenta, la pequeña cockapoo se asomaba por el balcón de piso superior de la torre de observación mirando fijamente a los cuatro cachorros y fijando su vista en uno ellos en específico, aunque no podía oír de lo que hablaban sabía que hablaban de ella, por la forma en la que Chase volteo al mirador con un rostro esperanzado de ver a alguien salir por las puertas automáticas. Ella se sujetaba fuertemente del barandal y a la vez los veía con rostro triste y desilusionado mientras que el viento soplaba fuertemente y empujaba las orejas de la cachorra tras suyo.

\- ¿Sigues pensándolo? -Pregunto Ryder, apareciendo a unos centímetros detrás de Skye, tomándola por sorpresa- Pensé que ya estabas afuera con ellos.

-Aún no encuentro el valor para decirle adiós-Respondió Skye volteando a ver al joven castaños parado tras de ella.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que ya no hay tiempo para pensarlo. Estuve mirando por el periscopio y noté que Kyle está unos metros de llegar, es más, apuesto a que ahora mismo está cruzando el puente-Dijo Ryder y por si fuera poco su predicción se hizo realidad, pero con la diferencia en que Kyle ya había cruzado en puente.

-Entonces ya no tenemos tiempo-Dijo Skye preocupada, nerviosa y triste al ver un auto último modelo, color azul, acercándose cada vez más y de conductor estaba Kyle.

-No, es el momento, pero a pesar de que sigo aterrado, recuerdo que esto es lo mejor para él y que el sigue siendo mi cachorro, lo hago por él, no por mí-Dijo Ryder con una sonrisa tranquila y triste por el momento.

Skye solo se limitó a suspirar mientras volteo a ver al vehículo acercándose cada vez más a ellos, Ryder no pudo mejorar su estado, aunque no lo parecía, la cockapoo estaba tan preocupada y nerviosa que ya no sabía cómo expresar esa mezcla de sentimientos que no fuese una cara melancólica.

-Iré a decirle adiós a Chase, solo espero que tú no tardes en hacerlo-Dijo Ryder antes de marcharse a la planta baja por medio del elevador en total silencio.

Al irse Ryder, la enorme soledad que se formó alrededor de la única cachorra era algo inquietante, era como si todos se hubiesen desvanecido y ella se quedara atrapada en la oscuridad sin nadie alrededor, Skye no dejaba de pensar en sus recurrentes pesadillas y en el temor que le deban a pesar de estar solo en su mente, el problema era que se sintieron tan reales que causaba escalofríos.

Abajo con los demás, Rubble y Chase bromeaban un poco con la pareja por varios minutos, hacían unas cuantas bromas que les causaban sonrojo tanto a Marshall como a Everest, preguntas como: " _¿Su primer beso fue de lengua?, ¿Cómo serán sus hijos?, ¿Si han tenido otros pensamientos a su pareja?",_ preguntas un tanto inofensivas como divertidas, tanto fue su diversión que accidentalmente, liberaron un poco de tensión en la atmosfera e incluso no se dieron cuenta del auto que se acercaba cada vez más ellos.

Kyle estaba a nada de llegar, su auto estaba acercando a la cima de la colina y pronto todo acabaría, los cachorros que en su momento estaban distraídos con sus bromas, pronto escucharon al carro acercarse y detuvieron su plática.

-Creo que llego la hora-Dijo Rubble un poco triste al notar de quien era el vehículo.

-Es hora de decir adiós, desearía darte la despedida que mereces Chase-Continuo Everest algo triste por la partida de su amigo.

-No se preocupen, estoy feliz con esto-Dijo Chase con una lagrima en su ojo.

\- ¿Estas llorando? -Le pregunto Marshall al ver esto.

-No, es solo una basura en el ojo-Dijo Chase limpiándose la lágrima con la voz un tanto quebradiza.

Los cachorros se rieron un poco ante la broma repentina del pastor alemán antes de acercarse a él para abrazarlo y soltar unas cuantas lágrima en silencio, los tres únicos cachorros que estaban rodeaban a Chase en un fuerte lazo de amistad, pasaron por duras pruebas y días difíciles, pero esta última semana no había sido la mejor de todas, el accidente vehicular, Chase internado en la veterinaria, los sentimientos revelados, la furia desatada, el dolor invadiendo sus cuerpos, el equipo dividido y un rescata difícil, al final siempre hay calma al final de la tormenta más pesada y dura de todas, tal vez algunos llamarían a esta semana una de las peores, pero la verdad fue de las mejores ya que reunió lo mejor de todos para apoyar a su amigo, en algunas les costó demostrar este afecto como Zuma y algunos reusaron el futuro inevitable tratando de eliminarlo o en algunas ocasiones ignorándolo, ocultándose en su zona de confort como Skye, ese abrazo demostró que aunque estuvieran pocos presentes en la despedida, todo el grupo extrañaría al que una vez fue su líder. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final, este abrazo termino con un sabor un tanto agridulce ya que la placa del único dálmata entre ellos empezó a parpadear y de ellas salió la voz de un cachorro.

-Marshall, necesito que vengas a la plaza con tu camión, es urgente-Dijo Rocky por el comunicador.

\- ¿Qué?, pero Chase, ya casi se va, no podre despedirme-Contesto Marshall rompiendo el abrazo.

-Confía en mí es urgente-Dijo Rocky terminando la conversación.

-Pero, pero, pero-Tartamudeo nervioso y triste Marshall.

-Vamos Marshall, te necesitan-Dijo Chase.

-Pero que pasara contigo, aun no te he dicho adiós-Respondió sorprendido.

-No te preocupes, con ese abrazo dijiste más que suficiente, además puede que alguien esté en peligro, te necesitan, hermano-Dijo Chase.

La última palabra impresiono a Marshall, nunca le había llamado de esa manera directamente, puede que tuviera razón, no eran amigos ni mejores amigos, eran hermanos y por más distantes que estuvieran siempre lo serán.

-Te extrañare mucho, hermano-Dijo en lágrimas, pero contento, Marshall le dio un último abrazo y fue directo a su camión.

El cachorro dálmata subió en su casa cachorro, ahora transformada en un camión de bombero y condujo hasta el pueblo, no sin antes detenerse enfrente de sus amigos.

-Mucha suerte-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al pastor alemán, después regreso a la suyo y siguió en su camino al pueblo.

Mientras Marshall bajaba, Kyle subía hasta llegar al cuartel, Marshall se topó con él, pero decidió ignorarlo para seguir con su camino. Ya en la cima, Kyle bajo de su auto, portaba un traje de gala con un saco color azul marino y pantalones del mismo color, zapatos negros y camisa blanca, se había preparado bien para regresar a su trabajo, su antiguo auto había sido destruido por accidente, pero gracias a que él había hecho algunas llamadas, logro que le prestaran uno para regresar a su hogar acompañado.

-Hola, veo que estás listo para irnos, hasta veo que te pusiste tu uniforme de policía-Dijo Kyle después de ver las maletas detrás de él y sus amigos.

-Así es Kyle, estoy preparado-Contesto Chase tratando de permanecer recto y serio, aunque algunas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos delataban sus emociones reales.

-Bien, despídete de tus amigos, yo empacare tus cosas-Dijo Kyle dirigiéndose a todas las cosas empacadas del cachorro.

-No necesita ayuda-Pregunto Everest amablemente.

-Jeje, tranquila pequeña, puede que sea viejo, pero me conservo-Bromeo Kyle abriendo la cajuela del auto y metiendo una maleta a la vez dándole tiempo a Chase.

Los cachorros rieron ante el comentario bromista del señor, sus risas se paraban poco a poco hasta formar un silencio.

\- ¿Este es el adiós? -Pregunto Rubble un tanto triste.

-Claro que no, es un hasta luego-Contesto Chase al más pequeño de sus amigos-Puede que ahora me retire, pero les prometo que hare lo que pueda para juntarme con ustedes cuando pueda.

-Promete que, no importa el como, vendrás siempre que puedas y nos contaras tus maravillosas aventuras como un perro del FBI-Dijo Everest contenta de su amigo.

-Jaja, lo prome…-Justo con Chase iba a terminar la frase, una voz detrás suyo lo interrumpió.

-También prométenos que nos traerás comida de otros estados-Dijo Zuma acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Zuma? -Dijeron Everest y Rubble al unísono al ver al labrador chocolate.

-Sí, bueno verán, yo…vine a disculparme-Dijo Zuma con algo de dificultad-He sido un tonto en estos días, me dejé llevar por la ira de que tú estabas dividiendo al grupo por tus actos, pero después de pensarlo un poco, me di cuenta que eso solo fue una cortina para esconder lo que realmente sentía.

-Te perdono Zuma, pero ¿Qué es lo que realmente sentías? -Dijo Chase haciendo la pregunta que tenían él y los demás.

-Estaba, estaba…ah-Suspiro, tratando de pronunciar la palabra que tanto le costaba decir. Se detuvo, tomo aire y finalmente hablo-Estaba celoso de acuerdo-Saco desde el interior de su pecho.

\- ¿Celoso? -Dijeron los tres en un coro, bastante sorprendidos.

-Sí, estaba celoso de Chase por cumplir su sueño tan fácil, que se te abran las puertas así, mientras que posiblemente yo tarde para ser un surfista profesional y obtenga un certificado para ser un perro rescatista, tu obtuviste todo en bandeja de plata y es por eso que te tengo celos y lo siento mucho-Se disculpó Zuma por todo lo que había sobre Chase.

-Te perdono Zuma, pero te aseguro que al igual que yo, tu cumplirás todo lo que te prometas-Acepto Chase las disculpas.

-Gracias amigo-Dijo Zuma muy feliz.

-Creo que después de todo lo que le has dicho a Chase, el necesita desahogarse-Propuso Everest con un tono bromista con cierto toque de maldad.

\- ¿Qué cosas, dijo sobre mí? -Pregunto inocentemente el pastor alemán, sin saber todo lo que le dijo el labrador chocolate en su enojo.

Los demás se rieron ante la pregunta de Chase, aunque él no sabía muy bien, solo decidió seguirles la corriente. Tan pronto como empezó a guardar las cosas Kyle termino de guardarlas, pronto todo estaba listo y Kyle se acercó a los cachorros para avisar.

-Chase, ya está todo listo, te espero dentro-Dijo Kyle al pastor alemán antes de regresar al auto.

-Está bien, iré en unos segundos-Respondió Chase.

Kyle acepto esperarlo un poco más, acento con la cabeza y camino tranquilamente hasta subirse a su vehículo.

-Quiero que sepan, que son los mejores amigos que alguien pudo haber deseado, los extrañare a todos-Dijo Chase antes de irse.

-Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que te queremos y apreciamos mucho-Dijo Zuma.

-Tú lo dijiste Zuma-Agrego Everest.

-Gracias amigos, espero que tengan tanta suerte como yo…sigan con su labor y nunca duden en salvar una vida, los quiero a todos-Dijo Chase lloriqueando.

Las lágrimas salían de los cuatro presentes, incluso Kyle quien los oía no soporto soltar una lagrima al presenciar esto. Chase dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta trasera del carro, la cual ya estaba abierta facilitándole la entrada al cachorro, quien no dejaba de ver tras suyo, viendo la puerta del cuartel, esperando a que aquella chica especial para él, saliera para un último adiós, no pasó nada y la puerta automática se quedó cerrada, sin saber que Skye lo veía desde lo alto.

Chase devolvió su vista enfrente suya y entro al auto, como pudo cerró la puerta, se sentó y abrocho su cinturón de seguridad, Kyle encendió el motor preparado para arrancar, el pastor alemán volteo a mirar por la ventana a ver una vez más esas puertas y como si un rayo de esperanza hubiese aparecido, aquellas puertas se abrieron y de ellas salió corriendo un joven castaño corriendo muy acelerado.

-ESPERA, PORFAVOR-Grito Ryder apresurado.

\- ¿Ryder? -Dijo Chase sorprendido y conmovido.

Kyle apago de nuevo su motor y abrió las puertas del auto, Ryder corrió cada vez más lento hasta detenerse, abrió la puerta donde se hallaba Chase muy desesperado y cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Ryder abrazo a Chase con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gotas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos y terminaban en el pelaje de Chase.

-Te extrañare mucho, eres el mejor de los cachorros-Susurro en las orejas del pastor alemán mientras sollozaba-Perdón por tardar tanto, pero no estaba preparado para despedirme ya que tú fuiste el primer cachorro que tuve, el que inicio con todo, por ti existe la Paw Patrol, por ti estamos todos aquí reunidos, tu eres más que un cachorro para mí, eres mi familia, mi mejor amigo, siempre te querré-Dijo Ryder después de apartarse un poco del cachorro aún con sus manos en los hombros del aquel pastor alemán.

Chase volvió a llorar, no quería apartarse de él, quería jugar una vez más con él a la pelota, salir a rescatar a Chickaletta una vez más, ser un héroe por última vez, jugar con sus amigos y estar al lado de Skye en la playa, mirando el atardecer.

-Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias jefe Ryder-Dijo Chase limpiándose la nariz.

-Se un buen perro y atrapa mucho criminales-Dijo Ryder dándole toda la inspiración a Chase.

-Oye Ryder-Interrumpió Rubble- ¿Sera posible que escoltemos a Chase? -Pregunto el bulldog inglés.

-Jeje, por mí no hay problema, tendrías que preguntárselo a Kyle-Dijo Ryder volteando a ver al agente.

-Jajaja, está bien, pueden escoltarnos por el pueblo -Acepto Kyle.

Todos los cachorros se emocionaron al oír esa palabra, saltaron y brincaron de lo felices que estaban.

-Jejeje, muy bien, " _PAW PATROL entra en acción"-_ Dijo Ryder en su típica frase antes de iniciar una misión.

Todos obedecieron las ordenes de su jefe y corrieron a preparase para acompañar a su amigo, Everest por otro lado, fue directo al cuartel y subió por el elevador, ella se había percatado que Skye los veía desde arriba. Al llegar al centro misiones, Everest volteo a buscar a su amiga, quién ahora ya no estaba en el balcón, ahora se hallaba acostada en un sofá color rosa mirando fijamente al suelo.

-Hola Skye-Saludo Everest-Escucha, vengo a decirte que los cachorros y yo iremos a escoltar a Chase y Kyle, digo por si te interesa acompañarnos-Dijo Everest.

-Y de qué sirve, ya no lo volveré a ver jamás, luego todos cumplirán sus sueños menos yo, Chase se olvidará de mí y posiblemente yo me olvide de él, jamás me casare con el chico que más ame y jamás le entregare mi corazón a alguien más para evitar que termine abandonado y olvidado-Dijo Skye muy deprimida.

\- Pero si lo dejas de usar, la única que lo olvidara eres tú y terminara siendo inservible-Dijo Everest.

-Mejor así, antes de que lo haga alguien más-Dijo aún en negativa la cockapoo.

-Deja de torturarte de esa forma, Chase aún no ha olvidado tu amor, el todavía conserva tu corazón y siempre lo tendrá por siempre, jamás te olvidará y te estará esperando solo a ti-Dijo Everest-Eres la persona que él más espera ver ahí abajo y hasta nos ha dicho que aún siente algo por ti.

De repente el rostro de Skye cambio de triste a uno curioso y preocupado, pero aun así decidió mantenerse en silencio, no se limitó siquiera a ver a los ojos a Everest.

-Bajare de nuevo con ellos, solo espero que te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo y vengas con nosotros-Dijo Everest mirando con cara esperanzadora a Skye mientras entraba una vez más ascensor y descendía.

Skye permaneció inerte, pensativa si las palabras de su mejor amiga eran verdaderas y lo que escucho de Chase solo era una pequeña parte de lo que realmente quiso decir, aun él la amaba como ella aun lo ama, finalmente se dio cuenta de eso.

-Yo aún lo amo, lo amo, amo a Chase y lo apoyare en todo-Dijo Skye contenta por finalmente por reconocer su amor, pero aun así necesitaba la valentía de sus amigos para decírselo en la cara.

Los cachorros, Ryder y Kyle ya se encontraban preparados, lo único que hacían era esperar a que la husky saliera del cuartel, cuando ella finalmente salió, salto en su casa cachorro, que ahora era su quitanieves habitual y se preparó para todo.

\- ¿Y Skye? -Pregunto Chase, dentro del auto bajando la ventanilla, después de ver a Everest salir sola.

-Lo siento mucho, trate de animarla a acompañarnos, pero creo que no logre nada-Dijo Everest.

-Está bien, hiciste lo que pudiste-Dijo Chase muy deprimido con las orejas abajo.

-Bien, paw patrol, andando-Dijo Ryder melancólico enfrente de todos, ya en su todoterreno.

Ellos avanzaron, Rubble en su excavadora, Zuma en su aerodeslizador, Everest en su quitanieves y Chase en un auto normal junto a Kyle, los únicos vehículos que dejaban atrás eran el que una vez fue la patrulla de Chase y el helicóptero de Skye, aún no sabían nada de Marshall ni de Rocky, ellos se habían ido al pueblo sin decir mucha información.

Todos cruzaron el puente, con Ryder a la cabeza, hasta pasar por la bahía, Chase en se momento saco su cabeza para oler una vez más la dulce brisa del mar, vio el barco del capitán Turbot, la playa y el túnel que ayudo a crear para que las pequeñas tortugas pasaran, llegaron a la veterinaria de Katie, el lugar donde celebraron la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chase en la oscuridad, la mejor fiesta que había tenido, doblaron por la izquierda y de nuevo otro sitio significativo para él, el parque, donde siempre salía a divertirse con sus compañeros, cada sitio era un recuerdo para él, la tienda del señor Porter, el dentista, la estación de trenes y el último lugar por el cual se acercaban, el ayuntamiento, era un poco raro pues por las calles no transitaban mucha gente, la tienda del señor Porter y Alex estaba cerrada, no había nadie en el parque, era como si hubieran desaparecido, pronto se daría cuenta de la razón de la falta de gente al llegar a la alcaldía.

Al pasar por ese lugar poco a poco comenzaron a bajar la velocidad de todos sus vehículos, hasta detenerse, solo para observar aquella zona, muy impactantes, todo el ayuntamiento estaba decorado hermosamente y un letrero gigante colgaba de un par de posters, el letrero estaba mal pintado y con muchas manchas de pintura, pero se podía leer claro su mensaje: " _Hasta pronto"_ que estaba escrito en letras grandes.

\- ¡SORPRESA! -Gritaron varios amigos y conocidos de Chase, saltando de un escondite, entre ellos estaba Marshall y Rocky.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Pregunto Chase sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

-Pensé que era obvio-Dijo Rocky-Escucha, todos estamos reunidos para despedirnos de ti.

-Rocky fue el que planeo todo esto, incluso yo estuve sorprendido cuando me lo conto, es un genio-Agrego el dálmata.

-Bueno no es para tanto-Dijo Rocky modestamente por el halago-Como sea, esto no fue solo idea mía, de cierta manera todos cooperaron. Intentábamos planearte una fiesta de despedida, pero no teníamos tiempo ni la suficiente ayuda así que aproveche mi pequeña discusión con Zuma para venir aquí y decirles a todos nuestros amigos sobre el plan-Explico el cachorro mixto.

-Creo que fue un toque muy amigable de su parte chicos-Dijo Ryder de parte de Chase.

Era algo increíble y conmovedor, todos estaban ahí, Alex, el señor Porter, Ace, Katie, Cali, el granjero Al y su esposa Yumi, el capitán Turbot junto a su primo y Wally la morsa, Jake, Carlos, Tracker (SIP, finalmente apareció Tracker), la alcaldesa y sus sobrinos, hasta Dany quien traía la mano vendada después de la mordida de Marshall, entre otros. Todas esas personas que alguna vez el ayudo, vinieron esto día para el adiós del héroe canino más grande que esa pequeña ciudad había tenido.

-Sabemos que tienes mucha prisa, por lo que será breve y rápida esta despedida-Dijo Rocky.

-Todos los presentes, hasta nosotros, queremos decirte gracias por enseñarnos lo que en verdad significa la frase con la que hemos estado trabajando todo este tiempo-Completo Marshall.

\- ¿Cuál frase? -Pregunto Chase confundido.

\- ¡No hay trabajo difícil para un PAW PATROL! -Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Mas lagrimas salieron de los integrantes del grupo de cachorros, nadie se había sentido de esa forma jamás, esta era una despedida de verdad, una que será difícil de borrar de la mente de todos, mucho más para el cachorro que le fue dedicada esta sorpresa. Entre los halagos, gritos y emociones, Chase visualizo detrás de ellos una cachorra de raza cockapoo, quien no se movía al ritmo del festejo y solo lo veía directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Skye? -Susurro para sí mismo luego de ver aquel espejismo que desapareció después de que una persona interrumpiera la vista por unos segundos, dejando en claro que solo fue un producto de la imaginación del cachorro.

-Chase, ¿estás bien? -Pregunto Kyle luego de notarlo con una mirada perdida.

-No es nada, solo pensé que había visto a alguien, pero solo fue una alucinación-Respondió algo triste aún con la fiesta.

Chase se logró recuperar de lo que iría a ser una recaída emocional para él, afortunadamente logro guardo su compostura relajada y normal evitando miradas raras hacia él.

\- ¿Qué opinas amigo? -Pregunto el dálmata sin notar el estado de él.

-Opino que los extrañare a cada uno de ustedes, jamás los olvidare y prometo que regresare a ayudarlos una vez más, lo juro-Respondió regresando al mundo real, recibiendo más halagos de toda la gente.

En este día un ciudadano importante de Bahía Aventura iría en busca de sus propias aventuras, la paw patrol le diría adiós a un miembro de su equipo, pero jamás olvidaran al miembro que los unió a todos y que les dio valentía cuando la necesitaban, a veces ellos se la daban a él, juntos vivieron buenas aventuras y muchas emociones.

-Bueno Chase, es hora de irnos, entre más rápido salgamos a la carretera, menos tráfico abra-Dijo Kyle con un poco de dolor y vergüenza tras pausar el momento.

-Está bien-Acepto un poco deprimido.

-Bueno chicos, es la hora-Dijo Ryder deprimido, preparándose nuevamente para seguir el camino.

Los cachorros hicieron caso a esta orden y prepararon sus vehículos, Marshall y Rocky se subieron a los suyos y velozmente arrancaron el motor de sus camiones para acompañar a aquella caravana temporal. Una vez que todos estuvieron listos se pusieron en curso todos juntos y al moverse cada vez más lejos de sus amigos, se oyeron despedidas y por los espejos retrovisores se notaron como movían sus manos verticalmente en signo de partida.

En el camino los recuerdos surgieron en cada uno de los cachorros y en Ryder, este recordaba el día de su adopción, cuando no era tan grande y lo podía cargar fácilmente con una mano, sus juegos de futbol, cuando le otorgo su pup-pack junto a su primera misión como perro de tráfico, luego la llegada de Marshall junto a la fundación de los paw patrol, la adopción de Skye, el rescate de Rocky, la llegada de su Zuma y la aparición sorpresa de Rubble, eso buenos días que permanecerán grabados en sus mentes. Marshall recordaba la primera vez que abrió los ojos y estaba a su lado un pastor alemán, el día que conoció a su hermano ligeramente mayor a él, los días de juegos con él, algunos momentos de enojo a causa de las torpezas del dálmata, pero sobre todo estará el recuerdo de cuando fue separado de él en el momento cuando más lo necesitaba, el día de su adopción, y su regreso para rescatarlo, ese era un gran hermano mayor. Rocky recordaba algunos accidentes que tuvo al probar algunas de sus máquinas de materiales reciclados que terminaban en gran desastre y como Chase salía en su defensa, dando a veces la cara por él, también recordó la misión en la que todos mostraron sus miedos más íntimos y como Chase enfrento los suyos dejando de temerles, esa fue una enorme inspiración para el cachorro mixto. Rubble pensaba igual que Rocky, el cómo enfrento sus miedos al dentista y también como mostraba su habilidad de líder para controlar a todos y lograr un trabajo limpio y satisfactorio. Zuma solo se lamentaba por no haber pasado más tiempo con él y solo haber sentido celos por tener un papel tan importante y en los únicos momentos en los que estuvo con él solo fue por competencia y no por una verdadera amistad, es algo de lo que de verdad se lamentaba, y al final Everest, quién sentía a Chase como un hermano mayor, al igual que Marshall, un hermano que daría hasta la última gota de sangre para salvarlos a todos, estos y muchos más recuerdos se plasmaron a lo largo del camino.

En el cuartel, Skye ya no soportaba las ganas de no hacer nada, aunque deseaba moverse, sus patas no lo permitían, dejándola inerte en un mismo lugar, el miedo, los nervios por no saber si Chase la aceptaría o no, si se alejaría por siempre o si aún tenía una mínima de posibilidad de convencerlo para quedarse, pero no quería que las cosas volvieran a ponerse feas, no tenía tiempo su decisión tenía que ser inmediata y con mucha dificultad logro seguir a su corazón para buscar y ver por última vez al chico que amo desde la primera vez, al que supo que sería el indicado para darle su corazón y se lo demostraría.

Sin más preámbulo tomo su pup-pack junto a su uniforme habitual, con ayuda del rastreador en la pantalla de misiones pudo ver las ubicaciones de sus amigos y de Chase, era ahora o nunca, tenía que arreglar las cosas con él y decirle que aún lo ama y el tiempo era corto y la distancia larga, ella salió muy decidida de la torre de vigilancia y se preparó para el despegue.

-Guau, alas-Ordeno y de su mochila salieron dos alas a cada lado, sin tardar nada, ella instantáneamente tomo vuelo y viajo a la última posición que el rastreador había detectado, el ayuntamiento- Por favor, Chase, aun te amo-Dijo para sí misma mientras sus googlees se llenaban de lágrimas y escurrían de ellos cayendo al suelo desde esa enorme altura.

Al llegar a la alcaldía se vio abligada a aterrizar erráticamente debido a sus prisas, noto a varia gente, muchos de ellos amigos de ella, busco y recorrió por todos los lugares sin resultados, hasta que encontró a la alcaldesa Goodway algo triste y corrió directamente a ella.

-Alcaldesa-Llamo Skye muy apresurada.

-Skye, pensaba que estabas con los demás-Respondió impresionada.

-No y me arrepiento, pero ahora necesito ayuda, ¿dónde fueron Chase, Ryder y los demás? -Pregunto con algunas lágrimas.

-Se fueron directo a la carretera, no tiene mucho que se fueron-Respondió confundida.

-Muchas gracias, no sabe lo que me ha ayudado-Dijo Skye esperanzada, tomando el vuelo una vez más.

Por años Skye había mantenido sus sentimientos en secreto para todo el mundo, ocultándolos perfectamente hasta estos días, pero nada se le podía escapar a la alcaldesa Goodway y se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

-Ve Skye, persigue a tu amor y no dejes que se vaya-Grito la alcaldesa dándose cuenta de los sentimientos de la pequeña cachorra.

Skye escuchó estas palabras de ánimo cuando recién se había levantado del pavimento, se sintió avergonzada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron por no esconder su amor, pero también sentía una sensación aliviadora por saber que su amor si era real por tener tal reacción de que la descubrieron. La cachorra se puso a toda velocidad y con todo lo que pudo trato de alcanzar a los chicos.

Los cachorros y Ryder seguían acompañando a Chase y Kyle por todo el pueblo, hasta que poco a poco los edificios y hogares comenzaron de disolverse y la vegetación aumentaba significando que habían logrado salir a carretera, asegurándose de que ningún auto les estorbara, hicieron una última parada antes de separarse,

-Hasta aquí termina todo-Dijo Ryder bajando de su todoterreno y quitándose su casco solo para acercase al pastor alemán.

-Creo que sí, gracias Ryder por cuidarme todos estos años-Dijo Chase sacando su cabeza por la ventana.

-Era mi trabajo como tu dueño y como tu familia-Dijo Ryder sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Ryder, sin alguien que nos guie? -Pregunto Rubble.

-Ya lo resolveremos, siempre lo hacemos-Dijo Ryder alentando a su cachorro.

-Oye, prométenos que nos escribirás-Dijo Marshall bajando de su camión para acercárseles.

-Lo hare amigo, de eso no lo dudes-Respondió Chase.

-Atrapa a todos los criminales que puedas y sé el mejor-Dijo Everest mandando más apoyo, acercándosele igual que Marshall.

-Jeje, dalo como hecho-Dijo nuevamente Chase.

-También no te acerques demasiado al agua-Dijo Rocky.

-Procura salvar todas las vidas que puedas-Introdujo Zuma.

-Y jamás nos olvides-Concluyo Rubble.

-Ustedes-ustedes son…-Trato de hablar Chase sin caer en las lágrimas, pero finalmente cedió y rompió a llantos- Son la mejor familia que un cachorro pueda pedir, gracias.

El pastor alemán bajo del auto y abrazo directo a sus amigos en un abrazo grupal donde todos lloraron, Ryder no aguanto más y se unió a ellos en lágrimas, Kyle se quedó expectante tratando de parecer duro frente a esto, pero las gotas salieron de sus ojos.

Todos se separaron y aun tristes y Chase subió nuevamente al carro.

-Kyle-Snif- prométenos que Chase estará bien-Dijo Ryder después de tanto llanto.

-Lo prometo-Acepto Kyle encendiendo el auto-Es hora, vamos al cuartel donde iniciaremos tu entrenamiento-Dijo mirando a los asientos de los pasajeros donde estaba Chase.

-De acuerdo, vamos haya-Dijo Chase aun con los ojos algo rojos, pero con emoción.

Kyle prendió el motor y ambos empezaron a moverse ya sin la escolta de los Paw Patrol, Chase miro por la ventana trasera, moviendo su pata derecha horizontalmente, diciéndoles adiós a todos sus amigos, ellos les respondieron de la misma forma mirando a aquel auto alejarse de ellos.

\- ¿Lo volveremos a ver? -Pregunto Marshall melancólico.

-Yo sé que sí, pero ahora será mejor que regresemos, él está en buenas manos-Respondió el joven castaño.

-Y cuando regresemos, ¿Marshall, que te parecería una cita en la playa?, solo nosotros dos-Pregunto la husky a su pareja con algo de rubor.

-Me gustaría-Acepto muy rojo el dálmata, esto provoco la risa de todos los presentes, menos Ryder quien volteo a mirar nuevamente a aquel auto marcharse, pero un sonido lo saco de su mente, era como si un pequeño avión volara sobre ellos.

Aquel ruido venía del cielo y avanzaba rápido hasta estar encima suyo, los cachorros y Ryder miraron hacia arriba y vieron a una cachorra volando directo al vehículo donde iban Chase y Kyle.

\- ¡¿Skye?! -Dijeron al unísono todos al verla.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón-Susurro Everest muy orgullosa, refiriéndose a su amiga.

Skye se apresuraba a todo lo que su pup-pack le dejaba ir, noto a los demás junto a Ryder, pero no les dio importancia hasta que a lo lejos vio su objetivo, avanzo desde los aires hasta llegar encima de su objetivo, bajo en picada y aterrizo a unos cuantos metros delante del auto quedándoselo viendo avanzar directo a ella, pero no se movió nada.

\- ¡ALTO ¡-Grito Skye a todo pulmón.

Kyle vio a la pequeña cachorra e instantáneamente piso el freno parando el auto erráticamente a unos centímetros de tocar a la cockapoo que no se inmuto para nada. Chase escucho el grito e instintivamente supo a quien le pertenecía.

-Skye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Pregunto Chase bajando de auto un poco agitado por la forma de detener el vehículo.

Chase avanzo poco a poco a diferencia de Skye quien corrió directo al pastor alemán, una vez que ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se lanzó encima suyo dándole un profundo beso directo a su boca. Chase cayó de espaldas sorprendido y Skye seguía con aquel beso encima suyo, sus lenguas se tocaron mientras se movían lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar, Chase le siguió el juego a ella y profundizo más el beso, acerco su cabeza más a la de ella y fue cuando se olvidaron de todos y de todo, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que los cachorros habían llegado para saber porque Skye se apresuró con Chase y al llegar se toparon con esto.

Poco a poco se separaron sonrojados por falta de oxígeno, de sus bocas salía una línea de saliva que los conectaba, abrieron sus ojos igual de lentos y se miraron directo a sus ojos, Skye tenía sus ojos brillosos que derramaban lagrimas que caían directo al rostro de Chase. Directamente ella abrazo lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amor para hundir su cabeza en todo su pelaje y llorar.

-Te amo Chase, por favor no me dejes sola, te necesito junto a mí-Dijo Skye entre sollozos.

-Yo-yo, también te amo Skye y también te necesito a mi lado-Respondió Chase.

-Entonces no te vayas y regresa conmigo, sé que fui una egoísta engreída y me merecía todo lo que me dijiste, cada palabra me la merecía, pero no me hagas esto, por favor no me sueltes.

-Quisiera regresar, pero ya hice me elección, lo lamento.

-Entonces iré contigo, no quiero que nada malo te pase, no quiere verte en una mesa de cirugía agonizando de dolor, por favor llévame.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo, por eso no puedes ir conmigo.

Skye se despegó de él y se levantó apartando centímetros, Chase hizo lo mismo levantándose del pavimento.

-Por favor, quiero que mi sueño se cumpla contigo, quiero casarme y ser la madre de tus cachorros, no quiero que te vayas-Skye continuo en llanto bajando su cabeza.

Chase estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero no quería soltar más lágrimas, así que se le ocurrió una idea al instante, se quitó su gorra de policía colocándola en su hocico y la puso en la cabeza de Skye con mucho cuidado, ella levanto al instante la cabeza después de sentir aquella gorra, se quedó mirando fijamente a Chase muy sorprendida por su acto.

-Skye, yo también quiero casarme contigo y vivir feliz a tu lado, es por eso que te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe y regrese a Bahía Aventura, tendremos una boda y nuestros cachorros, todos los que mi lady quiera-Dijo Chase muy seguro de sí, refiriéndose a la cockapoo.

\- ¿Enserio?, lo prometes-Respondió muy sorprendida.

-Jamás he roto una promesa y jamás la rompería una contigo.

\- ¿Y por qué me das tu gorra? -Pregunto Skye.

-Es para que la conserves y recuerdes siempre esta promesa-Respondió.

Ambos se abrazaron muy tiernamente, contentos de por que aún había esperanza para ellos dos juntos, mientras los cachorros que seguían expectantes, se enternecieron ante tal escena.

-Snif, Snif-Soltaba algunas lágrimas Rubble.

\- ¿Estas llorando? -Pregunto Zuma al ver al bulldog inglés.

-No, solo es una basura en mi ojo-Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

La pareja se separó de ese abrazo, Chase le dio un último y rápido beso a Skye en su boca y regreso al auto.

-Tienes buenos amigos y una linda chica, te ayudare a que cumplas tu palabra-Dijo Kyle después de que el pastor alemán entrara.

-Yo sé que lo harás-Respondió el cachorro.

Ambos siguieron su camino esta vez sin más interrupciones mientras todos se despedían menos Skye, quien veía con una gran sonrisa la partida de su novio hasta desaparecer a lo lejos.

 _Algunas horas después._

Todos habían regresado al cuartel y a sus actividades normales, el atardecer era magnifico como ningún otro, aquellas nubes que cubrieron el cielo se habían ido dando una hermosa puesta de sol y desde un acantilado, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte, Skye se hallaba expectante sentada viendo los magníficos colores en el cielo, sentía la refrescante brisa de mar por todo su pelo y oía el bellísimo azote de las olas, ella se había quitado su uniforme hace un buen tiempo, pero en su cabeza aún se hallaba el gorra azul de policía que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Chase, su paz y calma total desapareció cuando oyó algo acercársele.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? -Pregunto Everest un tanto apenada por su llegada.

-Adelante-Contesto Skye con una sonrisa- Dime, que tal tu cita con Marshall-Pregunto luego de que Everest se sentara a su lado.

-Fue divertida, a Marshall se le cayó nuestra comida encima con el señor Porter, nadamos un poco en la playa y paseamos por el parque-Everest hizo un pequeño resumen de su día después de lo de esa mañana.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos, les queda un buen futuro adelante.

-Jeje gracias, pero la verdad vengo a despedirme, ya me despedí de todos, hasta de Marshall, solo faltabas tú -Confeso un tanto triste la husky.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, Jake me dijo que nuestro "pequeño" problema de plagas en la cabaña ya está resuelto, ahora nos queda regresar a nuestra rutina habitual en la montaña, pero le prometí a Marsh que bajaría constantemente a visitarlo-Explico muy alegre.

-Suena bien-Dijo Skye un tanto secante.

-Oye, él te prometió que regresaría por ti, él te ama y se nota bastante.

-Lo sé, es solo que ahora no puedo esperar a que ese día pase, yo creo en él y sé que vendrá y formaremos una familia.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

\- ¡EVEREST! -Gritaba Jake desde lo lejos llamando a su fiel cachorra.

-Me llaman, debo partir-Dijo Everest levantándose para irse.

-Está bien, cuídate mucho-Dijo Skye mientras su amiga se iba.

-Tú también Skye, fue una semana interesante-Se detuvo un momento para contestarle, luego regreso a su camino.

Skye vio a los lejos como ella subía a su quitanieves y Jake a su auto, al instante los dos dieron marcha con rumbo a su montaña a volver a ser los rescatistas de siempre. Skye volvió su mirada al horizonte, cerro sus ojos y dijo:

-Cuídate mucho, Chase- Al cerrar sus ojos se imaginó estar con él una última vez mientras el aire seguía soplando y movía sus orejas detrás de ella como en signo de respuesta, como si Chase hubiese dicho lo mismo a ella en ese mismo momento y el viento hubiera sido su medio de comunicación.

Todos los sueños son magníficos y todos alguna vez soñamos a algo, a veces se nos cumple y a veces no, pero eso es señal de que tanto empeño le hayas puesto para volverlo realidad, ninguno es gratis ni lo será jamás, hay un precio de sudor y cansancio por hacerlo realidad, a veces nos dolora, otras veces será tan duro el golpe que nos cuestionaremos a nosotros mismos si estamos por buen camino, abra obstáculos, gente que te deseara lo peor o que te impida el paso a tu sueño, pero nunca hay que olvidar que son solo pruebas por pasar y que lo solo lo que tu pienses de ti cuenta, vive la vida como tú quieras, que nadie te detenga, porque solo así puedes cumplir tu meta, tu logro en la vida y principalmente tu SUEÑO.

 ** _FIN_**

 **Créditos:**

 **Eyiles Jack:**

 **Creador, escritor y dueño del fic**

 **Otro loco más:**

 **Co-creador, co-escritor, demente que se desaparece sin decir nada y me da miedo.**

 **Dueños originales de la Paw Patrol y de sus personajes:**

 **Nickelodeon**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a los seguidores:**

 **Demberway**

 **Leonarda Hamato**

 **MordecaiFanD**

 **Predalien-Gaiden**

 **Sta Fantasia**

 **The Police Shepherd**

 **cadence550**

 **cubanguywtf**

 **james anderson**

 **marcogalmich**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a los que pusieron favorito:**

 **cubanguywtf**

 **Demberway**

 **james anderson**

 **Leonarda Hamato**

 **marcogalmich**

 **MordecaiFanD**

 **Sta Fantasia**

 **E.J: Su puta madre, que sad :,(.**

 **Bueno chicos, les quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, sus followers y por poner este fic en su lista de favoritos, también quiera agradecerle a aquella persona que, a pesar de no tener cuenta, se detuvieron un rato a leer esta historia.**

 **Si les soy sincero jamás quise subir una historia de este tipo en esta categoría por temor de que ninguno la leyera, tuve miedo porque no había otra historia en español, o eso pensaba, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a la escritora Mari Pie85, quien fue la primera en atreverse en subir dos historias en español aun con el riego de que nadie la leyera, puede que ella no esté leyendo esto, pero de todas maneras quiero darle las gracias por la inspiración que me dio, también quiero agradecer a Otro loco más, quien fue el segundo escritor en este género y a quien le pedí ayuda en este fic y me ayudo mucho más de lo que yo había esperado (** ** _Por cierto, luego de que ambos termináramos este capítulo le comencé a hablar de la secuela per desapareció y no ha respondido mis mensajes, es por eso que no verán sus comentarios sarcásticos esta vez,…SINIESTRO)_** **y finalmente un agradecimiento más a cubanguywtf, quien fue el tercer en subir su propia historia a esta categoría, y una agradecimiento especial a todos por apoyarme a continuarla, sin ustedes queridos lectores, jamás hubiera sacado la inspiración para seguir escribiendo hasta el último capítulo, muchas gracias.**

 **Tal vez no obtuve los comentarios que hubiese deseado tener, pero les agradezco mucho su apoyo a quienes lo dejaron puesto e invito a todos aquellos que tienes una historia ahí guardada a que la escriban y publiquen, ayúdenos a crecer esta comunidad con más escritores hispanohablantes, puede que el camino sea duro y abra días en los que reciban comentarios negativos o no reciben ninguno, pero pese a ello continúen y no se rindan, hay talento solo falta apoyarlo.**

 **Hasta aquí Eyiles Jack, yo me despido y nos vemos en la próxima. Bye**

 **PD: (Demonios, ya me parezco a otro loco mas) No se preocupen por que si habrá secuela y no importa lo que me tarde, convenceré a ese loco de que me ayude, aunque pierda la vida.**


	10. INFORMACION

**Wazzup familia del fanfic, aqui Eyiles Jack, OH YEAH, apuesto que nadie esperaba verme tan pronto, jejeje, como sea.**

 **Como sea, esto no es un nuevo capitulo, este fic ya termino definitivamente** ** _(aprovecho para decir que agradecería mucho su apoyo si dejaran su review, por favor, puede que no lo parezca, pero es el capitulo que mas me costo de todos, cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido, PORFA),_** **regresando al tema, este espacio lo voy a aprovechar para decirles que si habrá secuela, OMG, y otras cosas mas.**

 **A pesar de que aún no cuento con el apoyo de Otro Loco Mas (pero no me rendiré en conseguirlo), ya tengo una trama, no al cien por ciento pero es algo. Lo que tengo planeado puede que me lleve un poco mas de tiempo en escribirlo y en entregárselos, si contamos la ayuda de OLM puede que un poco más, también puede que llegue a ser mas largo tanto en palabras como en partes, con un numero de capítulos aún no confirmado, sinceramente espero que sean menos de 30 pero más de 10 capítulos.**

 **También vengo aquí para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas:**

 **¿Les gustaría que pusiera Lemon en esta secuela?**

 **¿Les atraía si lo vuelve algo gore(sangriento)?**

 **A estas preguntas les haré una encuesta que podrán encontrar en mi perfil de fanfic, aparte de eso quiero decirles algunos datos ya oficiales de esta próxima entrega:**

 **Nombre del fic: "Realidad"**

 **Un poco del trama: Daremos un salto de tiempo d años después de la partida de Chase y veremos un cambio radical en cada personaje después de su partida.**

 **OC: Confirmare la aparición de varios de mis OCs.**

 **Aquí les haré otra pregunta: ¿Les gusta la idea?**

 **Habrá mas drama, mas sentimentalismo, un poco de ciencia ficcion, mucho mas romance, suspenso y melancolía. Espero ver que me apoyen en lo que les pido, es genial ver que la barra de comentarios va aumentando, les agradezco un vez más por su apoyo tanto en el principio como en el final del fic, yo me despido y nos vemos en otra, BYE.**


End file.
